A Fowl Problem
by zoepeanut
Summary: With his family's wealth dropping to new lows, Artemis Fowl II comes up with a plan to restore his family fortune. However, with his new creation going horribly awry, he finds himself in a dimension almost identical to his own, where fairy tale beings have been trapped in a world without magic. New secrets come to light, revealing he never was who he thought he was. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after The Last Guardian for Artemis Fowl, and at the beginning of Season 2 of OUAT. Spoilers may be included.**

(Many years ago, in the enchanted forest)

Kora was a brilliant women, one who had fought hard to break free of her role in society and climb the ranks to be royalty. As hard as she fought, her dream of being queen had never been realized, but she knew her child would get there. Kora would do everything to make it happen, to make everyone forget that she had once been the miller's daughter.

There was one small problem currently in her plan. Just like many years ago in her first engagement, she found herself pregnant before her marriage. This child was a different matter, one that she had never expected. This child belonged to Rumplestiltskin and because of their deal, she owed him the child. As soon as she learned the truth, she rushed to her husband's side to inform him of a trip she would be taking. It would be necessary to keep her current position and not lose all of her efforts.

"I will be away for quite some time, dear. If it wasn't urgent, I would stay by your side forever." she promised, smiling sweetly while on the inside she was shaking. It had cost her much to accomplish this calm facade, specifically her heart. All emotions were a dull rumble in the background, only her thoughts were in focus. "Of course, I understand. Take care of your family and return as soon as possible. We will finish our wedding plans then." he promised, kissing her hand gently. Kora smiled sweetly and stroked his cheek, happy to know that people were so easy to fool.

(Today at Fowl Manner)

Just because Artemis had regained his memory did not mean he was willing to let the family fortune dwindle down to nothing. The Fowls had hit hard times lately, their savings and investments bringing their wealth down to only ten million, a small amount for a family that had once been billionaires. Artemis Fowl had a plan, one that would allow the family to regain its former wealth. Once that had been achieved, Artemis could go back to some of his more beneficial adventures, using his mind to solve global issues and reduce pollution.

The People would not be happy with his moneymaking scheme. Artemis had decided that with the rules of time travel and how it worked, if it was possible to build a time machine without magic, any effects would already be felt by the world. If Artemis was the one who created of such a machine, it would boost his wealth back up to reasonable levels without changing anything in the present. Yes, it held some potential risk but that risk was minimal if the right safety measures were in place. Artemis was confident that he could block anyone but the user from returning back to their own time, preventing a repeat of what happened with Opal Koboi.

Artemis had finally gotten to the point of using a live test subject to test the machine's limits. He had sent cameras through, but most of them returned damaged or the images were not clear enough to be read. Most recently, one of them showed nothing but a big purple haze, which puzzled him, but still left him determined to continue. Regardless of what was on the other side, Artemis would be the first to figure out the key to time travel without magic.

Carefully, Artemis strapped on an LEP helmet to keep his head protected for the trip. It also had plenty of tools inside that could be useful depending on when he ended up. Taking the remote that controlled the machine, Artemis pressed the button and sent himself soaring through time, or so he thought. Instead, Artemis was doing something else entirely, something he had not even imagined doing in the first place. As soon as he arrived at his destination, Artemis realized he had made a mistake and was left staring at his surroundings in shock.

(Today in Storybrooke)

A giant purple cloud was settling in front of them, a mystery to all occupants of Storybrooke. Many residents were staring around in wonder, having received the shock of just remembering their entire lives. Mary-Margaret and David were two people who were relieved to finally be reunited, after years of being in the dark and not knowing about their love.

"What's happening?" Snow asked David, staring around at the haze that had just settled. He glanced around with her, before returning his gaze to her eyes. "Let's find out." he told her, causing her to nod in agreement. The two of them begin traveling through town, not only searching for the person responsible for the new disaster but also reuniting with old friends such as Red and Grumpy.

While celebrating, Emma arrives and discovers her family discussing their past lives. "So it's true." she comments, coming up from behind Snow. Hesitantly, Snow steps forward, knowing her daughter has been gone for twenty-eight years but still feeling overwhelmed with love for her. Tears begin to swell up in her eyes as she holds her daughter for what feels like the first time. "You found us." she whispers in awe. David steps forward as well, unable to stop himself from embracing his daughter as well.

Henry, Emma's son, also joins in the reunion, happy to have been proved right after all of these years. He is excited to finally have grandparents who remember their true selves and is eager to join the world of fairy tails. It isn't until the blue fairy arrives that the group discovers what that purple smoke truly was. "Magic, it's here. I can feel it." she announced, looking slightly afraid but serious about what is happening.

It is at this point that a new resident arrives in Storybrooke, one that no one ever imagined arriving. The town has been freed of its curse, allowing people to land in this town. The new resident is one that hadn't even expected to be here himself, none other than the genius Artemis Fowl. He stares around at the town, quickly discovering that he is not in the past simply based on the arrival point. His device was supposed to take him back into the past of the same location, not send him somewhere new. Frowning, he decided it was time to make some adjustments for his second test. Already, his mind was thinking over the design and what aspects had caused this malfunction.

Artemis grew more concerned as he realized his controls were not working. Regardless of how it had been programed, the device was too far away from the controller to function. Artemis did not realize this, though, as he had designed it to work while in another time. It had worked perfectly at home, even if he had not understood where it was sending the cameras and objects. Even more alarming was the fact that the communicator in his LEP helmet was not working. No matter what he did, he could not contact Foaly or any of his friends underground. After determining that both tools were useless, Artemis decided that the only course of action would be to repair his device to bring him back home.

He decided that in order to repair the remote, he would need to find tools in this town to adjust it. Glancing around, he could see a group of people gathering in front of what looked like a small diner in the town. He moved closer to see what was going on and eventually ask them for help. To his surprise, the group suddenly turned around and started running after what looked like a huge mob that had formed. Curious, Artemis decided to follow them until he realized exactly how much running was involved in chasing them.

Realizing that he had already expensed a lot of energy on the task, he decided he would see it through to the end. He was out of breath by the time he had arrived at what looked like a large white house, at least large for the area. The mob had gathered there and seemed to be taunting the resident of the home, something that confused Artemis. This could be viewed as trespassing, a crime which was being blatantly committed. At least most people would do their best to keep crimes hidden. Even more surprising was the promise made to kill her, but Artemis decided it would be best to let the residents deal with this matter. The other group would be arriving soon, so no damage would be done. It was a mystery how he had managed to get here before them, one he would investigate later.

"Let her go! Let her go." Emma yelled, shoving her way through the crowd to stand between them and Regina. While she might not like the mayor, Emma could not deny that she was Henry's mother too. "Why should I listen to you?" Whale asked, still showing the signs of pure rage. He had wanted revenge on the queen, for tearing him away from his brother.

Emma was not going to take this from them, not now when she had already gone through so much. "Because I am still the sheriff." she told him, stepping closer to the doctor. That was when David and Snow stepped in the help. Artemis watched with interest as this continued for a few moments, ending in more confusion when they agreed to arrest the girl whose life had just been threatened. This was something he wanted to investigate, but there were other more important things for him to deal with. Most importantly, he had to determine how to get home without the help of his invention.

(Many years ago in the enchanted forest)

Kora was living a life of peace, her identity hidden from everyone in her small hideaway. While it might have been peaceful, she was not happy. This village reminded her far too much of her time living with her father, when she had to work and bow to others who did not deserve her respect. Kora gasped and clutched her stomach as the child began to come, knowing it was almost over and that she would soon return to her life as the prince's future wife.

The pain might have been unbearable, but Kora pushed through with the knowledge that she was bringing a new life into this world. As soon as she heard the crying and felt the pain fade, she breathed a sigh of relief. The child was here, separate from her and still a secret from the people who she would make a part of her family. "Oh my child, my beautiful child." she cooed, feeling a stir of love distantly within her. She was glad her heart was gone, allowing her to make this impossible decision once more.

Kora did not want Rumple to find the baby, the one who was in her arms. If he found the child, Rumple would know she had broken their deal and it would be over. The Dark One was known for torturing and killing people who crossed him. Pulling out something she had held onto as a last resort for escape, she set the child on the ground. In her hand, was a magic bean, something that would create a portal between worlds. While her child would live on unaware of its true heritage, it would still be safe. "Goodbye, sweet child. I have no choice but to do this, to give both of us our best chances." Kora whispered, touching his cheek just once before throwing the bean on the ground.

The portal opened up wide, a swirl of greens and blues taking the form of a vortex. A slight suction was created by the portal, causing the grass nearby to bend towards it on the ground. The child was torn away as well, dragged away from its home and brought to a new world. Kora stood silently, feeling her brief flare of emotion fade along with her child. It was time for her to return home, to finish her plans for the future.

(Today in Storybrooke)

Things got far more interesting for Artemis as he continued his search for the tools he needed. As he returned to town, a new threat was born elsewhere, a creature summoned in an act of revenge. Artemis wandered around, unaware of the threat that was hunting down its prey in the prison of Storybrooke.

He crossed paths with the wraith, a creature unlike any he had seen before. Artemis had knowledge of all races of fairies, from the demons of Hybras to the elves and pixies that lived underground. This was unlike anything he had heard of in the Book or in Foaly's own database. This creature was flying, its entire body covered in a pitch black cloak with ragged ends. Only its arms were visible and they were enough to haunt you. Long, bony arms covered in some kind of slime and ending in taloned hands. From underneath its hood, Artemis could see a pair of glowing red eyes.

As it flew past him, Artemis realized that this creature was multiple things. One, it was a hunter. It was moving with purpose and based on the build of its hands, it only desired to kill others. Two, it was magical. Creatures like that did not exist as far as he was aware. It must have been a lost race of the People, one that even they had forgotten about. Perhaps it was time for Artemis to learn more about this creature, for his own safety and the safety of all the fairies underground.

Following its trail, Artemis arrives at the prison and watches as it attacks the women from earlier, Regina. Its magic was strange, attacking her from a distance and draining something from her, but it was clearly effective. He was quickly shoved aside by a new group entering the station, Snow, Emma, and David. Ignoring the strange boy inside, they all rushed forward to help save Regina from the wraith.

"Hey!" David yelled, trying to get its attention. To further his efforts, he lifts a chair and smashes it into the wraith. Instead of having a damaging effect on the creature, it only serves to anger it further. Artemis made a mental note to remember this resilience. It would be important for any plans made to defeat it, if it was necessary. "Over here!" Snow called out, now worried about what the wraith would do to her husband. She uses a different weapon, one that proves to be more effective than the chair. By lighting aerosol on fire, she is able to scare off the wraith, forcing it to escape through the window into the night.

Artemis was certain to make note of that as well. This creature was weak to fire, or at least afraid of it. Based on the appearance of the creature, it had not been harmed, but he had not been able to get a close look before it escaped. He would have to spend more time here, it seemed, tracking down this thing and determining what to do with it.

"Did I-" Snow began, but Regina already knew what she was going to ask. While Regina was exhausted, she was awake enough to discuss their next move. "Kill it? No, it's a wraith, a soul sucker. They are regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey-me." she told them, holding out her palm towards the group to show them the strange mark. Artemis was intrigued, understanding what this meant. It made for an interesting challenge, deciding how to destroy something that could not be injured.

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked, but Artemis simply shook his head. The term regenerating was self-explanatory. In essence, the thing could not be killed as it would restore itself as quickly as it was destroyed. "There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead." Regina told them, echoing his thoughts. "Then we have a problem." Emma commented, but at that point the others remembered the stranger in the room, the boy they had passed to get to Regina.

(Today in Fowl Manner)

Butler had been wandering the grounds, patrolling for any danger that might be present around the house. Why anyone would go up against the Fowls was a mystery, especially when one realized what the Butler family was capable of. They were the most elite of all bodyguards and they were always assigned to a member of the Fowl family. Butler was no different, an exceptional bodyguard and friend to his charge, Artemis.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Butler realized something was wrong. Artemis normally came out at this time to give his brothers a lesson. He enjoyed spending time with them, teaching them new things and humoring their jokes. Butler was alert as he realized the break in this pattern, the lack of a lesson going on. Beckett and Myles noticed the difference as well, but they were not a bodyguard. They did not think anything was strange with their brother's absence and only continued playing their game.

Traveling upstairs to Artemis' study, Butler found it empty. Continuing his search, Butler discovered every room in Fowl manner did not contain his friend. On the verge of panic, Butler stopped, staring into a room containing a strange contraption, clearly a new invention of Master Artemis. He could see the inner mechanisms of the device and something even more alarming. The blueprints for the device, while still encrypted in some manner, were open and available for anyone passing by to view them. While Butler was not a genius, he did understand that Artemis had tried very hard to keep this hidden. If it was unlocked and displayed currently, something had gone horribly wrong.

Deciding that this was an emergency, Butler contacted a few of his friends underground, Surely they would be able to help uncover what had caused the young boy to disappear. He had thought that these adventures were over with, but he should have realized far sooner that they would never end. Nothing was ever simple when it involved Artemis Fowl II.

(Today in Storybrooke)

"I do believe I have a solution to your problem." Artemis announced as they all turned to stare at him. All of them looked suspicious, having not known him here or in their world.

"Who are you?" Regina asked, realizing this was not someone she had brought over in her curse. Artemis continued as if no one had interrupted him.

"If I help you with this wraith, I will require your assistance in return. I am looking for a way back home, but I do have enough time for a short detour."

Emma was frowning, naturally distrustful of anyone she just met. This boy was high on her radar, not only for his strange mannerisms but also because of his appearance. He was young, looking not much older than Henry, but he was dressed in a full suit with dark hair and dark eyes. His hair was barely visible as it was, because of the strange headgear he was wearing that covered most of his face and did not match his style of clothing. "Okay, kid. First of all, tell us who you are. I'm Emma, behind me are Mary Margaret and David and in the prison cell is Regina." she said, repeating Regina's request and introducing all of them to the boy.

Artemis nodded, seeing this as a reasonable request. If they would be working together, they would need to know each other's names. "Artemis Fowl II, heir to the Fowl Empire." he announced, but they still looked lost.

"Who were you back in our world?" Snow added, not quite able to place him. Artemis did not understand the question, not realizing that these people all came from another dimension. His expression clearly communicated his confusion, something that Emma caught on to.

"Guys, I think he is from this world. He isn't in the book at all." she said with a look of shock on her face. The others were beginning to realize this as well, studying the new boy and feeling it make sense. None of them had been able to place him, so he must be from here. "Look, Artemis, where is your home?" Emma asked, trying to get a sense of who this kid was. It would at least confirm her suspicion.

"Dublin, Ireland. Fowl Manner, to be precise." he replied, feeling that they should know the destination he was trying to reach with his plans.

"How did you get from Ireland to Main on your own?" Emma asked, shocked that such a young kid had been able to travel so far.

While he was shocked to hear how far his device had taken him, Artemis was growing irritated. These questions were growing more pointless to his goal, since knowledge of his method of travel did not help him return home. Either they would help him or not, he needed to know immediately. "The specifics are unimportant and you will not likely understand either. I merely need to know if we have a deal so we can move on to the next phase of my plan." he answered, while the others observed them carefully.

"I say we take the kid's offer. Few people would be willing to take on a wraith and this kid looks confident that he will defeat it." Regina added, curious to see what this boy could do.

Slowly, Emma nodded deciding that Regina was right. "Okay, what are we going to do about the wraith?" she asked, biting her tongue on her other questions. This kid would give her answers soon enough, she decided.

"Excellent. First, as you have already discussed, we cannot kill the wraith. If it cannot be killed, it must be sent away, to a place where it cannot reach any of us. Perhaps it could be contained, in some kind of prison." Artemis told them, still focused on finishing this plan.

The only question was where to send it. Fire would scare it to its prison, but he needed a prison created for it before hand. "I know just the place. Our world." Regina announced, agreeing with Artemis.

Still not understanding what that world was, Artemis nodded in agreement. "Very well then. Let us get what you need to create the prison and lure it there." he told them, already heading outside to continue the plan. Artemis was getting impatient with this, eager to return home to his family before Butler grew too worried.

Following Regina, Mary Margaret had a question of her own. "I thought our land was gone?" she asked, confused. Artemis was just as lost as before and was about to ask what this other land was when Regina responded.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists…well that's banishing it to oblivion."

Artemis had enough of being left in the dark. He hated not knowing things, especially something so vital to his own plan. "What is this land you keep mentioning? Do you have a way of sending it to another country?" he asked, but then realized he was wrong. They had referred to it as a world before, so another planet would be more likely.

The group seemed reluctant to answer his question. Emma pulled the others aside to speak with them, keeping their voices low so Artemis could not hear them. "Look, this kid is clearly not from your world. I don't know how he got here, but we need to be careful. He cannot learn about magic and the Enchanted Forest nonsense. It will not only make him think we are all crazy, it will also overwhelm him." Emma told them, glancing back at the strange boy.

"Well, how do you suppose we open a portal without magic?" Regina asked, crossing her arms. The plan had been simple; all she had to do was use the hat to open a portal while luring the wraith to it. Without the ability to open a portal, they had no plan and no where to send the wraith.

"I don't know, we'll figure something out. Maybe we should find a way to ditch the kid for a second and go get him when its our turn to help him." Emma suggested.

Mary Margaret was not happy with this solution. The boy had helped them and he had already seen magic, just by being present during the wraith's attack. He was still so calm about it as well. This boy might not be from their world, but he was not reacting the way someone would to seeing magic for the first time. "Emma, we need to take our time and think this through. I don't think abandoning him is the best thing to do right now." she insisted, furthering their argument.

Artemis watched from behind them with interest, glad that he had mastered the art of reading lips. He could understand most of their argument and knew that no matter what they decided, he would go with them. Artemis would not be left out of this plan that he had created while they went and forgot about him. They had a deal and he would not let them back out so easily.

His curiosity only grew as they argued. The place she had mentioned, the Enchanted Forest, he wanted to know what it was. They were also discussing magic, something Artemis did know a bit about, but it sounded as if they were planning on using it. How did humans manage to get magic, when it was only usable by the People? He had only been able to get magic by stealing it in the time tunnel. Even then, it had only been temporary. Artemis was going to stick around and find out.

"Okay, kid. If you're going to stick with us, you need to deal with not having answers to your questions for a while." Emma told him, after finishing their discussion. Artemis debated, trying to determine if she was serious or not. After some thought, he nodded and accepted her terms, realizing he had already gained far more answers then they had planned on giving him.

(Many years ago in Fowl Manner)

A portal opened up in the ceiling, one that brought a baby boy through to a brand new world. This one was very similar to the world that contained Storybrooke. It had the same geography, same culture, and even the same beliefs about how magic worked, among humans at least. There were two major differences between these worlds. One, was the flow of time. In the Fowls' world, time flowed in a slower manner, allowing them to live longer and age at a slower rate than in Storybrooke, even if the residents did not realize it. On top of that, it flowed in a circular manner, allowing the effects of any future time travel to be felt on the current time line. In Storybrooke, the past was flexible, able to be changed and able to alter the present, if anyone figured out the key to time travel.

The second major difference was magic. While humans did not notice it in Fowl's world, magic was present and surrounding all of them. Only the People had access to it and knew what was required to use it. In Storybrooke, magic was not present until it had been brought there by Rumplestiltskin. These two differences seemed small, but made all the difference to the people in this world.

As the baby landed, he began to cry. He had not expected such a violent journey and wanted attention from someone. He was hungry and tired, but no one was around to help him. In a distant room in the manner. Angeline Fowl was awoken by the sound. It did not take her long to discover the baby crying in the study. Her heart was warmed by the presence of the child, immediately giving her the desire to take care of the abandoned boy. She had always wanted a family and this was her chance to start one.

Artemis Fowl Senior also arrived to determine the source of the noise. "Timmy, look what was in the study!" Angeline exclaimed, holding the baby in her arms.

Artemis frowned, but he could already see the decision in Angeline's eyes. "You wish to keep the child?" he asked, knowing it would cause an increase in spending. He would have to come up with more clever schemes to keep their fortune in place with a child around. Perhaps a business adventure would do it.

Angeline nodded, laughing as the baby reached out and tried to catch her finger. "Very well. He shall be my heir, Artemis Fowl II." he agreed The two of them stared down at their new child, happy to have a family. Maybe one day in the future, they would tell him this story. Once he was older and would understand that he was still loved, regardless of his origin.

(Today in Storybrooke)

The plan was proceeding well, with just one flaw. It appeared that Mary Margaret and David were able to keep it distracted with torches quite well. All that was left was to open this portal that would trap it in another world, according to their hushed conversation from earlier. Artemis was eager for this to be over. The sooner they finished with the wraith, the sooner he could get home.

"It's not working!" Regina exclaimed after minutes of spinning a hat on the ground.

"What is the problem?" Emma asked, coming closer to try and help. Artemis needed to think quickly, in the event that she failed to open this portal. He was focused on coming up with another plan, standing in the back of the room near Emma and Regina while the others faced off with the wraith.

"Magic. It's different here." Regina replied, still not able to get it to work.

"Now would be the time!" David yelled, beginning to lose control over the wraith.

This was going to be a disaster, Artemis realized. The fire was no longer as effective at keeping it away from its target and it was now nearly racing towards Regina, who was still desperately trying to get the hat to work. Emma touched Regina's shoulder which suddenly brought the magic to life. Artemis watched as a purple vortex began to appear from inside the now spinning hat. He would have to keep in mind the trigger for this magic as well, this Emma girl. She had done something that allowed this to happen, he was certain of it.

"It's coming!" David yelled, just as it broke through and rushed towards Regina who was in front of the portal. Emma reacted quickly, shoving Regina out of the way while the momentum pushed the Wraith into the portal. As it fell, the wraith had one desire, revenge. It needed to get the soul of its target, the one above him in this world. Reaching up, it managed to grab something and pull it with him into the vortex.

Artemis was watching with interest and realized that he would be needed again. Sighing, he put his own needs on hold and stepped forward to join the girl in the swirling vortex, hoping the journey would not kill him. "No!" Snow and David screamed, watching their daughter disappear into a portal followed by Artemis. "I'm not losing her again." Snow declared, following Emma and jumping through.

David began to follow, calling out after them. "Neither am I!" The portal closed just seconds before he get through, leaving him on top of the floor, crushing the hat.

(Today in the Enchanted Forest)

Aurora and Mulan have just gone through a very emotional experience. Prince Phillip had been marked by a wraith, a soul sucker. He had sacrificed himself to protect them, leaving Aurora without her true love and trying to figure out what to do now that he was gone. "We should leave this place. It's not safe here." Mulan told Aurora, who was still leaning against Phillip.

"But the wraith is gone." Aurora said, confused. As long as that creature had been banished, they should be safe. "There's more. You need to know everything. much has changed in our land since you've been asleep." Mulan told her. Aurora was still confused, remembering how long she had been asleep. "It was less than a year." she commented, wondering how much could have happened in that time.

"In a manner of speaking. You see, as you slept, and Phillip and I searched for you, something worse happened." Mulan told her.

"What?" Aurora demanded, wanting to know what her people had suffered through recently.

"Are you familiar with Regina, the Queen?" Mulan asked, which Aurora nodded to. Everyone had heard of the evil queen, one who ruled heartlessly and inspired fear throughout her kingdom.

"She cast a curse on this land. A terrible, terrible curse. It ripped everyone away to another world. This corner of the land was untouched. No one knows why. And, for twenty-eight years, we were frozen. And then, time started again. Phillip and I were able to resume our search and find you. The land is now ravished with more dangers than you can imagine. We have found a safe haven and we must go there now." Mulan explained.

Suddenly, a noise is heard from the place where the wraith appeared. The two of them go to investigate, trying to determine what was there. Pulling away some of the rubble, the two girls stare down at the forms of three unconscious individuals. "Mulan, what is that?" Aurora asks, trying to figure out how they had gotten here.

"That is what brought the wraith here. That is what killed our prince." Mulan answered, staring down at them and determining a course of action. These strangers would be brought with them and face justice for what they had done.

 **Man, this is an idea that I've had sitting around for years. Once again, it is added to the list of stories that I've lost inspiration on and am asking for ideas to help complete. Credit will be given where due, and there is also a poll on my profile to request which story I focus on in the future. For this particular idea, I didn't get any further than drafting this, so it will take some time for this one to continue on if you guys want to see more. Part of me just really liked the idea of making Artemis Gold's son...but I got lost on exactly what would happen from there. Reviews will help give me ideas on where to go from here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl or Once Upon a Time

Waking up, Artemis wasn't certain what to think about his surroundings. Falling through an odd portal had left him dazed and oddly drained of energy. Now, he was trying to learn exactly what had happened to him afterwords. His arms were bound with rope, and the companions that had fallen with him were tied in a similar manner. Two individuals were ahead of them, keeping a tight grip on the other ends of the rope as the three stumbled along on foot.

The knots on the rope were tied tightly, Artemis concluded. He had attempted pulling his arms free, only for their captors to harshly pull him forward at a faster rate. With his normal lack of coordination, he nearly tripped and fell on his face from the tug. Learning quickly to let the rope be, he settled for calculating his next move. Currently, the area seemed to be rather uncivilized. They were walking on the border of some forest, with a river running alongside their left. A path seemed to have been made that led into the trees, one which the two strangers were leading them towards.

Oddly enough, the strangers seemed to adorn strange clothing as well. Considering he was a boy that had worn elegant dress suits his entire life, it only showed how odd it was if he found an outfit unusual. With a worn purple dress covered by a long white shawl, one girl rode with an odd confidence in her stature. The other seemed more alert, her gaze constantly scanning around for danger. She was dressed in an unusual form of black armor, almost like a slightly modernized variation on a knight's suit without the helmet. No…looking closer, it appeared to mimic ancient Chinese armor, now that he studied the patterns on the shoulder pads. Her dark red cloak and apparent asian heritage made that even more clear.

Regardless of the odd choice of outfit, Artemis knew his first priority was escaping. Based on what had happened earlier, this was a different world entirely. That portal he fell through was designed to send the wraith to a different realm, according to the magic user back in that strange town. So, it was only logical to assume he had followed after it. Either way, as they made their way along the path, venturing into the trees and away from the water, Artemis couldn't help but wonder just what kind of world he was in. Clearly, the armored girl likely fulfilled the role of a bodyguard of some kind. Considering the thinner stature of her companion, it looked as if she was too weak to truly fight against any danger in this place.

Keeping that in mind, Artemis scanned the trees for anything that might be of use. Remaining calm, he studied the forest floor. No signs of civilization resided here, either. There were few footsteps, showing little sign of human travel even. When Emma stumbled into him after being tugged on, Artemis grimaced and nearly tripped once more. Tree roots were sticking out of the dirt in places, making the walk even trickier considering their fast pace. "Keep it moving." The dark haired girl spoke, while Artemis studied the two closely.

"Pardon me, but I'm afraid you have the wrong person." It was a common excuse, given in so many movies. Artemis wanted to kick himself for using a phrase so cliche, but it was a bit too late to take it back.

Turning her head back towards him, the lighter haired brunette seemed to lift an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Then are you not the ones that brought forth the monster that killed my Phillip?"

Such a generic name gave him little to work with. Frowning, Artemis turned towards the others, seeing Emma and Mary-Margaret watching him with confused gazes. In an odd way, they looked dazed by the forced march towards their destination too. "While I can be accused of many things, I cannot say I am capable of creating anything that could be labeled as a…monster, did you say? Yes, I believe that is what you called it."

"A wraith." The girl's companion spoke, stopping their walk and turning towards them. "While you may not have summoned it, you did bring it to this place. I know deception when I see it, and I know you are not to be trusted."

Smiling, Artemis nodded as both girls turned to continue dragging them along. However, he still pushed through to try and speak, to learn anything he could about this place. "I suppose that is a fair enough response. Still, it would be a shame, to not investigate further. Such an unusual creature, can you truly be certain it killed anyone?"

With a shaky voice, the girl with the dress replied. "A wraith…it devours a person's soul. Once taken, it can never be returned. Phillip is lost forever, because of you. I will never forgive you for this."

Considering his first analysis of the creature, it wasn't entirely impossible. It still fit with his decision that it was a predator by nature, and it did make it magical in some form. With narrowed eyes, he began to think further on that idea. Magic worked in that town before, for humans nonetheless. Did this world do the same? Those girls had stated it was there home. In fact, one had even implied it existed, with her comment that magic was different in the town they had been in.

Studying the girls, Artemis debated just what to do now. He needed an ally, someone who knew this place well if he wished to get out. One of them would have to do for now, or both would be ideal. "Is that so? Tell me, just what does a wraith do with the souls it takes? Are they devoured? Do they reside in some other realm we have yet to discover? Theories state that there are an infinite number of dimensions that exist in our world, and that no one can truly know what each contains. While I was never one to believe in such stories, I have to say, I am starting to find it more probable every moment I spend in this place, away from the dimension I called home."

"No one knows." The black haired girl replied, her voice curt and calm. "All anyone knows is that the person might as well be dead. Without a soul—"

"A body cannot truly be alive. I am quite aware of this fact, as I've personally had to deal with such matters." It wasn't something he particularly liked to recall, either, but that was a different story entirely. "What if I were to tell you that it is possible for a soul to return into the body of a living host? That if this soul can be retrieved…your beloved Phillip has the potential to return?"

"Artemis!" Mary-Margret spoke, before either girl could respond. Their walk had stopped again, with both girls staring at him with wide eyes. The girl so concerned about Phillip had gasped at his comment, her eyes wide and flickering towards her companion for hope. In the distance, Artemis could see signs of tent-like structures, almost like temporary homes constructed as a refugee camp of some form. "You don't know anything about this world, it is better not to speak about things you don't understand." Her warning tone did little to make Artemis wary. Perhaps he didn't know this world, but he had excelled and learning the ways of the People before. This was just something new for him to learn and understand now.

Guiding her horse closer to him, the girl with the dress approached Artemis. "So, Artemis is your name, is it?" Nodding, Artemis smiled widely at the girl who continued frowning, studying him harshly. "I am Aurora, and this is my companion Mulan." Those names made Artemis frown, his mind immediately recalling children's movies he had been forced to watch with Mother growing up. He had disliked their childish premises, and the unbelievable ways magic always seemed to exist in those stories. "Your companion doubts the truthfulness of your words. Can you, or can you not, do as you claim?"

Folding his arms behind his back, Artemis debated. Allying with two strangers could bring about new enemies in an unfamiliar place, but he had little options. If their names truly meant they were characters from the movies he had watched growing up, it likely meant that he was dealing with a princess and a warrior. Oddly, it was strange to even consider those movies to be factual, but when facing unusual situations, he had little else to decide upon.

After a moment of debate, he slowly met her gaze and smiled. "Of course. It is a rather simple matter, when you look at the basic concepts behind such a thing. However…retrieving the soul is a different matter. When I…did something similar in the past, the soul was already bound to a specific area. Meaning, I knew exactly where it would be and when. However, this Phillip's soul…I haven't the faintest idea of where a creature such as a wraith would bring it. Locate his soul for me…and I can reunite it with his body."

Pulling on his arm sharply, Mary-Margaret shook her head and got their attention instead. Glaring at her, Artemis pulled his arm free, wishing his hand was free to smoothen the sleeve. "Look, I'm really sorry about him…we really only just met this kid, and he truly doesn't know anything about this world. I don't know where his wild fantasize have come from—"

Angered by his return to his twelve-year-old form due to the cloning process, Artemis scowled at her. Why hadn't Foaly correctly calculated the incubation time for his clone? "These are not fantasies, and I find lying highly distasteful." Oh, the irony of the lie he spoke. However, if anyone saw the telltale signs of his smile of amusement, no one commented on it.

True, he was getting better at being more honest, at becoming an honorable man. In many ways, he held true to that honor even as a thief, always making good on his promises to others. However, lies were a necessary component of deception, and they were often necessary parts of his plans. "Look, kid, if you're from Ireland, there's no way you could have heard about—"

"Magic? Leprechauns?" The girl seemed to blink, as if realizing where such tales originated. Perhaps he was dancing a bit too close to the truth, but there was no harm in admitting he believed in the folklore versions of such stories. "I assure you, the place I come from is rich with stories of magic and the like. It isn't quite as surprising to me as you might think, Miss Swan."

If all went well, he just might figure out how she had utilized it as well. Their magic was unlike even what he had seen the People utilize. With power like that, he could forget about his scheme with time travel. Instead, he could sell his magical knowledge to those underground instead. Granted, it still sounded a bit like his old underhanded ways, but he had to restore his family's fortune with something. At least he was truly offering them something in return this time, rather than holding one of their own for ransom.

"If your land is filled with stories of magic, it isn't one I would wish to see. That is the power that pushed us to this point…that brought us to the point where we are forced to call this home." With that, Mulan gestured towards the camp in the distance, moving a bit more slowly to accommodate their companions. "We're survivors, the ones left behind after the devastation of the curse that took away so many of the people that lived here. For some reason, those living in this area were unaffected by the curse…but that didn't mean other dangers didn't arise."

Much like any other tool, it was clear that magic could be used for good or for evil. In a way, it was like the difference between Opal and Holly. Both were capable of similar things, but Opal had utilized her power to try and eliminate an entire race of people. "I will keep that in mind. For what I am considering, however, magic isn't even required. My methods, though, will remain my own. After all, just as you desire to bring back your friend, we desire to return home."

"If you are asking for our assistance in return for your aid, that is not something we can decide upon alone." Mulan glanced towards Aurora, grimacing slightly. "As much as I wish to help my friend, it is out of my hands. Any intruders found in these lands are to be brought to The Pit. That is how we've survived…especially when you have done nothing to prove that you are of a trustworthy nature. Perhaps you have the others fooled, but I can see the deception in your eyes. There is a wisdom there beyond your years…and a darkness that makes me feel like I should cut you down where you stand."

"Mulan!" Aurora frowned, looking alarmed at her words. "He's only offering to help correct his own mistake. I say it is his responsibility to do so, if it is possible, that is." She was sitting stiffly, but Artemis smiled slightly when he realized he had her. At least one of them believed his tale, even with the limited details provided.

Either way, the further they were dragged into this camp of theirs, the more distrustful gazes he found. Mulan didn't reply to Aurora's outburst, not when they were back in their home. Apparently, speaking with prisoners was also not permitted. A wise decision, Artemis decided, but one they had ignored nonetheless. As they approached what looked like a wooden gate covering a massive hole in the ground, Aurora and Mulan both climbed off of their horses, stepping aside. Reaching down, Mulan lifted the grate-like cover, flipping it over and tossing a ladder into the hole. "Get down. This is where you will remain, until we deem you are safe and mean well to our people."

Being locked up like a criminal felt like something that should have happened to Artemis long ago. Never had it actually happened, but that did not mean he had not been heavily invested in criminal activities. His youth had allowed him to avoid such things in a way, always being written off as an ignorant child by his elders, even if he was more intelligent than them. As he approached the ladder, he gazed down and frowned at the distance. His coordination likely wasn't high enough to make it to the bottom, if his past experiences told him anything. Perhaps he had managed a few decent feats in the past, but those had always been with his life at risk, not in a simple matter such as getting into his own cell.

With Aurora turning away with a scowl, Mulan was left to oversee them. Using a small dagger, Mulan slashed through the ropes binding his hands. Rubbing his wrists, Artemis frowned once more. The likelihood of escaping through running was very small, and would likely result in him being dragged into the hole unconscious. Gauging those around him, he decided he didn't trust them to be capable of carrying him down the ladder without giving him a concussion. As a result, he resigned himself to the struggle, slowly placing his hands on the rungs of the rope ladder. It swung slightly under his weight, making him stiffen and tighten his grip at first. When it steadied, he began moving again, making slow progress as he moved down towards the bottom.

As he finished, Mulan moved to do the same for Emma and Mary-Margaret. However, when the ropes were cut on Mary-Margaret's hands, she quickly moved and lashed out at Mulan with a harsh punch. "Emma, run!" Her shout made the blond move foolishly towards the border, while Artemis sighed. Taking a seat, he decided to use the time to try and think of a plan while he waited for them to be forcefully dragged down to this place.

As he relaxed, someone else began to walk out from the shadows. "Hello? I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice someone else in this place." Lifting his gaze, Artemis frowned at the sight of the newcomer. It was an older woman, with dark brown hair and an elegant blue ball gown. The dark color and silver embroidery were of an even higher quality than that of the princess he saw before. What was someone such as her doing in a place like this?

Considering the names he had been given before, he wondered if perhaps this was Cinderella, or maybe even a variation on Rapunzel. Regardless, the story mattered little. "We will likely have more joining us in a moment." The woman folded her arms in front of her, smiling at him politely. She seemed older than he expected from some kind of fairy tale princess, but he supposed variations were expected.

Offering her hand, the woman seemed to hold herself with a similar pride as the other two Artemis had met. However, there was something slightly more refined about her pose, as if it was more trained than that of the others. "My name is Cora. It has been such a long time since I've seen a new face around here."

Taking her hand, Artemis kept his expression passive. Granted, his helmet hid most of his expression from sight, but it didn't hurt to be careful. With the way she referenced a long time frame, something was off. Their surroundings were that of a dirt cave, with rock walls and dust covering every surface. Even sleeping down here for just one day would place some amount of dirt and debris on clothing, but Cora looked clean and untouched by her surroundings. "I am Artemis Fowl the Second." Before he could add anything further, some man came down, carrying an unconscious Mary-Margaret. Following after her, Emma climbed down on her own, looking resigned to her fate.

When the soldier left, taking the ladder with him, Artemis frowned and focused back on the woman with him. By his side, Emma seemed to notice her as well, though her gaze kept worriedly flickering towards her other companion on the ground. "Well, it appears you were correct about our other guests today. Just what is your name?" Cora clasped her hands together in front of her, turning towards Emma instead.

Hesitantly, Emma watched the girl with narrowed eyes. "Emma…and who are you?"

"As I just told this young man here, my name is Cora. I am a friend."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Emma studied Cora closely. Artemis did have to admit, there was something in the way she carried herself that spoke of experience in dealing with some kind of fights. However, it was nothing compared to the calm control Butler exerted. "Right. So, Cora, what did you do to get put in this place? Seems like it's pretty ridiculous that they keep us down here over nothing."

Shrugging, Cora seemed to let out a sigh. There was something oddly forced about the noise, and Artemis couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her. If he could not get her to speak the truth, then perhaps he could see it. Reaching up to press one of the buttons on his LEP helmet, he began flipping through the different filters for his vision. He made note of a few that may come in use later on, but he settled with the thermal vision filter for now. With Foaly's enhancements, it actually seemed to function better than most thermal cameras, allowing him to see the change in body heat every time her pulse rushed through her body. Oddly, Artemis noted that there was a slightly colder spot in her chest, the color remaining unchanged with each pulse. That location was where her heart was meant to be, and he made a mental note of that fact as she spoke.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. To be honest, they are just being careful. It isn't as if I've done anything wrong, either." She spoke calmly, but there was something in her words that put Artemis on edge. Her pulse had faintly increased, but the reaction was far lesser than he would have expected from someone telling a lie. It still didn't stop his instincts from telling him that her words were lies, though.

Lifting his gaze to meet hers, Artemis left the filter on for the time being. "If everyone they've met is innocent, then holding us would hold no purpose. I find it odd that someone who has been here for any length of time claims to be innocent of any crime."

With a rueful smile, Cora shook her head. "You seem rather intelligent for one so young. While I didn't do anything wrong…I am here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it."

Still trying to identify her, Artemis frowned. Which fairy tale mentioned something about a curse? Which villain's mother played a prominent role? Part of his mind went back to Cinderella, but he dismissed it quickly. "You're Regina's mother?" Hearing that, Artemis did his best to hide the widening of his eyes. Luckily, the visor helped, but he did not expect this. The people he had met in that town from before, they were characters from stories such as this as well. Suddenly, Emma's mention of a book made much more sense. The name Regina…he couldn't quite place it, but it at least informed him that she was a villain from some fairy tale story, one that possessed magic. Likely, that made her Maleficent from sleeping beauty, or the witch from Snow White. Neither character seemed to hold a prominent mother figure, however. Strangely, Artemis found himself wishing he had done more research on such stories. Maybe then he'd have more knowledge of his current situation.

Deciding to try and learn more from this woman, Artemis spoke before Cora could reply. "I'm sorry, but did you say curse? How does that work exactly?" While he disliked being treated like a child, feigning ignorance was his best choice to get through this. The more she thought he believed her facade, the more relaxed she would become.

Shaking her head at him, Cora's gaze seemed to soften. "You aren't from here, are you?" When Artemis shook his head, she seemed to settle in to explain more. "Well, years ago my daughter cursed this land, forcing everyone here to be dragged to another world. Anyone effected lost their memories and lived new lives, in this other world. Here, magic runs wild in the air. I can't use it, but some are able to practice it. It can do anything you can imagine, if you set your mind to it"

He was beginning to see how little use his thermal filter was providing him with as he watched her speak. Granted, he could see the pulsating heat in her body, but it wasn't enough to function as any form of lie detector. He had thought that would be the case, but it had been worth the attempt. Switching the filter off, Artemis let his vision return to normal, wishing he had something more to use. Simply using visual cues from her expression were not enough, not when she was skilled at keeping her face passive and calm.

Either way, she had given him what he was looking for. His initial creation, it had brought him to a different world, the same world this curse brought the people of this dimension to. Strangely, in this world, people were characters from stories most children read as fairy tales. Granted, there were variations on those stories he had yet to see, but those variations still existed and changed the stories Artemis vaguely understood. Even more importantly, this world had magic that came to people naturally. No ritual was required to gain it, and that meant even Artemis could utilize it if needed. With that in mind, he closed his eyes, taking seat on the dirt floor. It irritated him to have to get dirt on his suit, but he could worry about appearances another time. For now, he had to get to work on his plan, while Emma continued wasting her time with a conversation that couldn't be trusted. After all, Cora was clearly not a prisoner of this place. No prisoner would be taken care of as well as she was, especially if she had been trapped in this place for years like she claimed.

 **Sorry about the major writing style change...like I said, the first chapter was an idea that I had sitting around for a long time that I couldn't seem to get inspired to continue on. As a result, my style has changed a lot over the years...and I can't even attempt to mimic what I did before, as I no longer like the way I wrote things in the past. Hopefully, you see this as an improvement...but if not, at least I managed to get a second chapter made, right? Thank you to blackkyu for the review that inspired me to keep trying! Anyone with ideas, feel free to share and let me know what you think! It might help me keep going sooner if I get more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Once Upon a time or Artemis Fowl

As Artemis sat on the ground, trying to tune out their voices to think, their other companion seemed to wake up. Next to him on the ground, Mary-Margaret sat up slowly, shaking her head with a slight grown. As her eyes flickered open and landed on Cora, her frown deepened and her gaze narrowed. "Emma, don't talk to her."

Whatever conversation had been going on was cut off, while Artemis frowned. "Oh Snow, you're awake. I'm so relieved." Hearing that, Artemis frowned. That was not the name he had been given for his companion, but it did explain a few of his theories. The woman he was traveling with was Snow White, if his former concept held true. Now, he just had to identify Emma's character and he'd be moving forward.

Rising to her feet, Mary-Margaret seemed to begin walking towards Snow, her eyes alert and locked on to the stranger. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse." Hearing that, Artemis smiled faintly. She truly did play a more major role, then. What story could she possibly come from? She did not strike him as Maleficent, due to the way Aurora seemed to have no qualms with being near the prisoner.

"Sometimes, the best of people are known for heinous acts." Artemis' declaration made both of his companions stare at him as if he were insane. Even Cora blinked, her eyes slightly wider at his comment. "Regardless, her knowledge of this world has been incredibly helpful thus far." At this point, he was debating if he truly should switch his allegiance. While Snow White was traditionally a heroic figure in most versions of her story, Artemis was on the borderline of morality still. He kept his escapades legal most of the time these days, but that did not mean he wasn't willing to go back, if his needs required such acts.

"Whatever she told you was all lies." Snow's comment made Artemis raise an eyebrow, though she likely could not see his expression.

Turning towards her, Artemis folded his hands in his lap. "Based on what I've heard thus far…everyone I've met is from a children's story of some form, and they've all been cursed and dragged to a different dimension. Magic exists here, and it can do powerful things—"

"Okay, maybe she was telling the truth, but magic always comes with a price." Snow's warning made Artemis tilt his head slightly. So, was there something similar to the ritual then? Is this the price she referred to? Oddly, it did not seem that way to him. He was under the impression that her words were simply referring to consequences occurring as a result of one's actions.

Nodding, Cora glanced towards the young boy on the ground. "She is correct, you know. I suppose I didn't think to tell you, as few actually have an interest in such power."

Mary-Margaret shot Cora a distrustful glare once more at her words, her mouth shut in a tight line. "Look, all of you, let's just hear her out for now." Emma stepped between them, glancing around the room. "We are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina, and Artemis needs to get back to Ireland."

"Who's Henry?" Cora's confused comment was directed towards Emma, who ran a hand through her hair to push it out of her face.

"My son, I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated."

Hearing that, Artemis was really beginning to wonder about that town. A curse created it, and it seemed to work outside of the normal laws of the world. "Shared custody isn't all that complex. In most cases, terms are laid out quite plainly in such agreements, to ensure that all parties involved are—"

"Look, kid, when I said it's complicated, I meant it. I don't know how old you are, but you haven't lived long enough to even understand what raising a kid is like, let alone the legality of fighting to keep your kid." Ah, that made more sense. If she was in the middle of a battle for custody, that would make things more complex.

"I may know more than you might think. When one's father is proclaimed dead to the world and one's mother is insane, it is only inevitable that one would end up raising oneself." He flashed Emma a dark grin, seeing her eyes widen. "I had no desire to go into the system, so I worked around it. To put it simply, I hid my mother's insanity from the world to maintain my access to our family's funds. After all, someone had to continue searching for Father."

"Emma, what kind of kid did we drag along with us on this mission?" Snow's question was spoken with worry in her gaze. That woman's bleeding heart and desire to help anyone could be used to his advantage, Artemis realized.

Watching Artemis, Emma only shook her head, closing her eyes and pressing a hand to her forehead. "I have no clue, but we're stuck with him now." With a sigh, she placed her hands on her hips, studying Artemis for a moment. "Kid, if you really have—"

"I do have a name, one which I have provided to you." When Emma seemed to blink at him, Artemis sighed in response. "Artemis Fowl. If you could please restrain yourself from pointless nicknames, it would help us remain civil for our time trapped in this place."

"Alright, Artemis." It looked like she was suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, but Artemis was still satisfied with the change. "If you've got that many family issues, we can help you find something else. Being in Storybrooke has taught me a lot, and it has been a bit of a ride…but the most important thing I'm beginning to learn is that you don't have to be alone."

Knowing she'd never figure out the meaning of his words, Artemis clasped his hands in his lap. "I never once claimed to be alone, Miss Swan. I have more friends than you might think."

"Without a family, yet never alone. I wish I had what you have, child." Cora seemed to pick up a variation on Emma's nickname for him, making him scowl in irritation. What did it take to get people to use his name? "Unfortunately for me, my daughter has done terrible things and is now in another world entirely. I was never able to guide her down the right path…to show her what she was doing was wrong. If only there were a way to get to her, to try and talk to her and fix things now…but it is too late."

To most, the wistful sadness in her tone was obvious, and it made it sound as if her words were emotional to be spoken aloud. However, Artemis studied her closely. Emotional words led to physical reactions. Switching his filter back on, he studied the pulsating heat in her body, seeing red flares with each heartbeat. Once again, he found the spot where her heart should be oddly empty, but the pulse itself remained calm and steady. She wasn't sad, nor was she disappointed in leaving. There were no stutters to her pulse, no quickening or slowing in its rate.

Turning the filter off again, Artemis frowned. "Attempting to raise a child that is already an adult usually only makes them dislike you more. I find it tedious when others attempt to lecture me about what is right and wrong, and even more so when people insist that I need to make more friends." His gaze lingered on Emma with his last comment, watching the girl actually roll her eyes this time.

"That may be the case…but I think my daughter might be different than you. Can you honestly tell me you dislike receiving the love of your mother? Wouldn't you miss her embrace if it vanished from your life entirely?"

Cora's question may have been valid, but Artemis was not going to let her realize it. "Perhaps some children would, but I am not the average child. In fact…I used my very own mother as a test subject for an experiment of mine." He didn't really see the need to elaborate any further. After all, giving his mother a harmless sleeping drug wasn't going to further his needs here.

Snow's eyes widened, her hand pressing to her chest at his comment. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, her arms crossed over her chest with a frown. "You couldn't have! She's your mother, how could you do something like that?"

Shrugging, Artemis rose to his feet, realizing he wouldn't be getting the chance to think any further now that even Snow was willing to converse with Cora. "Simple, I required more money. Our wealth had depleted drastically, and in a rather…ambitious plan of mine, there was something I needed to test to see if it would work or not. Having a rather moldable mind to utilize for such purposes worked well."

As he spoke, Artemis kept watch on Cora out of the corner of his eyes. He could see an odd gleam in her gaze, her smile widening ever so slightly at his words. "A man motivated by greed…I can't say you're the first one I've met, and I'm certain you won't be the last. Either way, I'd say we just have to agree to disagree…my daughter will learn to see things my way, that much I assure you."

Tilting her head, Snow seemed to narrow her eyes at Cora. "So, you do have plans to reunite with her. I figured you were up to something."

Laughing, Cora shook her head and focused on Snow instead. "Oh, Snow, if only I had the capability of such a thing. Sadly, there are no portals out of this realm anymore…no more magic beans to open portals. No matter how much I might wish it otherwise, my daughter has gone well beyond my reach."

"Too bad she didn't fall here with us. If you're that interested in a reunion, I'd have been happy to leave her with you." Snow smacked Emma's arm for the comment, making the blond sigh and shake her head. "What? You can't honestly tell me you like having her around Storybrooke all the time. She's vindictive and crazy, willing to hurt others to get what she wants. I mean, look at what she did to keep Henry away from me! She poisoned my son, with some magic curse she planned on giving to me."

That sounded like an interesting story, but it wasn't one for Artemis to hear at the moment. "That isn't the way we do things, Emma. You'll have time to learn…but there's always an option that doesn't involve hurting and abandoning others. Would you honestly want the people here to suffer, just because we can't stand to be around Regina now?" Her question seemed to make Emma close her eyes, sighing and dropping her arms to her sides.

"Well, discussing this is kind of pointless right now. It's not like she's even here, and from the sounds of it, we can't get back either."

It was an issue, one which Artemis needed to get around. Magic was obviously the key, but what form? Based on the brief comment from Cora a moment ago, creating a portal between realms was not an easy task. "I wonder…perhaps there is a way." His device had taken him to a different realm. This place, while seeming to lack in technology, must have at least something he could use to replicate it. With his thoughts churning, he began frowning, his gaze focusing at some point on the ground as he became lost in thought.

For now, he was glad to have such an excellent memory. Keeping blueprints and designs of the device were his method of working through changes. It wasn't necessary for him to recall what he had created. "You know of a portal?" Cora's question sounded curious, her feet taking her closer to the young boy.

As she came closer, Snow grabbed Artemis' shoulders, pulling him away. Startled by the sudden contact, Artemis stiffened and tried pulling away. He disliked being controlled in this manner, especially by strangers. "Stay away from him, Cora. If he knows of a portal, it is one you are never going to see."

"More importantly, how would the kid that doesn't even know where we're at know how to find a way back? I don't know about you, but I just don't buy it." Emma studied Artemis, watching as the boy finally shrugged off Snow's grip. Giving her a sharp look, Artemis worked on smoothing out the sleeves of his suit, working out the wrinkles her grip had placed in the fabric.

Satisfied that it was fixed, Artemis turned back towards Cora. "Currently, we are in a dimension where fairy tales are reality. Am I incorrect in this assumption?" Emma only stared at him with wide eyes, blinking at him in disbelief. "Even a child could have deduced this, based on the clues given thus far. Simply listening to the names of those around us was enough…curses, Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, more commonly known as Sleeping Beauty, it all points to the same place. When you consider the fact that a portal brought us to a world you claimed as your own…it makes sense that the town I found myself in is filled with characters from stories utilized to entertain children."

"Okay, maybe you are right…but Artemis, the stories you grew up hearing aren't the real stories that happened. Trust me, it isn't easy to understand what is going on in this place. I've spent plenty of time running around town, and it took me weeks to even believe the curse existed. I'm still not quite believing the fact that I'm in some world where magic, and fairies…and who knows what else exists!" Emma's outburst made Artemis raise an eyebrow. Likely, this world's version of fairies was different from his own, but it would not hurt to check and verify that fact.

Reaching up to his helmet, Artemis once again tried toying with the communicator in it. Altering the frequency it was picking up, he hoped to reach something. However, he still heard nothing but static, and discovered it was as useless here as it was in town. "Differences are only to be expected. Tales told by people that haven't even witnessed the true stories occurring are bound to have countless lies, after being based on rumors and speculation alone. There is only so much research and historians can gleam from what they find…and the rest is filled in with what society deems fitting. Considering these tales have been designed to entertain the minds of simple children, it is highly unlikely for any of the darker aspects of them to be portrayed to the public."

"That still doesn't explain how you can just…believe in fairy tales on a whim!" Emma seemed angered by this, shouting at him over something as simple as that.

Touching her arm, Snow seemed to try and give Emma a gentle squeeze. "Emma, you do realize he is just a child. At his age, it is very easy to still believe in stories like that…to believe in magic. In a way, it just makes things like this easier to accept…I mean, it isn't like we're telling an adult to believe that our stories are actually real, and that this place exists." Artemis was tempted to tell them the truth, just to see their reactions, but it really wouldn't benefit anyone at this point.

Instead, his gaze flickered over to Cora, who had been listening with a slight frown. "Whatever you believe, or don't believe, my interest still remains. Just what makes you think you can find a portal to a world without magic?"

"Artemis, please don't listen to her." Snow tried to drag his attention away, just as he opened his mouth to speak. She moved her grip away from Emma, grasping his shoulders and turning him to face her. Frowning at the contact, he tried pulling away again, but she refused to let him move. "I know you don't understand what is happening, and I know all of this has to be incredibly confusing for you…but she isn't someone that can be trusted. She's done horrible things, even to her own daughter that she claims to love."

Cora seemed to feign shock at Snow's words, her lips parting as she shook her head. "It is a shame to see that my daughter has filled your head with lies. Whatever stories she told you, I assure you, I never did anything to harm her. I only did what was necessary to give her her best chance in life, to grant her the opportunities never given to me."

That phrasing seemed to grab Emma's attention, her expression turning dark as she avoided the woman's gaze. However, Snow still remained focused on Artemis. "She is very deceptive, and I know it sounds like she's trying to be a good person…but I once believed her too, and I've regretted it every day since. Trusting this woman…it will only cause you pain, Artemis. You don't have to tell her. I mean, didn't we promise to get you home? Just…let us figure out our own plan, together, okay?"

She had an odd charisma about her, but it wasn't something that inspired Artemis. He always worked better as the mastermind, keeping the plan to himself until it became necessary for others to learn of it. "I believe I know exactly what I am doing. In fact…I expect we will spend no longer than a single day down in this place, before escaping." That made both Snow and Emma blink at him, their eyes wide. Even Cora scoffed, shaking her head at him.

"There is no escaping this place. Trust me, if there were a way out, I would have found it sometime in the last two decades." That gave Artemis at least some kind of timeframe for this woman. Once again, it only emphasized the fact that she was not a prisoner in any sense of the word. Life sentences were not given to the parents of criminals, regardless of what world our country they were in.

Instead of revealing anything, Artemis simply smiled and sat back down, leaning his back against the rock wall of the circular pit. They were free to disagree with him, but he had put everything in place for them to be leaving once night fell. None of them had even realized his plan had begun before even arriving in this place, when he first woke up with his hands cuffed in bands of rope. Artemis Fowl would not let himself remain imprisoned for long, not when he had plans to work on and things to do to show this world his true brilliance.

 **Due to a special request, this story is getting an update today! Classes are starting again, so there will likely be longer gaps between updates for a while. However, if I get enough reviews/feedback...I may be persuaded to procrastinate on my work a bit to get some writing done. Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl or Once Upon a Time

As night fell, the pit seemed to grow even darker than it normally was outside. The small hole above them allowed little light to pass through, and with it already limited to just the light of the moon and stars, it became practically nothing but darkness. Silence had filled the room after Artemis refused to reveal anything further. Emma had continued prodding him for answers, only to realize he wouldn't speak. Even Cora seemed to study him closely, watching as the boy sat calmly in his prison, his gaze angled upward towards the exit that none of them could reach.

Not long after the silence fell, Snow and Emma had joined him on the ground. Cora seemed to be too worried about cleanliness and propriety to sit, especially with the skirts of her dress making it more challenging. "This is insane. We need to start thinking of a real plan to escape. I can't just sit around waiting for some kid's mysterious idea of a miracle to come! Henry is still waiting for me, and I need to get—"

"Emma, you've said this before." Snow interrupted, sighing and leaning her head back against the rock wall. Her eyes were drifting shut slightly, exhaustion clearly taking over after their long day. "We all want to get home…but none of us have anything we can do. Cora can't be trusted, Artemis is just a child, and you…you don't even know a thing about this place, even if you were born in this world." That was interesting to hear. If Emma was born here, she technically was a fairy tale character. However, from the sounds of it, she was actually raised in a world similar to his own.

Thinking about that, his mind went back to his former musings on the invention that had brought him to that town. While it had been designed for time travel, the images he had gotten back should have proved him wrong. Each test gave him minimal results, and based on the fact that Emma recognized Ireland as a location, it was safe to assume that her world was similar, if not the same, as his own. However, the fact that modern technology had appeared to exist, and his lack of communications with the People only confirmed that it was a different world rather than a different era. So, what was the difference? He had been debating that for most of his time down here waiting, when his mind was not considering ways to modify his plans to return.

"As I stated before, there is no escaping this place. Only the ones in power have the ability to free us, and they won't do that for intruders that threaten their home." Cora seemed to sigh, leaning back against the wall even if she would not sit. "If things were as simple as that, I would have gotten out of here long ago."

Biting his tongue, Artemis refused to acknowledge that he knew she had gotten out of here. Hearing her constant insistence on being trapped here got on his nerves, especially when she was clearly trying to use them for her own gain. "And as I keep saying, we should be trying to work together, rather than focusing on some old grudges." Emma gave Snow a pointed look, clearly hinting for her to trust Cora a bit more.

"No, I do not think we should." Artemis spoke calmly, the first comment he had to add as they waited. It caused the others to grow silent again, staring at him with wide eyes. "In fact, if I've learned anything from listening to all of you discuss your plans of getting out of here, it is that none of you can be trusted."

"Hey!" Emma glared at him, leaning forward and placing her palms on her knees. "We're the ones that decided to trust you, kid. Don't go blaming us for whatever problems that happened because of your own insane plans."

"Complications are expected with any genius plan. As for trusting me, really it did not take much to gain such a thing. You are naïve in that sense, believing that because you see a simple child, I mean no harm. However, you also refuse to provide me with the necessary facts to continue my plans…and you continue to divulge information to your companion, acting as if I am not intelligent enough to comprehend what it is we are facing." That seemed to leave Emma silenced, her eyes wide and leaning back once more. "As for Cora…well, I believe that is best left alone. After all, she just may prove to be more useful than either of you in the future."

Bowing her head slightly, Cora seemed to take that as a compliment. "Well, I appreciate the sentiment…but I feel no need to keep things hidden from our friends here. If you have reasons to distrust me, then speak your mind. I will not take offense, and I will do everything to put your mind at ease."

With a slight smile, Artemis gazed up at her. "I do not think you are capable of such a feat. However…if you truly wish for me to explain your actual role in this town to the people here, I will do so."

Laughing off his words, Cora seemed to tilt her head, giving him a tight smile. "My role? What, as their prisoner?"

Pulling his helmet off, Artemis shook his head and let her truly see his gaze. Her brown eyes met his mismatched ones, looking startled by the sudden revealing of his expression. The confidence in his gaze, and the level way he met her gaze seemed to make her turn away, avoiding the look in his eyes. "You and I both know exactly what I speak of, Cora. The question is, do you wish to broadcast that truth further, or shall we keep it as a secret between potential allies?"

Hearing that, Cora's gaze turned back to his, studying him for a moment. "I rather like you, you know." She paused for a moment, her gaze still focused on his form. "Never did I expect a mere child to see through me…but I suppose it was unavoidable for someone to learn the truth. I look forward to our potential alliance, Artemis Fowl…but be warned. I am not someone you should cross, and while I am very patient, I am quick to anger."

For the first time, Artemis felt as if he was hearing words from the real Cora, rather than the persona she created for herself in here. Nodding, he returned his LEP headset to his head, hiding his face once more and leaning back. "Wait…Artemis, what is going on here? What is Cora up to?" Snow seemed to be alarmed by this interaction, her gaze switching between the two of them.

"I do believe we've established that such knowledge must be discovered on your own. After all, I was not lying when I stated I didn't trust a single person here." As he spoke, shadows seemed to shift along the walls of the darkened hole they sat in. The grating above them was moving, scattering what little moonlight was flittering down to them. "Just in time…it appears as if my prediction was accurate, was it not?"

Rising to his feet, Artemis watched as a ladder seemed to fall down into the hole for them. He frowned at it, once again realizing the necessity of such an object, but disliking having to climb back out. At least he didn't have to rush. Before anyone could reply, he already moved towards it, grabbing the rungs and climbing towards the exit. "What the hell did that kid manage to do?" Emma was staring in wide eyed shock, slowly rising to move towards him.

By her side, Snow rose as well, shaking her head. "I don't have a clue…"

"He is a child genius…it is no wonder he's figured out so much." Cora even seemed impressed, observing as Artemis climbed closer to the top.

It had only been a few moments, but someone was already shouting down towards them. "I don't have much time. If you truly are going to help us bring Phillip back, then start climbing and get out." Aurora's calm command came from above them, making Artemis smile. He had seen the desperation in that princess, and he knew how to appeal to such an emotion.

Arriving at the surface, Artemis could feel his breathing was a bit labored. He paused for a moment, resting on the grass and gazing around him. As expected, they were in a rather central location of the tents built for the survivors of the curse. A long wooden table seemed to be set up almost like a picnic table in the distance, with leftover plates and food left out from their meal. They had sent down some food earlier in the night for Artemis and the others, but it had been an odd meat that Artemis did not trust his body to accept that easily. Snow had claimed it was fine, claiming it came from a chimera and eating it without complaint, but he had noticed Emma refused to eat it along with him.

Kneeling near the entrance to the pit, Artemis saw Aurora keeping the ladder steady. Emma was following after him, followed by Snow and Cora. Standing near Aurora on the outside, however, was an addition he had not expected. Mulan was watching warily, still dressed in armor and alert as she gazed around the village. "You better be capable of doing as you claim, child. I will not tolerate anyone who harms Aurora, and if you prove to be a threat to her, I will not hesitate to cut you down, regardless of your promises to her."

Such harsh words only made Artemis nod. Her protective streak oddly reminded him of Butler, and he knew not to press a bodyguard's desire to protect their charge. "I assure you, I mean her no harm. In fact, my sole desire is in getting home. Gaining allies is the first step to getting away from this place."

"And what is stopping you from leaving?" Mulan gazed at him calmly, with narrowed eyes. "We did not ask you to bring a wraith to our lands, nor did you have reason to be wandering about the castle grounds. No one has been to that castle in decades, yet you arrive the moment Aurora awakes. Do not think I am willing to see that as a mere coincidence."

"Cross-dimensional travel, if you must know. I do not come from your world, and unfortunately, our plans to banish a creature to a world that did not exist brought the wraith here, along with us." That seemed to make Mulan hesitate, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "Now, I did claim to have the knowledge of how to return a soul to a body, but I never stated anything about helping with accomplishing such a thing without anything in return."

Lifting her gaze as Emma climbed out, Aurora seemed to sit stiffly on the ground. "And what is it you want? Name your price, so we can be on our way."

"Answers, and potentially directions to a place where I can create what I need in peace. Likely access to the closest resemblance to the tools I am familiar with, as well." That seemed to be too vague for them, based on the shared look between Aurora and Mulan. "First, I wish to know more about magic, specifically portals. Cora mentioned them before, and I wish to know why they no longer exist."

Taking a moment to study him, Mulan nodded and let her hand drop from her sword. "Portals are powerful magic, one of the most difficult forms to create. Always, some outside tool is required—a bean, magic slippers, or even a hat. However, it was always the giants that grew the beans, and they have long since died away. Magic slippers have not been seen in decades, and the only one known to utilize a hat for travel was last seen leaving for Wonderland." Making a note of the hat Artemis had traveled through, he realized that it had likely belonged to the Mad Hatter.

"Is there no way to create one through sheer willpower? From what Cora claimed, it sounded as if desire was the only thing required for magic…that and payment of some form."

Before Mulan could answer, Emma shook her head. "Magic won't help us, Artemis. None of us can use it, so you might as well just figure something else out instead."

Ignoring her, Artemis remained focused on the warrior, whose gaze flickered towards Emma then back to him. "Magic does come with a price…but it is not always what you expect it to be. While I am no witch, I do know enough to say that the more complex the spell, the more complex the casting. Stronger magic requires a higher price as well…and that makes portals that much more difficult to create."

Artemis was wishing he had found a witch, or at least some form of magic user in this world. Either way, it was enough to know that his time was not best spent learning how to access this power. "I see…then what of the technology of this land?" At their blank expressions, Artemis sighed and rubbed his temples. Perhaps things were at a worse point than he first thought. "Tools. What forms of tools are commonly utilized, be it for building, lighting, construction? I had something I wished to make…but it may be impossible if you do not have what I require or a sufficient replacement."

As Snow came to the top, she overheard his question and smiled. "Sorry, but this place is a world way different from what you know, Artemis." Standing on the grass, Snow seemed to gaze around herself at the town. "There are no computers, electricity is a thing of the past, and indoor plumbing…well, let's just say it is a good way to get well acquainted with the forest and the world you live in."

Grimacing at the thought, Artemis tried to think of some way around all of it. It would take some time, but he could fashion his own power source with the right materials. First, he needed some form of conductor, then something that could actually hold a charge. Closing his eyes, Artemis sighed, realizing that it just might be an impossibility. Would magic be a sufficient replacement? While he had designed his device to work around such an ability, magic actually made it a far simpler process. He simply needed to understand how to tie magic into his creation, then it would work just fine even without a power source.

Making a mental note to look into it further, Artemis focused on Snow. "And the tools? Are there any devices similar to screwdrivers, wiring, metal plates, and the like?"

"What are you even planning on building out here? It isn't like some machine is going to help us get home, Artemis." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, watching as Cora joined them. Her gaze seemed to spot Artemis first, smiling slightly and rising to observe the others helping them escape.

Seeing her joining them, Artemis frowned, thinking about how much to reveal. "If you do not try, you will never know if it can succeed."

Emma did not reply, but Snow sighed and smiled at him. "I don't know all of what we have in terms of things like that…but it sounds like you'll be looking at someplace like a forge. The places we build weapons at should have most of those materials, at the very least. But wires…I don't think we have anything like that. Like I said, technology isn't anything like you're used to from your world."

"I'm afraid I do not understand your terminology either, so I cannot be of use in locating these objects known as wires." Mulan seemed to speak, a frown accenting her confusion.

"A wire is a thin metallic strand that can…never mind, I suppose it isn't truly possible to explain if your world does not have further knowledge of science." With that, Artemis sighed, running a hand through his hair. One plan was gone, but he needed to quickly come up with a backup to get back home.

With her hands clasped together, Cora seemed to study him. "A thin metallic strand, you say? So…would something similar to a string of gold suffice?" Blinking, Artemis turned towards her. Granted, it wasn't as ideal as copper or silver, but gold could conduct enough energy to at least begin the process. If he could obtain something like that, it would be the start of a plan.

"No, we are not going there." Snow's refusal was obstinate, her head shaking at Cora with a harsh glare. "You know what he does to intruders. Even if he isn't here anymore, no one enters that place."

"Ah, but you forget, my daughter was his student. If I learned anything from watching her, it was how to earn the trust of a certain nuisance that couldn't learn to stay out of my family's life."

"Whoever's place this is, it doesn't matter." Aurora rose, standing confidently as she removed the ladder from the hole. "We have an agreement, and that means you must hold up your end of the bargain. If you wish for us to help you get home…you must bring back Phillip first."

It wasn't the order he would have preferred, but he would have done the same in their situation. Studying them closely, Artemis nodded and folded his hands behind his back. "Very well…then, I take it you've learned of the location of Phillip's soul?" Both girls shared a look, while Aurora frowned, biting her lip.

When Mulan turned back to him, her gaze was level and calm. "You will help us locate it. If you can manipulate souls to the extent that they can be returned to the bodies of the living, surely finding one is a simple matter."

"Wait, manipulate souls? Where is this coming from?" Cora seemed to be prompting for more information, but Mulan tensed as she spoke. Much like Snow, it was clear that there was a strong distrust of the person that had just come from the prison below.

"None of your business. Now, if you wish to remain outside of the Pit, I suggest we get moving. It won't be long before the others begin to awaken." With that, Mulan spun around, moving to leave. "Weapons are stored near the dining table. Grab what you need, and we'll be off."

Snow grabbed a bow and quiver, keeping them on her back as if it were natural to her. Emma seemed to glance over them, before sighing and only grabbing a small dagger. She didn't seem comfortable with the weapons offered. Glancing at them, Artemis knew Butler would be able to utilize most of what was here, even if it was dated, but his own abilities were another matter. He was far more likely to injure himself with them than he was to injure something else, so he left them alone.

When Cora walked by, she seemed to ignore it as well. "You know, I could be helpful to you, if you could just explain what we were doing. After all, I have the same goal as Artemis and his friends…I simply wish to leave this world for theirs, to reunite with my daughter."

When Aurora and Mulan remained silent, Artemis sighed. "They appear to be unwilling to turn to others for help, yet they are entirely clueless on where to begin."

"We are not!" Aurora was quick to defend herself as they walked out of town, moving back into the forest surrounding it. "There is supposed to be a run down library in an abandoned town a few miles from here. Hopefully, it will contain something on wraiths and how their powers function."

"A wraith? Why the interest in such dark creatures?"

Cora's question didn't seem welcome yet again. "A companion of theirs fell victim to the undead creature. They seek to bring him back," Artemis replied. It was a simple comment, but it wasn't quite the response Mulan and Aurora wanted to provide.

"You are not wise to trust Cora, Artemis. Perhaps the Evil Queen was the one who cursed us, but Cora is the one who pushed her to that point." Mulan's comment didn't seem to hold any logic, so Artemis ignored it. He had seen little evidence of the evil Cora had done, even if he could see signs of deception in her words and actions. Either way, he needed her on his side for now, even if they were both only seeking to use each other.

"Is that so? And what if I were to tell you that I know a thing or two about wraiths?" That made Aurora pause, turning towards her. Mulan grabbed her arm, shaking her head at the princess and urging her to keep moving. After their shared look, Aurora seemed to nod, taking a step forward and continuing on without voicing her opinion. "A soul that has been taken by a wraith is not destroyed…it is merely stored inside the body of the very wraith that devoured it. Now, finding that specific wraith is problematic…a summoning ritual is often needed to bring one nearby, and they reside within another realm, often tethered to ours by a physical object that serves as a portal between two worlds."

"I thought portals were difficult to come by?" Artemis turned towards her, seeing Cora smile and nod.

"They are, but these are different. Objects containing wraiths are not accessible by humans. Simply put, our magic cannot activate the portals contained within, and even if it could, it is a one-way gateway to a world consumed by soul-sucking monsters. It isn't exactly a place you'd want to travel to." There was a slight amusement in her tone, and an odd derision as well. It was as if she were speaking down to him, and it irked him to hear that superiority in her voice. "Either way, it sounds as if we are searching for a wraith's talisman to accomplish your goals."

"But we abandoned the amulet when…when we realized it was what caused the mark." Aurora spoke, her eyes wide.

Squeezing her shoulder, Mulan seemed to try and steady the princess. "Do not worry, we did not travel far when we dispatched the object. In fact, I believe I know the way to the place we last saw it." Taking a turn on their path, Mulan began to focus on moving through the trees. Oddly, Artemis was wishing he had actually taken to some form of outdoor activities back home. Right now, he was realizing how difficult it would be to survive in this place without any knowledge of survival skills like the ones honed by Butler.

Before they got far, however, Mulan stopped and turned towards Cora with a frown. "Actually…I do not think it is wise to keep the queen's mother with us here. I was not lying about her nature, and I think I speak for all of us when I say she is better off in the Pit she crawled out from."

Her phrasing was oddly fitting, but Artemis was not in the mood to be amused. "She understands magic." It was a calm statement, one he had realized early on. Despite how much she tried to hide it, the only one offering information on actual magic and how it worked was Cora. "However she gained such knowledge is unimportant, but I feel as if it would be a useful tool to understand as we move forward."

"If you wish to learn magic, then you are an even greater fool than I first thought." Mulan's words made Artemis frown. No one called him a fool, not without one day learning to regret insulting his intelligence. "Magic is a burden to those that use it, and it often corrupts its users. Technically, it can accomplish great things, but take one look at this land and you can see the havoc it brings." The state of humanity in this world was dark, Artemis realized. She had a fair point, but it did not mean there weren't ways to improve their abilities.

"And if you wish to send me away, you will lose the one person offering to help you save your precious prince." Cora's words came coldly, her feet stopping as she watched them. "I told you before, I rather like this boy traveling with you. He's…resourceful, and far more intelligent than he appears. If I must reveal myself to keep our alliance, then so be it."

A bold move on her part, Artemis noted, but he wasn't going to complain. While he disliked breaking his agreement with Aurora, he could always return to this mission later after assuring Butler that he was still alive. It was highly likely that his bodyguard had discovered him missing already, and he knew that Butler was not afraid of contacting the People for assistance in locating him. Soon enough, they'd discover exactly what he was planning, then all of his work would be shut down by Foaly and the People who disliked the idea of letting humanity gain any kind of power similar to their own.

Snow grabbed Artemis, wrapping her arm around his chest in a tight hug. He disliked hugging his own mother, so it was only expected that he twisted and ducked under her arm, avoiding remaining near her for long. Instead, she moved to stand between Cora and Artemis, letting him remain mobile for now. "You aren't getting him, Cora. We will stop you…and we will keep Artemis safe from you."

"And here I was, hoping we could work together. Looks like I was wrong about you…and I was hoping that I really was just imagining things." Emma sighed, standing next to Snow to back up the other woman. Watching them, Artemis could see an odd alliance among these heroes, but he knew he did not fit well with them.

Before he could speak and voice his own opinion, Cora seemed to vanish in a puff of dark blue smoke. The cloud spiraled in a central spot, leaving Artemis staring with wide eyes. "Actually, it is you that will not be getting him. I do hope you have luck in finding your way home, Snow…for it won't be long before I arrive and give my daughter the only thing she's ever wanted."

"No, Artemis!" Snow shouted, reaching towards the child just as Cora placed a hand on his shoulder. He tried to pull away, but as he did so, the same smoke seemed to surround him. His eyes were wide as the forest around them seemed to fade away, vanishing in an instant. In it's place was a massive room, run-down and torn apart as if a storm had blown through the interior of this place. A long table rested in the center, with chairs blown over and a grand dark red carpet resting beneath it. Standing in the room, Artemis turned around to face the smiling expression of Cora, proudly watching as Artemis realized that he truly was working side by side with a master of this world's form of magic.

 **Okay, I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter! It's been over a year since my last post, and I've just been insanely busy. I was focusing on getting other stories finished, and this one just ended up towards the end of my list...but I'm back now! Sorta. My draft of this story is almost finished, so it should be updated a bit faster. I still have classes going on, and work, but there are fewer projects to keep me away this time. I thank you all for your patience with me on this. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl or Once Upon a Time

Observing Cora silently, Artemis first began adjusting to the place he now found himself in. Based on the size of the massive rectangular table and the hall that appeared to split off in multiple directions deeper inside, it was a rather large building. Dark drapes covered every window inside, though a few seemed to have fallen from their original position and were now half-drooping onto the floor. Based on their thickness and size, whoever owned this place had a strong dislike of natural light.

A few random objects seemed to have been scattered on the ground, broken in some cases. He could see spots where broken glass remained, and dirt and dust covered nearly every surface inside. "Sorry about the sudden display of power, but it was necessary in the end. After all, I've waited twenty one years to finally see my daughter again. I wasn't about to let those fools take away my best chance at finally returning." Cora smiled at him, standing at the edge of the table. Her hand rested on the back of the chair, slowly rotating her arm as she moved around the side to walk towards him. "It has been ages since I've seen this place…I had a falling out with the owner a long time ago. He was arrogant and naïve, thinking he could always get everything he wanted…but there are some things he just couldn't hope to comprehend about the human heart."

"And you are different? I am many things, Cora, but I pride myself on being a man of my word. I promised my assistance to Aurora in this matter—"

"If, she helped you in return." Cora interrupted, a smile on her face as she came closer yet. Her pace was slow, giving Artemis plenty of time to turn and attempt to flee if he wished. However, he made no such movement. "She gave you no information, nor did her foolish companion. I told you more than both of them combined, so in reality, neither of them fulfilled their side of the bargain. Besides…making deals is exactly what ended up being the undoing of the man that once lived in this place."

Gazing around, Artemis tried thinking back to some story about anyone who loved making deals. Only one name seemed to come in mind, though it wasn't a common story. Rumplestiltskin, an imp that had made some deal with a miller's daughter for her firstborn child. If this girl knew of him, and had a falling out with that man…it meant these fairy tales were intertwined in more ways than one. "At least it can be said that he was honest, if that is the case. It still does not explain why you've taken me away."

Stopping, Cora seemed to have rounded the table and left just a little bit of space between them. "Why, you were looking for gold, were you not? There is no better place to find it than here, in the Dark One's castle. After all, he is legendary for his ability to spin straw into gold. In fact, he even taught me that little trick as well…so long as there is straw, I can get you however much gold you need, young man. In return…you will tell me how to get to this other world of yours."

This was a dangerous game, allying with this woman. Out of the two groups, he greatly preferred the others. Despite their deceptions, Artemis at least could see they had good intentions. Cora was harder to read, and in an odd way, she reminded him of Opal in her younger days. She was intelligent and patient, willing to construct long-term plans to reach her goals. "I did mention requiring more than gold, Cora. You are asking me to construct a device that can travel between realms…it is not an easy feat without the proper tools, and recreating such tools takes time."

Laughing, Cora threw her head back in amusement. "Is that your way of refusing to help? How cute, you still think you can get away from me." As if to prove her point, she vanished once more, appearing in a puff of smoke just behind his shoulder. Stumbling forward when he felt her hand touch his shoulder, Artemis spun around with a scowl. "If you won't give me what I want willingly, there are other methods of getting you to help. But I'd hate to have to do that to a person with such…potential."

Scanning the area, Artemis tried to see if there was anything of use to stop her. He knew a threat when he heard one, and it made him wish Butler were here to fend her off. However, he was alone this time. If he had determined more about it, perhaps the _mesmer_ could have been of use, but as it stood, he could not access magic in this place. He needed to understand it better first, and at the moment, he didn't have much in terms of physical ability to fight her off.

There were windows, he noted. While painful, he could likely escape through them somehow. The chairs appeared to be too heavy for him to throw, but within the shattered glass and broken objects on the ground, he spotted an old, gnarled stick. Notches seemed to have been carved into it at spots, with the height allowing it to function almost like a cane or walking stick. Moving towards it, Artemis crouched down, keeping his head lowered and his arms held close to his body. Cora could not see what he was doing, so for now, he would give the appearance of breaking down.

"This can't be…surely, magic cannot force a person to act outside of their own will." Perhaps he knew otherwise, but Cora was already seeing him as ignorant in the ways of magic.

When he heard her approach, Artemis frowned. It sounded almost as if there were two sets of footsteps now. If Cora had another ally here, it would prove difficult to manage escaping. One person was bad enough to try and evade, and a stranger was a variable he had not accounted for. "Oh, but it can. So, are you able to see reason, Artemis? Or will you force my hand?"

The stick was so close to him, resting just a few inches away from his feet. His gaze flickered towards it, trying to calculate how fast he thought he could run to the window. Likely, even with her age, Cora was better suited to running. Even if that wasn't the case, her magic would allow her to beat him in a race towards the exit. Regardless, he reached forward, letting his hand wrap around the handle as his mind raced. He needed something to interrupt magic, something that functioned like the People's rejection of their own power. Clearly, this magic was not the same, but there had to be some form of rules magic users had to follow, right?

Standing up with the stick in his grip, Artemis spun it around as he faced her. There was defiance in his gaze, daring her to try and attack. "No one manipulates me, Cora. Perhaps I had considered allying with you in the past, but I—" Before he could finish, something seemed to shimmer in front of him on the wall. Where there had been a simple painting, blue lights seemed to appear, covering the entire surface as it faded away. In its place, a cabinet seemed to appear, leaving Artemis frowning in confusion.

With his sudden pause, Cora seemed to turn, trying to figure out what he was staring at. "That wasn't there before…" She trailed off, her gaze flickering back towards him. Behind her, Artemis could see another man with short black hair, dressed in a black leather jacket and similar style pants. The jacket hung open, revealing a red vest-like shirt beneath, along with a necklace hanging down onto his chest. He was leaning back against the table, playing with his hands. Actually, it would be more accurate to say hand. The silver gleam of a hook stood out from here, and the man seemed to be focused on polishing the tool on his arm that was missing his former limb.

"Aye, now can we get on with this? Just rip the kid's heart out already so we can get on with this. I've got a crocodile to skin." There was an odd accent to the man's voice, but Artemis had no doubt about which character this was.

"Captain Hook…I did not expect you to be allied with someone such as her." Granted, he didn't expect to see Captain Hook at all. Wasn't he supposed to be in Neverland with Peter Pan? Artemis was never really fond of that story, always thinking it was ridiculous for a boy to attempt to chase a simple reflection of the light on a wall. Shadows were natural occurrences; chasing one just seemed foolish.

Smirking, Hook seemed to drop his hand to his side. "Good eye, lad, but almost everyone knows who I am. Care to tell me what that means for you?" When Artemis did not reply, Hook's grin widened. "It means you won't be getting away. A pirate always knows how to find things, or in this case…people."

Cora had chosen wisely with her partner, but he could see that there was an impatience about this man. However, Cora also wasn't focused on what either Artemis or Hook were doing. Her gaze was still locked on the now-revealed cabinet, frozen for a moment. "It can't be…" Turning swiftly, she moved towards Artemis. "Give me the cane." She held her hand out, as if expecting him to answer to her command so easily.

Tightening his grip, Artemis studied her closely. "It would be foolish to surrender my only weapon to the one threatening to attack me. Or are you calming down now?"

With a glare, Cora grabbed one end of the staff anyway, pulling on the wood. It rubbed against Artemis' palms, but luckily, whoever created this had somehow managed to smoothen the surface of the stick. Once she had a solid grip on the cane, she stopped pulling, leaving it in both of their hands as she studied the object. Her hand ran over the notches on the cane, her gaze narrowed with focus. "Measurements…the markings of a child's height…of course he would use this." Her words made little sense to Artemis, but he watched as she dropped the cane instead, spinning around.

"Hook, we have a change of plans. Find Snow, and gain her trust. If anyone has a way of getting out of this world properly…it would be her." Artemis' brows furrowed, lost as to her reasoning. What did a stick mean to her? It belonged to the owner of this castle, the man that likely forced the girl in front of him to surrender her child if the story was to be believed.

He wasn't the only one confused with the change in plan. "Wait, what? I thought the boy could construct a portal. I don't know about you, but that seems like the swifter method to achieve our goals."

Turning towards Hook, Cora seemed to raise an eyebrow. "And we will still obtain a portal…just not this one." Her gaze flickered towards Artemis, something distant in her brown eyes for a moment. Her lips parted, as if about to speak, before she shook her head and turned away. Cora's focus returned to Hook instead, gazing at him harshly. "Were you not the one who said you'd do anything for your revenge? Then prove it to me. Prove your loyalty, and do as I ask without question, pirate."

He was missing something, some key element involving the cane he held. Likely, it involved the style of magic he had yet to learn about. Regardless of her reasons, however, he realized he now had an advantage. "Pardon the interruption, but I can't help but notice a flaw in your plans." Walking forward, Artemis smiled at the woman. Cora seemed to gaze at him steadily, her stance stiffer than before with her head held high. "It would be a shame for the others to learn of your spy before he even arrived, would it not?"

"And they will not hear of him. After all, I cannot let you leave this place…and I can't let you go back to your land, either." Hearing that, alarm bells went off in his head. What was he missing? There had to be something, but she wasn't giving him any clues. "There are dangers there that you cannot comprehend…trust me, you will be safe with me." She offered him a hand, a small smile on her face.

"Cora, enough with this nonsense." Hook stepped forward, glaring at both of them. "I don't care what you do with your free time, but our allegiance is meant to bring me to the Dark One. If you've gone soft on this boy…"

Laughing, Cora turned towards him and shook her head. "Oh, Hook, I suppose it is only expected that you wouldn't understand. It isn't as if you've had any family of your own after Mila, right?"

Family? It was strange, having this woman refer to him as such. Perhaps it wasn't directly, but it was implied with the way she was acting. For whatever reason, unlocking that cabinet had made Cora believe they were related. Either way, he didn't get the chance to speak as Hook was already stepping forward threateningly, his jaw twitching at the mention of that name. "You do not get to speak her name! Say it again, and I'll—"

"What, tear my heart out? You've tried that before, Captain, and we both know you failed." Cora seemed to hesitate for a moment, glancing towards Artemis with a sigh. "Either way…you may have a point. I haven't gotten this far in life without sacrifice…and right now, I do need a way to keep you quiet. What better way to do that then to have you join him? After all, Snow already trusts you, and with your introduction of your newest friend and rescuer, they will have no reason to doubt his intentions."

"Rescuer?" Hook sounded confused, glancing at Artemis who took a step away from them.

"It will take more than simple words to make myself give Snow those lies. While you may have proven more resourceful, Cora, you've also demonstrated a high level of mental instability that I find disturbing." Calling him family was absurd. He was Artemis Fowl II, heir to his family's fortune and the new philanthropic enterprises his father was establishing. "I've told you before, my name is Artemis Fowl the second, and I am not from this land. If you think you can claim me as some form of replacement for the child you have lost, you are sorely mistaken."

There was a wistful smile on her face as Cora approached him. Artemis stumbled back again, only to find a chair in his way of getting any further. He grabbed the back, trying to push it aside, but Cora arrived too soon. He stood stiffly as her hand reached out, gently pushing up the visor of his LEP headset to stare at his face. "My dear Artemis…please forgive me for this. It will not be painful, and I assure you, I will take good care of this new addition to my collection." There was an odd gentleness to her tone. Cora gently stroked his cheek, making Artemis try and turn his head away from her grip. His stretched back began pushing the chair, but she moved forward to keep too much distance from forming.

Before he could ask what she was speaking about, or to correct her claim on him, her body twisted to put force behind her left hand. It reached out, and Artemis braced himself for the hit that was about to land on his chest. However, contact never occurred. Instead, he hunched over as he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs, leaving his eyes staring down at Cora's arm, protruding from within his chest. Her hand was not visible, somewhere inside of him through magic of some form. He could feel the pounding of his heart at the realization, but slowly, even that grew fainter. In an instant, a sudden pain surged through his chest that left him gasping. Her hand yanked out from him, tearing something out with it.

Falling to his knees, Artemis breathed heavily and pressed a hand to his chest. Oddly, he felt as if he was having an out of body experience. Surely, this wasn't possible. It broke every fundamental rule he had learned. In front of him, Cora stood with a glowing red object in her hand, pulsating every few moments. Artemis could hear the beating of his own heart, from where it rested in her palm. His hand pressed to his chest, feeling oddly hollow inside. Distantly, he made the realization that this was why Cora's chest had appeared cooler than the rest of her body, but it hardly mattered now.

"Now, be a good boy and stand up." Cora's command seemed to ring throughout his entire body. It felt like his limbs had been attached to strings, and she was the one pulling them. Rising, Artemis wondered why the fear hadn't really settled in yet. Normally, this would be when adrenaline would kick in, triggering a fight or flight reaction to a dangerous situation. Shock could play a variable, but he did not quite feel like his body was not adapting to the unusual lack of a heart that was now proven possible by the woman in front of him.

By Cora's side, Hook seemed to smirk and fold his arms over his chest. "Well, now there's the ruthless queen I've come to know. So, what will we be doing with the boy now?"

Smiling, Cora seemed to turn away, carrying the heart in her hand. Artemis' eyes followed it, wanting to take it back but incapable of moving. "As I stated before, Artemis is going to be a good boy. He will get Snow and her friends to trust you…and he will also be there to make sure you do as I ask." As she got to the door between this room and the next, she seemed to pause, turning back towards him. "Oh, and Artemis? No hard feelings, this isn't exactly what I wished for either. It is simply a necessary sacrifice for a good cause. A bit of advice before you go, since you seem so intrigued by magic, I suggest you focus on honing your emotions. The greater your desire, the greater your emotions, the stronger your magic can become. That is the key to its power…though I suppose I've just made it rather challenging now. It's interesting, is it not? Without a heart, it is as if all your emotions fade away, leaving you with nothing but a clear head to keep you moving forward, pushing aside obstacles through whatever means necessary."

Normally, he would have been alarmed by that fact. However, it was like a glass wall had been placed between Artemis and his emotions. The more he tried to focus on them, the more he realized how faint they were. Oddly, it felt almost like he used to feel most of the time. In his younger days, he had tried to avoid tedious emotions, seeing them as something that merely clouded his judgment and distracted him from his endless devotion to searching for his father. With distance from his pain and from any form of sympathy, he had been able to make his plan to kidnap a fairy without feeling any guilt.

This time, a faint sense of alarm ran through him. Much like the other emotions he had, however, it faded before it even registered in his mind. "Give it back." Artemis' voice was cold, his gaze harsh as he turned to face Cora.

Shaking her head at him, Cora smiled. "No. Now, run along and find your friends. I'm certain they're worried about you…oh, and trust me, you'll get used to the lack of emotions. Soon enough, it will be as if they never even existed within you at all."

With that, she vanished beyond the door, leaving Artemis glaring after her. Her command was already sinking in, compelling him to start leaving this place. Hook watched him, a smirk on his face as they began walking in the other direction, towards the exit to the castle. "Perhaps there is no issue with aiding her…" Artemis shook his head, trying to avoid such thoughts. He knew how he would feel, what Holly would say to do. She had brought his conscience to life, and he wasn't going to throw it away so easily. "No. Even if guilt does not exist like this…even if she is the logical choice for my ally—"

"Are you going to stand around there talking to yourself all day, or are we going to get going?" Hook interrupted his voiced thoughts, making Artemis slam his mouth shut. His indecision could wait. Right now, it was making him sound rather insane to his companion, and if he wished to manipulate this to his advantage later on, he would need to stay quiet. Cora could have his heart for now, but once he determined how to access the magic she spoke of, she would regret ever thinking she could control Artemis Fowl.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl or Once Upon a Time

Walking outside of the castle wasn't much different than it had been near the camp Artemis had first been brought too. It was more forest, though from Hook's constant comments, there were places to avoid. "The Dark One disliked intruders, mate. I suggest you watch your step in these parts." With that, Hook had taken the lead on guiding them away from the castle. From the outside, Artemis could see that it was massive, designed for elegance. Likely, after the curse everyone kept mentioning, it was abandoned leaving it in the state Artemis had seen.

Security was different than he was used to as well. While he used technology to locate and fend off intruders from the Fowl Mansion, this Dark One utilized magical traps. Based on the stick that had seemingly disabled a spell, Artemis knew that avoiding objects was likely the wisest decision he could make. There was no telling what was a trigger for activating a new spell. So, he kept his contact with the trees of the forest to a minimum, hoping that there weren't any forms of triggers in the ground. Hook seemed to have few worries about that aspect, making Artemis wonder if they had already worn out their use. After all, it sounded as if the curse was cast decades ago. That would mean looters had plenty of time to attempt to break in and steal from the castle they had left.

Regardless of the state of the security on the castle, Artemis couldn't help but wonder how they were supposed to find his former companions. He had not known them for long, so he didn't quite know where they would go after the situation with Cora. Based on the concern displayed by Snow, and Aurora's motivation to bring back her prince, he could conclude that they were searching for him. He only questioned if one of them were bright enough to deduce where Cora had brought him. Snow had seemed to understand where she would go after mentioning gold string, but she had also feared going near this place.

Once they were reunited, Artemis knew he had another issue to deal with. How could he gain their aid, if he was only Cora's puppet? Even from a distance, he could practically feel her hold on his heart. There was no doubt that a command would work from a distance as well, based on Cora's confidence in him following her orders. So, finding loopholes in phrasings would only be temporary stopgaps, when she could intervene and correct her commands later on. What he truly needed was a plan to regain his heart, before his lack of emotions led to him deciding to willingly work with Cora.

Closing his eyes at the thought, Artemis let out a sigh. Without the sensation of guilt, he really could see the logic in it. Cora was clearly the more powerful of these two groups, and she had proven her skill with magic. Considering the fact that portals could be created by such a power, she was far more likely to be able to get him back home than Emma and Mary-Magaret. However, she would also join him in that trip. Perhaps he could convince her to teach him magic, so he could establish a portal on his own. Better yet, he could utilize it to regain his heart, once he had determined how to fuel magic with emotions.

Thus far, he was having little luck. Artemis didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, but he was searching for the hum of energy he had felt when he had stolen magic from Holly in the time tunnel. Granted, he should have realized it would not be so simple. This magic was different than what the People utilized. Accessing it would have a different feel, and it would likely have different uses. From what he had seen, it granted teleportation with ease, which could be useful to avoid all the running dangerous situations seemed to force him into.

Cora's advice was also the matter he was struggling with following. Finding a desire to accomplish anything was a challenge at the moment, when his emotions were blocked off from himself. Trying to search for them felt even stranger, considering he normally viewed them as rather useless in most situations. Lately, he had grown to see that they helped him be a better person, but he still focused more on developing his mind than he did on relating to others.

Walking was getting to be tedious as well. Artemis had lost track of how many bushes or tree roots he had nearly tripped over, since his focus on trying to find the energy for magic took away from his focus on where he was placing his feet. "Hey, you gonna speak up or what? We're looking for your friends, not mine, so a little help locating them would be appreciated." Hook's comment interrupted his thoughts, making Artemis pause and glance around them. The castle was almost out of sight now, with how long they had been walking.

"I would not call them friends just yet. I've only just met them, so the more accurate term would be acquaintances."

"Whatever they are, mate, you're the one in charge of finding them. Cora herself said as much, and she's the one with your heart." Hook seemed to understand what that meant better than Artemis did. Even now, Artemis could feel the restlessness in him, trying to force his body to keep moving in search for Emma and Snow. That command was something unusual, and resisting it in any form was proving to be a challenge.

Turning towards Hook, Artemis frowned. "Yes, I suppose she is. How does that work? A body requires a heart to survive…yet I feel no actual pain without it. In fact, I still feel the heat of blood pulsing under my arms, so I know that it still carries oxygen to my limbs and muscles…" He trailed off, studying his skin for a moment. It was still pale, but not abnormally so. Lack of sunlight caused his skin tone, not a lack of blood flow.

"How would I bloody know? I'm a pirate, not a witch."

Letting his arms fall back to his sides, Artemis sighed. "Of course. I suppose it is a mystery to solve at another time." Glancing towards Hook, Artemis found something else that might do well to understand. "Speaking of being a pirate, you are not quite what I expected based on the stories from where I come from. Are you honestly pursuing revenge against a crocodile for stealing your hand?"

Hook's comment from earlier was what prompted the strange question. Locating a specific crocodile seemed like a rather unusual task, and seeking revenge against one was pointless. It wasn't as if crocodiles had any emotional reason for attacking others. "I don't know what stories your land has about me, but I assure you, my revenge is all that I care about. I will be the one that kills the man that took this hand…though, he is more beast than a man."

That made much more sense. "Ah, so he is not an actual crocodile. And what of Peter Pan? Does the child chasing after his shadow also exist, or is that a simple myth created to entertain the children of my world?"

As they continued conversing, Artemis began walking and taking the lead. The need to do so was getting stronger, and he was having difficulty staying still as a result. "Pan? Why the hell would anyone be entertained by meeting that bloody demon?" So, there was an alteration to this tale as well. "Rest assured, Pan is not a fool chasing after something as silly as a shadow. If you do ever see his shadow…I recommend running, mate. That's a one-way ticket to a place you'll never be able to leave."

Tilting his head, Artemis couldn't help but smile at this news. A shadow could travel to a different realm, then. It did not seem as if Neverland existed in this world, after all, and based on Hook's phrasing, Neverland itself served as a prison of sorts. His world clearly took an interesting twist on that story, if Hook was to be believed. "So, you still hold the same dislike of Peter Pan, but your true enemy is this man you call a crocodile. I still am failing to see how Cora relates to any of this."

"My enemy resides in a land without magic. To get there, I need someone who can create a portal…hence our alliance. I do her dirty work for her, and in return, she brings me to this land where I can finally skin my crocodile. After all, in that land he is powerless…I won't need any special weapon to take his life."

Blinking, Artemis turned towards him. "I take that to mean this individual utilizes magic as well?"

Hook nodded, grimacing as he glared at the trees around them. "Aye. My enemy is the Dark One, the most powerful user of dark magic this world knows. I vowed to kill him for taking the life of the only woman I ever loved."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance. You seemed rather eager to get to this other realm…so tell me, how willing are you to switch allegiances? If you think you can retrieve my heart from Cora, I would be more than willing to aid you in punishing a murderer." It felt like the right deal to make. Logically, it was the middle ground between his two options. Stealing away Cora's ally would harm her plans, and it would also give Artemis the aid he needed in getting control of himself back. However, he couldn't help but wonder if he was reverting again. He was offering to help with murder, a far darker task than he had ever performed. Somehow, it wasn't as alarming to consider as he expected it to be. This lack of emotions truly was becoming problematic, he realized.

 _You will speak no more of this matter. You will not talk Hook into saving you, Artemis._ A command seemed to echo in his thoughts, silencing him. Oddly, it sounded as if Cora had a direct link to his mind, speaking in a whispered tone. "I'd be careful what you say, mate. Cora has your heart, and that means she can keep an eye on you wherever you are. Even if I wanted to take you up on that offer, there's more benefit to keeping you allied with both Cora and myself, rather than allying with you alone."

Artemis tried to open his mouth to counter, but found his body refusing to listen once again. "I'll keep that in mind." Artemis settled with a simple response, the only one he could manage for now.

For a moment, they continued walking in silence after that. Artemis could feel Hook's dark gaze following him, studying him as they traveled. Somehow, their brief exchange must have piqued his interest. At least, that was how it was beginning to feel. After walking just a little bit further, Artemis paused, tilting his head. He heard something, towards their left.

"—don't understand this world! This place is dangerous, Emma, try to remember that and follow my lead." The familiar voice of Snow came faintly, just a little ways away from them.

"So…I'm supposed to be afraid…of a castle that once belonged to Gold? Honestly, I've dealt with the guy before. He isn't that bad." Emma's response sounded irritated, and Artemis began following after it.

Pausing for a moment, he turned towards Hook, gesturing for him to come closer. "If you are to pose as my rescuer, I cannot seem to be taking the lead. As a stranger to this area, it would seem far more likely that you, rather than I, succeeded in tracking them down."

His whispered comment made the pirate nod, stepping forward with Artemis following behind him. "Rumplestiltskin, or Gold as you call him, is the being known as the Dark One." So, that was the name of Hook's enemy. Artemis had already suspected that character existed somewhere, based on his hunch about Cora, but he did not realize how he related to the others. Mulan continued speaking in the distance as Hook and Artemis approached. "He has powerful magic, and he always held a strong dislike of intruders. While most of the traps have since faded away with time, this castle is dangerous and traps can be triggered without warning. Snow is right, it is best to be wary of this place."

"Well, luckily the pretty lass won't have to worry about that anymore." Hook came out with a grin, smirking at all of them. "I take it you are the rescuers the boy said would be coming? Sorry to break it to you, but I'm afraid I've beaten you to him."

Silence settled over their group as they observed Hook leading Artemis towards them. Their path stopped, with Snow frowning at Hook in confusion. "Wait…you went up against Cora, and won? Just how did you manage that?"

"Oh, I'm afraid the details are none of your concern. After all, the lad is safe, is he not?" Hook gestured towards Artemis, pulling him towards his side with his hook.

Emma's eyes narrowed at him, stepping forward with her arms crossed over her chest. "Really? Well, if you're telling us so much about your heroics, then why don't I let you in on a little secret…I've got a super power of my own." This was news to Artemis, but Hook seemed to lean forward with a smirk, stepping closer to Emma who smiled at him. "I can always tell when someone is lying…so why don't you try and tell me that story again, hero?"

Chuckling, Hook brushed aside some of her hair. "You've got some fire in you…I rather like that."

Hook was likely about to invent some ridiculous story, and that was something Artemis could not afford. It was unlikely for Emma's supposed super power to exist, but he had seen enough of this world's magic to believe it had the potential to exist. So, he needed to relay this story in a way that made Hook like a hero…without lying. "Actually, we took advantage of a momentary shock. It appears as if I am capable of utilizing the magic of this world…though to what extent, I have yet to determine."

With his interruption, Hook and Emma leaned apart, both staring at Artemis. "Wait…this guy really did get you away from Cora?"

Nodding, Artemis considered his words carefully. "Of course. He led me away from the Dark One's castle, after I stunned her by…I believe I eliminated a cloaking spell of some kind. It is difficult to determine exactly what it is I did, to be honest…unfamiliarity with this world's rules is likely to blame."

"You're a bloody genius, lad. I've gotta hand it to you, your natural talent is impressive." Hook's subtle words were not helping, making Artemis' mouth twitch slightly. He refused to play along with such games, but the pirate didn't seem to understand his reasons for making their story as truthful as possible.

While Emma seemed to weigh his words, Mulan stepped forward with narrowed eyes. "And just who are you? What purpose do you have wandering near the Dark One's former home?"

Holding up his hook, Hook smirked at the woman. "Is it not obvious? I am none other than Captain Hook, and I came here to seek my revenge. Certainly you've heard of my war with the crocodile?"

"Wait, you are targeting the Dark One?" Aurora interrupted before Mulan could continue. "But that's dangerous. He'll kill you if he finds out."

Laughing, Hook seemed rather unintimidated by the idea. "I'd like to see him try. I'm a survivor, lass, he won't be able to kill me. I've spent years, trying to find his weakness…and this place holds all of his remaining secrets in this land."

At least he was following Artemis' lead and revealing this truthfully, to some degree. However, Artemis still needed to drop some clue to them. He moved to scratch his head, only to remember the helmet he had on. It was easy to forget once he got used to its presence, he realized. However, the object did give him an idea. "Look, we can discuss this further once we are away from this place. I don't like the idea of sticking around Gold's castle any longer than necessary." Snow began turning around, taking the lead away from where Artemis had come from.

Following after, their group joined her. Deciding carefully, Artemis began to slow his pace to allow Mulan and Aurora to walk behind Snow, so he could speak with Emma. "You do not appear to know this world as well as the others. Can I take that to mean you are from the same realm Storybrooke exists in?" The city was likely not present in his own realm, but it did exist in her nearly identical world.

Nodding, Emma seemed to narrow her eyes at him. "Yeah, what about it?"

Smiling, Artemis pulled his helmet off, carrying it for now. "Oh, nothing I suppose. It just means that we are both lacking in a true understanding of our situation." Hook was following behind them, oddly silent as he spoke. There was something alert in his gaze, as if he were trying to puzzle out Artemis' actions. "I take it the lack of technology bothers you as well? I was always rather skilled with computers, to be honest…making plans without such tools is rather irritating." He decided to keep it simple, without revealing exactly what technology he could truly use.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not as reliant on those things as you might think. Sure, I used them for my job as a bail bonds person, but beyond tracking people down? Not so much." He had more now, at least. Likely, she understood enough to utilize the helmet then. Staring at it, he wondered if it was too small, but now was not the time to attempt to make adjustments.

Holding it out towards her, Artemis smiled. "Care to try out something new? I'll admit, the main components are not of my own design, but I have made my own alterations." Most of which had been to allow for the device to work for humans, rather than the People. However, she did not need to know that.

Raising an eyebrow, Emma seemed to hesitate. "A hat? What is so special about some odd wardrobe choice?" Hook finally spoke up, making Emma glare at him. With that harsh look, she reached out and grabbed it, tugging it on her head without a word.

"He's a kid, don't push it." This time, Artemis didn't object to her commentary. For now, his false appearance would make the pirate ignorant of his true intentions, and hopefully, Cora as well. "I'll admit, this helmet is pretty interesting…" Her hands seemed to feel the sides of it, frowning slightly. "Wait, what is this button for…?" Her question trailed off as her finger pressed it.

While the visor hid her expression from view, Artemis watched her switching through the different filters on the LEP helmet. "Quite interesting, though there is still something to be tweaked in the thermal vision filter, I think. I have to say, without it, I feel almost as if I'm missing some vital piece of myself. It has been a while since I've lent that device to anyone." Only Butler and his sister were allowed to utilize the fairy technology he stole. Holly would kill him for this if she knew about it, but he needed to get her to hear his hints somehow.

"What the hell is a thermal vision filter?" Hook sounded lost, gazing between the two of them. Emma's gaze was turning towards Artemis, her hand still resting on the button to alter the vision filters. Neither of them responded, but Artemis remained calm as she studied him.

"I think the filter is amazing, ki—Artemis." She broke off, seeing Artemis' slight frown as she began her usual nickname. "There's more detail in this than in any other thermal vision images I've seen…I can practically see everyone's heartbeats…" Her gaze scanned the others, stopping to rest on Artemis. Her last comment was likely heard by Cora, and it sent a chill through him. She'd know what he was up to now, but it would be too late to stop Emma.

 _Enough of this messing around. Now, repeat what I say…_ Sure enough, her command began echoing in him once more, this time forcing his mouth to open and speak in unison with her voice. "Things have changed, and I no longer think it is in our best interests to build our own portal. Instead, we should try and locate one that already exists…surely, those of you that have come from this world know of one."

The sudden change in topic seemed to throw Emma off, as well as his louder voice that allowed for Mulan, Aurora, and Snow to hear. Hook sighed, shaking his head at the boy and clapping a hand on his shoulder. He leaned close to Artemis, whispering in his ear as he walked faster to keep up with him. "It was a good try, mate, but you have no idea what you're up against. Cora is not a fool, and I would not take her threat lightly if I were you."

Hook didn't seem to realize that Emma had already seen enough. The blond was still staring at him, her hand pressing the button to alter her vision filter once more. As she removed the helmet, Artemis could see her widened eyes, and the way she seemed to have been stunned into silence. "I take that to mean the Dark One's castle was looted of all remaining gold string?" Mulan was questioning him calmly, turning towards him in response to his comment.

With Cora still feeding him his every word, Artemis replied. "Indeed, and as such, my plans have been made an impossibility. As such, I also have no need for your assistance in our prior arrangement." This was directed towards Mulan and Aurora, and it made Artemis tense. As hard as he was trying to stop the flow of words from his mouth, it seemed like his willpower had vanished along with his heart. "Considering the two of you claim finding a portal is an impossibility, my best option truly lies with Snow White, the one who has already traveled from this world to another."

It was rather disturbing how quickly Cora had picked up on his speech patterns. Granted, he had revealed his mannerisms on multiple occasions by speaking with her, so it wasn't impossible. However, it also showed that Snow had been correct. Speaking with Cora was a mistake, as it allowed her to mimic him with this game of hers. "Well, it has been over twenty years…I can't believe anyone would dare to steal from him though, even if he is in a different realm." Snow shook her head, smiling over at Artemis. "Don't worry, my husband and I always find each other. I'm certain we'll figure something out."

"Sorry to interrupt…but there is something you seriously need to take a look at." Emma walked towards Snow, holding out the helmet in her grip. As she did so, Artemis felt himself frown, worried over what Cora would do as a result. "I think…and this is going to sound insane, but looking at him with this…it looks like that kid doesn't have a heart."

With those words, everyone stopped moving. Silence seemed to fill the area as Snow, Mulan, and Aurora turned to face Artemis, their eyes wide. Hook seemed to pause as well, lifting an eyebrow at her. "That little thing really allowed you to see that much? Consider myself impressed, love, but that isn't enough to completely get yourself out of this." Hook placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder, clearly giving up on gaining their trust.

Cora still wasn't giving up, even if Hook was. "Of course I have a heart. What use could Cora possibly have with me, a mere child who can't even manage to create the portal she desired?" Artemis' voice spoke, but he knew Cora was beginning to lose her advantage. They knew the truth, and it would only be a matter of time before they began tracking her down. At least, he hoped he'd made enough of an impression on them to gain their aid.

"Artemis isn't from this world…he doesn't know that it is even possible for someone to steal away his heart, let alone control him with it…" Snow seemed to step forward, pulling Emma away from Artemis. "This is dark magic, Emma. Right now…I hate to do this, but we can't trust him. So long as Cora holds his heart, he has to follow her every order."

With that, Artemis felt Cora's control over his voice release, and her presence seemed to back away for a moment. "And it appears as if she is taking a break for now." He grimaced, running a hand through his hair. After a moment, he held out his other hand, reaching for his helmet once more. "For now, I will be reclaiming that. There are a few things in that helmet that make it a bit…unusual, to say the least."

She seemed to hesitate, with Snow still holding out an arm to keep her away. However, after a moment of studying Artemis, Emma tossed the helmet towards him, letting it slide across the ground. "The guy without a heart is calling a helmet weird…so, what exactly are we supposed to do about that anyway?"

"It means we have to leave him behind. As it stands, he's a liability."

Mulan seemed to be a rather strait forward planner. In some ways, Artemis could understand her reasoning too. "Mulan, we need him." Aurora spoke quietly, grabbing her friend's wrist. "He's the only one who knows how to bring Phillip back…the only one who understands how to manipulate souls like that. That means…we need to get his heart back."

He had been hoping that this would be the case, but Cora seemed to still be listening. _Tell them how to do it on their own. Make sure you hold no value to that girl, Artemis Fowl._ Cora's command was vaguer, but still capable of forcing words from him. "If an empty vessel is nearby, a soul will automatically seek a host. So long as Phillip's body is near his soul, it will return without outside help."

His explanation left Aurora staring at him with wide eyes. "Wait…is that truly all we needed to do? Then why…?" She trailed off, biting her lip.

By her side, Mulan seemed to narrow her eyes. "Because he is selfish, trying to use us for his own gain. I told you before, that child is not someone I'd trust. To further that end, I once again suggest leaving him be. He's Cora's puppet now, and he isn't our concern."

"Hold on just one second." Snow stepped forward, shaking her head at Mulan. "Artemis is just a child, you can't honestly be expecting him to have the same maturity as an adult! Of course he makes mistakes, and of course he has a lot to learn…but that doesn't mean we should abandon him just because he was misled into trusting Cora. I did the same, when I was just a few years younger than him."

She seemed to be his strongest advocate at the moment. With her words, he wasn't even forced to intervene. After all, she was not arguing for his value, but for the simple fact that he was a living being. Plus, Cora's command had been specific, making sure only Aurora had no use for him. "A child doesn't speak the way he does…nor does a child accidentally begin using magic in the Dark One's home. From where I stand, he seems to have been working with Cora from the beginning."

This was not good. Her counter argument would appear to have quite a bit of validity, considering how Artemis spoke to Cora. His hints at knowing what she was hiding, along with his sudden escape from her, all made it seem as if he was her ally. "And if he's working with Cora…then that means Hook is with her too."

Grinning, Hook spread his arms out wide, his hands fanning out as if in surrender. "Guilty as charged, love. However…if I might give you a piece of advice. The lad seems quite serious about staying away from Cora…I daresay he's discovered a rather strong dislike of the woman. Nonetheless…I could be of use to you, should the right situation present itself." He moved closer to Emma, smirking and reaching out towards her. Emma turned her head, rolling her eyes at his insinuation.

"Sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh? Well, just what kind of girl are you? That's something I find I'm…very interested in knowing." He was taller than Emma, and he seemed to have gotten even closer as she turned her head away.

Already seeing what the pirate was doing, Artemis scowled. "This is not the time for your foolish advances, Hook. If you are going to take up my offer from before, then do so…otherwise, you might as well be useful and simply remain silent so I can think."

That seemed to make him take a step back, glancing towards Artemis warily. "Aye, you've got a fair point. I suppose I shall share the details of your offer with the others then. After all, I highly doubt Cora was willing to let you pursue that one very far." Nodding, Artemis closed his eyes, pinching his nose as he tried to consider an actual plan against Cora. In reality, he needed magic to fight against her own. However, he had yet to figure out just how to access it. Could he utilize the same magic that the People had in this world? If that was possible…he at least had a chance. First, he would need to test it, but he didn't quite know how to do so without Cora realizing what he was doing.

Considering his options, Artemis decided it would be better to wait for now. "At this point, I am fairly confident that your boy has no desire to remain Cora's pawn for long. As desperate as he was…the boy offered to go down a dark path, in the hopes that he would regain what he has lost through me." There seemed to be something odd flickering in his gaze, as if the pirate felt some sort of concern for Artemis. "I refused at the time, but…now that I get a better look at your group, I think I may reconsider. So, if you wish for aid in regaining this kid's heart, all I ask is for passage to your world. That is why I work with Cora, so if you can fulfill her end of the bargain, I assure you, you can consider me your temporary ally."

"When you can only vaguely feel emotions, it is difficult to gauge how much guilt any action will cause, Hook. Besides…it is not as if my past is anywhere near that of a saint." He avoided the gazes of the others, not wishing to explain anything further of what he had done.

Seeing that, Snow seemed to walk forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Artemis…we all make mistakes. It is only natural to be angry, or sad when bad things happen. However, even in our darkest moments…we must never give in to those feelings. Once you give in, that is when you lose the light that keeps you moving forward…even without your heart, I know you are a bright boy, and you know what the right thing to do is."

"You are a fool to trust him. He is a child with magic and with Cora controlling him…we cannot believe a single word he says." Mulan still seemed adamant about keeping him away. By her side, Aurora still seemed conflicted, observing Artemis while staying close to her friend.

"I don't understand, Mulan. Just what is it you keep seeing in this boy? I can't seem to see this darkness you mentioned…perhaps he is a bit odd, but all of them are, having come from a different land." Aurora spoke calmly after a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

Mulan turned and studied Artemis, watching him for a moment while standing tense. "I can't explain it. There is just this…aura about him. It reminds me of Cora, actually. Regardless, we will not figure out anything further tonight. We might as well make camp, and finalize our decision in the morning." Oddly, Artemis couldn't stop his mind from thinking back to Cora's insinuation about family. It couldn't be true, could it?

With his brow furrowing, Artemis slowly shook his head, dismissing it. Simply having the ability to use magic was likely the cause. In this land, magic was stronger, and probably easier to detect to people around him. This was what Mulan was sensing, just a generic feel of magic rather than the specific sensation of Cora's power. After all, he came from a different realm, one without magic. If it was so impossible to travel between such realms, it was obvious which place he was born in. However, his mind couldn't help but see the logic in Cora's comment as well. Both held potential, and it made Artemis wary of regaining his heart once more. After all, emotional reactions would only hinder his thoughts which seemed to debate between both scenarios at the moment, keeping him awake and wondering for the first time in his life if he truly had the right to claim the Fowl name as his own.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl or Once Upon a Time

The sleepless night didn't affect Artemis as much as he expected it to. By the time the sun rose once more, he hadn't gotten any closer to an answer either. Lying down on the forest floor wasn't exactly a comfortable place to sleep either, so even under normal circumstances, Artemis wondered if he'd have been able to sleep. As it was, he spent most of his night watching the others trade off shifts to keep watch. According to Snow, Mulan, and Aurora, there were dangers in this land that could attack at a moment's notice. Hearing mention of ogres that returned after the curse was enough to make Artemis rather disinterested in encountering one while he slept, so he wasn't going to argue with keeping an eye out for them.

What was unusual was Aurora, actually. In her sleep, she seemed to be tossing and turning, with sweat beading on her skin. Mulan had been the one watching over her during this time, just before the sun began rising. "Something's wrong." Mulan's comment made Artemis want to roll his eyes. That much was obvious even to a complete stranger.

Watching her for a moment, Artemis saw her approach her friend, touching a hand to her shoulder. She paused for a moment, however, still kneeling on the ground and not moving. "I know you're awake." Taking that as a hint, Artemis sat up, moving to stand near her and Aurora. "You claim to have discovered some skill with magic…as much as I dislike relying on you, this is not something I can deal with."

Taking a seat next to Mulan and Aurora, Artemis frowned. "A simple nightmare is the result of magic?"

Shaking her head, Mulan seemed to stay tense, swallowing sharply. "This has been happening ever since she awoke from the sleeping curse." Considering her story, Artemis didn't need details on the curse mentioned. Aurora slept for years, only for a kiss to wake her up. "She claims it is fine, that the dreams do not bother her…but it isn't natural to have dreams like this every night."

Reaching out a hand towards the girl, Artemis planned to try and see if there were any indicators of her comment. "Actually, it is quite possible to do so. Dreams are rather difficult things to control, as they are created by our subconscious mind. If the mind is troubled, as Aurora's likely is when considering sleep, you are more susceptible to receiving a nightmare, rather than something more simplistic in nature."

When Mulan saw what Artemis was doing, her hand streaked out, grasping his wrist and stopping him. "Do not touch her. I may have asked for your help, but that changes nothing about what I see in you." Her gaze was harsh, while Artemis closed his eyes, debating what to do.

After a moment of silence, not resisting her grip, Artemis glanced around. The others were still sleeping, showing no signs of waking up. Cora had yet to provide him with commands today as well, leading him to believe she was resting wherever she had gone as well. "You are a warrior, a woman of your word, correct?"

Frowning, Mulan nodded and released Artemis. Pulling his hand back, Artemis took a deep breath. "Then I want your word that what I speak of will not be mentioned to anyone else. For now, it is mere speculation…but it may put your mind at ease about your suspicions involving myself."

"You know the source of the aura I spoke of? It seems odd that you'd be willing to share such information with a stranger." Mulan seemed to narrow her eyes, studying him closely.

"You will not allow me to assist Aurora until you feel as if you can give me some minimal amount of trust." Mulan did not do anything to correct him, so Artemis continued on. "Currently, I have two theories. One is that magic itself has an aura in this world, and what you are sensing that reminds you of Cora is my ability to access it. The other…the other is that I potentially inherited this power from her. When I was with Cora, she made a rather unusual comment. While I do not know what was the cause of it, she insinuated that the two of us were family…an odd comment considering my personal situation. However, it isn't completely impossible, all things considered. My parents are rather loving people, and I cannot see them desiring to push me away with such knowledge…in fact, they are more likely to do everything in their power to keep me ignorant, so I still feel as if there is a place I belong. You see, they are…concerned, about my social skills to say the least."

"You think you are related to Cora?" Mulan was staring at him with wide eyes.

Nodding, Artemis frowned. "Perhaps…it is difficult to say which option is more likely. Regardless, it would explain her odd behavior earlier. She was intent on having me construct her portal…but something seemed to change her mind, switching to this plan instead. For whatever reason, she does not wish for me to leave this realm."

Taking a deep breath, Mulan seemed to nod, letting the information sink in. "I see…then perhaps I misjudged you, Artemis. It is unfair to judge someone based on their heritage, even if it isn't guaranteed that it is the truth when it comes to you." Her gaze seemed to turn back to Aurora, who curled up on her side with a grimace on her face. "You may proceed with examining her…but I do not think you will find anything of interest. Whatever occurs in these dreams will not reflect elsewhere."

She seemed to have confidence in that fact, but Artemis wasn't certain. He could see sweat on her face, far more then should be present if she was perspiring due to fear. Her hair was sticking to her forehead, and she seemed to be flinching on occasion. Reaching out once more, Artemis touched her skin, only to frown. It was burning hot, even hotter than if she had been running a fever. That explained the sweat, at the very least.

She rolled over, her shawl tangling and wrinkling on the ground. With the motion, Artemis thought he saw something on her arm. Reaching for the shawl, he pulled it back to stare at her arms. His eyes widened at the sight of red burns scattering across them. "Are those…burns?" Mulan noticed them as well, reaching out to grasp Aurora's arm with wide eyes. "This is because of the dreams. We can't let her stay asleep any longer." With that, Mulan began shaking the girl's shoulder, trying to wake her up. Artemis didn't get the chance to try and say anything to stop her, but perhaps it was best to keep her awake for now.

Gasping, Aurora sat up with wide eyes, her gaze flickering around suddenly. Her shawl fell back down to cover her arms, but not before Artemis' eyes widened at the sight of the mark spreading. Seeing that, he frowned, gazing down at his own palms. Cora appeared to be asleep, but that wasn't a guarantee. However, Aurora was clearly in pain. She was clutching her arm tightly to her chest, leaning away from him and Mulan. "Calm down, it's okay. You're awake now." Mulan seemed to be trying to sooth the girl, but Artemis was still debating if he could do what he was considering or not.

"I…it was awful. I was in that room again…it was dark, and there were these red curtains…and it was on fire…" She was breathing heavily, shaking slightly. "Then, I thought I saw…a boy. He tried speaking to me…I think he said his name was Henry." That was the name of the son Emma had mentioned. Making a note to look into this later, Artemis walked closer to her and held out his hand.

"Aurora, may I try something? I believe I may be able to help with those burns of yours." Both girls turned towards him, while Aurora's eyes widened.

"You can heal? But I thought you said you did not understand how to utilize your magic?"

Keeping his gaze steady, Artemis nodded. "I do not, however…this is something that seems simple enough." He did not elaborate as to why. Sharing his own abilities and secrets were one thing, but revealing the People to these individuals was still not wise. Even if they knew about magic and were surrounded by its concepts, there was no telling if they'd be excepting of Artemis' friends underground or not.

Watching him warily, Mulan frowned. "I'm afraid I must disagree. Anything involving magic is always more complex than it seems, and it always comes with a price." Her words made Artemis frown, recalling that fact about this world's magic. The vague price that came with magic was a bit odd, but maybe his world wasn't completely unalike in that sense. Would burying an acorn suffice in this world too? He didn't know, but without the emotional component to magic, he needed to figure something out.

Glancing around, Artemis studied the tress to try and gauge their age. Most were tall, lively trees, but age was not necessarily judged by height. "I see. Then I suppose I have two questions for you…how old is this forest, and is there a river nearby?"

He estimated he was close to finding an ancient oak, based on how thick a few of the trees appeared to be, but he had to be certain. "What purpose would that serve? I suppose there is a river just a short walk to the east. We passed by it on our way to retrieve you, and I thought it best to camp nearby should we need to refill our water supplies." The technicalities weren't what Artemis was focused on, but he was glad Mulan had answered anyway. "As for age…I am not certain. This forest has existed for as long as I've been alive, and likely longer than that due to the Dark One using these trees as a form of cloaking from outsiders."

It would have to suffice. Hopefully, the Ritual still functioned in this place as paying the price for magic. If not, he'd need to determine a different way to access this unusual power, likely trying to find an emotional reason to help Aurora without his heart. His brow furrowed at the thought, realizing that it was unlikely for that to occur. Currently, he was operating solely based on memories of his normal reactions to situations. Otherwise, he'd likely fall back into old habits, and that would not benefit anyone.

Keeping in mind the fact that Cora could awaken at any moment, Artemis simply nodded and began walking off in the direction she pointed. Following the river would eventually lead to a bend, where he could hopefully find an oak tree. If not, Aurora would likely have to settle with some form of natural remedy.

Footsteps alerted him to the fact that Mulan and Aurora had decided to follow after him. Scowling, Artemis debated telling them to stay behind. Technically, this was supposed to remain secret from them. Doing this with people observing him would be revealing the secrets he had promised to keep hidden. "Do not expect an explanation from me. My methods are strange, but there is logic behind them that you would not comprehend." Artemis hoped that would be enough to get them to stop.

"You've never even witnessed magic, Artemis. How can you claim to know a way of healing, when you've never seen it used?" Aurora spoke, frowning at him.

Turning his head towards them, Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I do believe Cora's methods of travel would be a form of magic, not to mention my sudden ability to lift a cloaking spell placed within the Dark One's castle." That seemed to make both girls pause, sharing a look. "I was not lying when I claimed to have startled Cora with my use of magic. For now, I simply have to locate a method of paying this price you keep mentioning…and hope it is as simple as I think it is."

It was more than he wanted to reveal, but they seemed intent on not leaving him alone. "What does a river and the age of this place have to do with payment for magic?" Mulan was studying him closely, while Artemis scowled and turned away. That was one question he would not answer.

"That is my own business. I suggest you mind your own, and allow me to find you once I've finished what I need to do." Hopefully, that would dissuade them. If indirect comments wouldn't make them stay behind, he'd utilize a more direct approach.

"Cora has your heart, do you honestly think we'll be letting you wander off on your own?" Aurora spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "Perhaps you could be telling the truth, but this could also be a ruse of hers. If that is the case, then we cannot allow you to keep moving forward and furthering her plans."

Cursing his luck, Artemis debated if they would believe him if he insisted he was free of her control. All things considered, he would likely have taken the same approach as them if their situation was reversed. Keeping an eye on a potential threat was simply the best way to ensure it did not interfere with any plans. "This is not for her plans…" He attempted to begin, but Mulan interrupted him quickly.

"Whatever you say cannot be trusted. I am sorry, Artemis, but as much as I want to believe you are doing this for Aurora, we cannot trust anything you say." Mulan's knowledge of how this magic worked was not helping.

Sighing, Artemis realized he would have an unusual issue then. How could he hide performing the Ritual, with people watching his every move? Perhaps he could obtain extra materials and make it appear more extensive. Then again, since they would still see him burying an acorn, they would witness the key element of the Ritual. That meant he needed something more elaborate, something that would hide that action as it was performed.

Walking in silence, Artemis tried to complete his plans. His mind was lost in thought, with no one else arguing further about the matter. Artemis did not reveal his reasons, and Mulan and Aurora no longer pushed to hear why he wished to go to some river in the forest. Either way, once they arrived, Artemis stared at the moving water with a frown.

Holding out a hand towards the girls, Artemis spoke. "Do any of you have a container with you? I should have considered this before leaving camp."

Brushing aside her cloak, Mulan seemed to pull out a canteen she had hooked on to her belt. "Will this suffice? I do not know how much water you need, but I do not have a larger container with me." Taking it, Artemis nodded. He observed the canteen for a moment, feeling the breeze in the air and waiting for the right moment. When he felt a stronger rush of air in the area, he began to work. Kneeling down by the river, he began filling the canter with one hand resting on the ground. The trees around them were rustling in the breeze, and as Artemis filled the canteen, his focus was on waiting for the right moment. Hopefully, the air would pluck off an acorn for him. Otherwise, he'd need a new excuse to find one.

As usual, luck was not on his side. He rose, the canteen in hand and studied the trees around him. "Water can't be all that you require. Payment for magic, especially strong magic, is always high. Healing, despite what you claim, is not a simple spell." Aurora spoke, watching as Artemis nodded, frowning.

"An oak branch." He spoke calmly, smiling as he turned towards them. "I am not especially athletic, so I do not think I am capable of retrieving one…but would one of you two be willing to pull one off?"

Studying him for a moment, Mulan seemed to hesitate. Then, she nodded and began pulling out her sword. Startled, Artemis took a step back, only to watch her hold the hilt towards Aurora. "Keep an eye on him, and if he does anything suspicious, do not be afraid to attack. Use this to protect yourself while I am gone." The startled princess grasped the sword, her eyes wide as she nodded.

He could see the slight tremble in Aurora's shoulders with the weapon in her grip. The girl was not used to wielding a blade, and she seemed to be afraid of using it as well. However, Artemis didn't have plans to threaten her anyway, so he supposed her willingness to attack, or lack thereof, was not his concern. Turning away from her, Artemis focused on Mulan as she climbed the tree. She was far more nimble than he would ever be, and he was watching to make sure she grabbed a branch containing the actual object he needed.

After reaching a clustered area of branches on a lower area of the tree, Mulan paused. "Is there anything specific you require out of the branch? Without my blade to cut one off, I'm afraid I'll only be able to acquire a piece of one, much like what would fall naturally in a storm."

Letting his head fall to his chest, Artemis remained silent for a moment. He needed to let her believe he was thinking, and not hastily give a response. After the moment passed, he returned his gaze to the girl and nodded. "It should suffice. There is one to your left that appears to have already been weakened by the wind today. Grab that one, and I will make do."

Nodding in response, Mulan reached out towards the branch Artemis directed her towards. As she snapped the wood holding it in place, a few of the leaves on it began falling to the ground. Placing it inside her belt with one hand, Mulan secured it and began making the climb back to the ground. Moving towards the tree, Artemis closed his eyes. Another breeze came through the area, ruffling the leaves. This time, the tree gave him what he had been searching for earlier. An acorn fell, landing on his helmet and making him frown. Catching it before it hit the ground, he rolled it around between his fingers. Mulan was focused on the climb and had not seen, and Aurora was focused on observing her friend, her eyes filled with worry. Neither of them had seen it, so he supposed this acorn would suffice for his needs. Closing his hand into a fist, Artemis quickly hid it away within the pocket of his pants, instead giving himself a reason to be near the tree. Picking at the surface, he pulled off a strand of bark. It wouldn't harm the tree's overall health, so it wasn't as if he was causing anything any harm.

Dropping down to the ground, Mulan held the branch out towards Artemis, catching the sight of the bark in his hand. "Is this it? I'm sorry if I sound doubtful, but what good is water, a branch, and some bark?"

Smiling, Artemis began to head back towards their camp. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." Hopefully, he had considered what to do properly. On their way back, he had knelt down and grabbed a few weeds and a stick. The girls had given him questioning looks, but he had ignored them for now.

When they got back, everyone still seemed to be asleep. It was expected, considering it was not yet morning. Frowning, Artemis glanced at Aurora and Mulan, debating how to proceed. Then, he took a deep breath and crouched down, placing the branch on the ground and layering his handful of grass and weeds on top. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the girls, he saw them watching him closely. This was going to be the challenging part, he realized.

The rest of his materials he set aside, letting them rest on the ground to his right. The stick was there, as well as the canteen filled with water. Reaching into his pile, Artemis plucked a single leaf from the branch, holding it up to the light. "And you are certain that this forest is as old as you claim? I do not believe this will work if this branch did not come from an ancient oak."

His question did what he had hoped for. Aurora and Mulan began sharing a look to debate the question, giving Artemis his chance to pull the acorn out from his pocket. Placing it facing downward on the ground, he waited for them to answer while keeping the object hidden from sight. "I am not certain if it would qualify as ancient, but these trees are not in an area usually accessible to lumberjacks. Few venture this close to the Dark One's castle for any reason, out of fear of facing his wrath," Mulan answered after a moment, making Artemis nod.

With the hand holding the leaf, Artemis placed it on top of the weeds, creating an odd pile in front of him. His other hand was busy working away at the dirt beneath his palm, trying to force the acorn underground. Pressure alone wasn't enough, but his body hid his fingers from view. Using them, he dug into the ground slowly, making progress but not fast enough. Making sure they would not be able to see it from their angle, Artemis lifted the hand working at burying the acorn to grab the stick from the pile next to him. It would look unusual if he used his left hand to grasp something from a pile to his right, so he had few options.

Using the stick, Artemis traced a circle into the ground around his pile. Really, what he was doing with the other objects mattered little. He just had to make a show for the others, to make it appear as if this magic required some form of process to succeed. After creating the circle, he began making a rather randomized pattern of dots around it, giving him an excuse to create a hole in the dirt just beside where the acorn rested.

Setting the stick aside, Artemis frowned and let both of his hands rest on the dirt. Using his right hand once more, he moved the acorn into the hole, quickly burying it outside of their sight. He remained still for a moment, inhaling sharply as he felt an abnormally strong tingling of energy within him. Was this what Holly felt when she just finished the ritual? They labeled it as 'running hot', but Artemis had only ever experienced magic after stealing it away. The odd tingling in his body and the warmth it left behind, suddenly he could see the reason behind such a term.

After growing accustomed to the feeling, he reached over and grabbed the water, splashing it on the pile with a smile. The restless energy in him wasn't quite the same as what he recalled from his world, but he knew it was magic. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but—" Mulan moved forward, just as Artemis rose to his feet with a smile.

"Aurora, could you please come closer for a moment? This spell requires physical contact to function." He did not explain how he was aware of this fact. However, after gazing at Mulan for a delayed moment, she nodded and walked closer.

While Aurora was moving closer, Emma began to stir from her spot on the ground. Rubbing he head, she sat up and frowned at the sight before her. "What…what is going on?" Her question was understandable, considering she was observing Artemis holding a hand out towards Aurora, with Mulan standing tensely behind the girl.

Seeing her awaken made Artemis more alert. He had to hurry, before Cora woke up too. Not waiting for Aurora to finish approaching him, Artemis walked to her. She had turned towards Emma to answer her question, but Artemis' sudden grasp on her wrist made her try and jerk away, shrieking out of surprise. Staring at where he had gripped her arm, he debated if it was out of pain as well. "Aurora has been having odd dreams…and they are causing problems in reality for herself." Artemis gave a brief explanation, pulling her shawl up to reveal the burns to Emma.

With wide eyes, Emma got up and walked closer. "Do not make contact with Aurora while I work. That will interrupt the flow of the spell, and result in failure." Artemis gave the command as he noticed the blond's raised hand. Dropping it, she turned towards Artemis, raising an eyebrow.

"I take that to mean you are attempting magic again? What even makes you think you can heal her?"

"I've been asking that same question. He refuses to answer." Mulan replied, already aware that Artemis would remain silent on the matter.

Their discussion was enough to wake Snow as well, leaving the girl sitting up and observing them from her spot on the ground. "Wait…everyone is awake? Why didn't you tell me? We still need to finish our plans and—what is going on with Artemis?"

She only seemed to just notice his hand where it rested on Aurora's arm. Blue sparks danced from his finger tips, and a smile was on his face. He still had the ability to utilize this power, even in another realm. Knowing the Ritual functioned for humans as well as fairies in this world was something to keep in mind. Likely, it came from the fact that magic was more powerful in this world. The acorn itself served as the price, giving a boost to natural magic energy. Without that boost, Artemis wouldn't have been able to access his power without emotional attachment.

The sparks seemed to transfer from Artemis' hand to Aurora's arm. They traveled along her skin, making her gasp slightly at the sight. Hearing the noise, Mulan stepped closer, placing a hand on the hilt of the sword that Aurora had returned to her on their walk back to camp. "Release her at once. Clearly, this magic is not helping." Mulan's words held a dark note to them, but Artemis ignored it.

Even Aurora shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Stand down, Mulan. This magic…I can feel it working. It is simply an unusual sensation…but the pain is already fading."

"Pain?" Snow stood up, coming closer to investigate. Her eyes widened at the sight of Aurora's reddened skin, that was slowly beginning to fade away into a pinkish color. "Those look like burns…what happened?"

Shifting his weight, Artemis contemplated revealing what he knew. That room she described, a place constantly on fire with dark red curtains, he could vaguely recall seeing it. When his memories of his actual life returned to him, memories of what happened to him after his death had joined. Most were jumbled and too indistinguishable for Artemis to focus on, but that room was something he remembered. For a moment, he had been trapped in that place. Granted, he was dead and could not feel pain, but he had seen what existed within. That had been the last thing he saw before his soul was drawn back into his body, torn away from the world between life and death in an instant.

When Aurora began to speak, her arm was finished healing. She had pulled away from Artemis, giving him a small smile as thanks before turning towards Snow. "It happened…in a dream. It is hard to describe…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Debating for a moment, Artemis remained silent. When no one else offered to continue Aurora's response, however, he sighed. "It is a room with no doors or windows, however dark red curtains hang on the walls." He gave more details already than what Aurora had provided before. Mulan seemed to notice, her eyes widening as she turned towards him. "The place is constantly on fire, and I have yet to discover any means of diffusing those flames. Granted, my own time in that room was brief, but that does not mean it wasn't something I attempted to explore further." Aurora blinked at him as well, her eyes wide. "I find it odd that you were there in your sleep, Aurora. After all, the only time I was able to gain access to that place…was when I was dead."

Snow seemed to blink at him in surprise, her eyes widening. "It can't be…I've been there too, after I was under…" She trailed off, glancing towards Aurora with a frown. "You suffered from a sleeping curse, didn't you?" Aurora nodded, while Snow seemed to smile with understanding. "I did too…and that place Artemis described, I went there as well after waking up. The nightmares…they were awful, but my husband got me through it."

"A sleeping curse, you say?" Artemis frowned, thinking about it carefully. "Keeping the body alive while forcing it into that state for a prolonged period of time…it is essentially pushing your body to the brink of death. Based on the fact that you two have gone there while under this curse, and adding in the fact that I was there…this room, it is another realm of its own, one which only the soul can enter because it is meant to be a place for those between life and death."

"Hold on, _that's_ what you guys are concerned about? Did none of you just hear the kid claim he was dead?" Emma's outburst interrupted before anyone could ask about Artemis' theory.

Blinking, the others seemed to realize this as well. "Resurrection is impossible, even with magic. Just what…?" Mulan trailed off, trying to figure out what Artemis' comment meant.

Tilting his head, Artemis couldn't help but smile proudly of his achievement. "Perhaps that is the case, but I was not brought back through magic. I was dead for nearly a month. Believe it or not, my death was part of my plans at the time…and it was also how I learned to understand how to manipulate a soul into a hollow body." That made the girls blink, staring at him with wide eyes. "Regardless of the details, my focus is on the realm itself. While it is only the soul that travels there, it appears as if damage to the soul reflects upon your actual body."

"You _planned_ on dying? Artemis, that is reckless and dangerous!" Snow's outburst made Artemis grimace, wondering how to get them back on track. "You had no idea that you'd come back. Like Mulan said, resurrection is impossible, even with magic. You don't even come from a land with that power, so what kind of a miracle did you think would happen?"

Shaking his head, Artemis folded his hands in front of his legs. "Clearly, I am alive and well, Miss White. Do not assume that I cannot fully understand the risks involved in my plans, for I account for every variable possible when constructing them. Everything went according to my plan, and as such, it is not something we need to discuss further. What concerns us is the fact that Aurora is highly likely to end up back in this realm between life and death."

His odd formalities seemed to startle her for a moment, but Snow slowly took a deep breath, calming herself. "I'm sorry for overreacting…it's just that you're so young, and you have so much life left ahead of you. Throwing that away, no matter what the reason, is just wrong."

"Throwing away my own life allowed me to stop a diabolical megalomaniac attempting to kill everyone that existed in my realm." It was an exaggeration, but they didn't know anything about the hidden race that lived in his home that was supposed to survive. Really, his explanation was true enough, as if Opal had succeeded, every human alive would have perished. "Would you rather I did nothing, and perished along with everyone else?"

That left her silent, making Artemis smile and sigh. "That is what I thought. Now, as I was trying to explain, this realm has its own dangers. Not only was Aurora there, but she claimed to have seen another…one by the name of Henry. I am assuming this is Emma's son, correct?" Emma's eyes widened, filled with worry at the mention of this.

"Henry was there? But…if that's what this realm does to visitors…" She trailed off, her gaze lingering on Aurora.

Clutching her arms against herself, Aurora nodded. "He was calling out to me, but I did not catch much of what was said. I was pulled away too soon."

Closing his eyes, Artemis tried to think of what this meant. Aurora, Snow, and Henry all were able to visit this world again. Did that mean he could potentially do the same? Sitting down, he tried to wonder what allowed it to be accessed. He had been in that place due to his constant resistance to leaving the world of the living. A pull had been trying to drag him elsewhere, but he had refused to let it take him away. Instead, he found that room, where even the tug forcing him away from the land of the living could not make him leave. That room was designed to be nearly impossible to escape. Artemis had only gotten out by the sensation of his body once again being near for him to inhabit.

"You woke up not long ago…perhaps he is still there." With that, Artemis leaned down onto his back, keeping his eyes closed. "If you can return, perhaps I can do the same. Wake me if anything appears to be amiss."

Out of everyone here, he was best suited for this. His magic would allow him to heal if he was burned while there, after all. So, he rested, keeping his eyes closed in the hopes that he could make contact with someone outside of this place. After all, it wasn't entirely impossible for his friends to have arrived in Storybrooke by now. He wondered what they were thinking of all of this, now that they knew what his project was. Smiling, he couldn't help but feel amused at the idea of justifying his actions to Holly, who was bound to start yelling at him the moment she saw him again.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Once Upon a Time or Artemis Fowl

Holly Short was done with work today. She had done nothing but sort through paperwork, while she longed to return to the surface. It had been so long since she went on a mission aboveground and she missed the open sky above her head. Surprisingly, she found that she missed her old friends, Artemis and Butler. Shaking her head, she decided that now was not the time for sentimental thoughts. While there were no emergencies underground, there were still crimes to be solved.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a phone call, from one of her only friends. Foaly was a genius underground, one who had managed to keep the People's technology centuries ahead of what the Mud Men created above ground. His inventions kept the LEP operating to the best of its capabilities, even if he was constantly paranoid about outside threats spying on his ideas. After meeting Fowl, Holly learned to never doubt his paranoia again.

"Holly, we have a problem. Get down to the op booth immediately so we can discuss what is happening." the centaur said, not using any of his usual snark. Foaly was always joking and the fact that he was not using his normal levity told Holly that this was truly an emergency. Dropping everything, Holly made her way over to his op booth, not surprised to see the centaur sitting on his specially-modified swivel chair.

"So, how's Cabaline?" Holly asked, still feeling the need to be polite in spite of the emergency. It had been far too long since her last conversation with Foaly and she realized that she needed to keep in contact with him more than she was used to.

"Fine, thank you for asking. Anyway, this situation is critical so we do not have time to discuss my family right now. Artemis Fowl has gone missing." he announced dramatically, making Holly freeze.

It had been impossible to believe, knowing Artemis. No one could outsmart the boy and no one could manage to get past Butler. That man was a walking mountain, a threat to anyone who saw him. If they were going to get Fowl back, it would require the assistance of someone just as smart, if not smarter, than the young genius. Whoever had taken him was a master and they needed someone just as skilled to bring him back. Remembering some of their past adventures, Holly smiled as she decided on just the person to help bring the young genius back to Fowl Manner.

* * *

Butler was anxious as he waited for a response from Holly. He had only been able to contact Foaly, but he knew that the message would eventually reach her ears. The Eurasian manservant had been vague, not certain about the details himself. All he knew was that his charge was missing and he would do anything to bring him back. Perhaps the invention was related to the disappearance in some way. If that was the case, they would need Foaly's mind to unravel the encryption Artemis put on the file and determine how to reverse whatever it had done.

A slight shimmer and the opening of a door was the only sign Butler had of his friends entrance. He turned to greet his old friend and then stopped as he noticed another person standing in the doorway. Holly was here and she had brought help, in the form of No1. "Hello Holly, No1." He was frowning, not understanding the reason for the demon warlock's presence.

Smiling, Holly unshielded and landed in the room. That smile faded however when her gaze landed on the invention in the room, the one that Artemis had created most recently. "Okay, big man. What has Fowl gotten himself into this time?"

Butler sighed, pressing his hand to his head. "I don't know, captain. He has just vanished into thin air. Due to his desire for privacy in his latest project, this room is the only room in the manner without security cameras. Nothing to show what happened to him while he was in here." He should have refused Master Artemis' request, regardless of what he was working on. Butler knew it was a security risk, but had put his trust in Artemis. Of course this had to be the one time the genius made a mistake.

Holly frowned, seeing his distress and also feeling lost with so little to go on. The room did not show signs of a struggle, something that Butler had noticed as well. The only thing present was the project Artemis had wanted so much secrecy for, something that looked like one of Foaly's prototypes. It had been made with his knowledge of fairy technology, she realized. She still could not tell what it was supposed to do, though.

"Foaly, are you seeing this?" Holly's question came out, speaking into her communicator to the centaur. Butler watched her, frowning and waiting to make sure that someone was able to understand what his charge had built. "That's what I thought." Holly glanced towards Butler, sighing and shaking her head. "Our mud boy has gotten in his head to toy around with our technology again. Foaly says he'd need a closer look to figure out exactly what this thing is supposed to do. As we speak, he is trying to hack into Artemis' files to find the blueprints."

Frowning, No1 seemed to shake his head at them. "Actually, that might not be necessary." Holly paused, glancing towards the demon warlock. He moved closer to the device, closing his eyes and seeming to be focused on something. "It feels strange in here…almost like the lingering sense of magic, but not quite. Whatever Artemis was doing, he was trying to replicate one of our spells…give me a moment, I just might be able to locate him."

Butler was lacking the patience for this. With Artemis missing, he grew more restless every second. It was his job to protect the boy, and right now, he couldn't do anything to help. However, it only took a moment for No1 to open his eyes with a proud grin. "Oh! I found him. Or at least, I found the trail to where he went."

"Are you saying the mud boy made a teleportation device?" Holly frowned at it, shaking her head. "Why would Artemis have an interest in that?"

Shrugging, No1 shook it off. "I don't know, but this device isn't quite that simple, Holly. Actually, it is amazing that he even managed to get it to work like this…basically, Artemis has found a way to travel between different dimensions. Most warlocks struggle with this task, even with magic…it is remarkable that he found a way to bypass that to get to this new place."

A slight unease settled inside Butler upon hearing this. His charge was truly beyond his reach, now that he had gone through with this plan. "Is there no way for us to retrieve him? Surely, he would have returned by now if this device of his had functioned properly."

Shrugging, No1 glanced at him and clasped his hands together. "Possibly. I've never dealt with this kind of magic before, but I'm always willing to try. Qwan would likely be better at it…but you sound like you are in a hurry." Nodding, Butler glanced towards Holly, trying to gauge her opinion of the matter.

The fairy was frowning, shaking her head. "Foaly says that he agrees with No1 about the device. According to him, Artemis labeled his files with plans on this being a time travel machine." Butler raised an eyebrow at that, recalling the last time this family had dealt with time travel. It had been a close call for Artemis, to say the very least. "I know. That's why I'm going too. That boy needs a smack over the head for keeping this from us. What was he thinking?"

Nodding, No1 began to think for a moment. "Alright…now, I'm not quite certain about how this will work. Qwan has mentioned dimensional travel to me before, but we never discussed it in detail. So…if you end up someplace strange, just stay where you are and I'll pull you right back. Much like time travel, your return trip should work by going to the place you arrive at…only there will I be able to communicate with you directly. Also…I can't say how much of a drain on my magic this will be. To keep it safe, I'm going to estimate three days. Return by then, and if you still don't have Artemis, I'll have to recharge before sending you back over. Hopefully, this won't end too badly…are you sure you trust me to do this? Like I said, I'm still rather new to this kind of thing."

Smiling, Holly patted the demon's shoulder. "You've got this. I've gone on some rough rides before, so even if this isn't a perfect thing, we'll manage. Besides, at least you know what you're doing, unlike that mud boy trying to toy around with creating technology that works like magic." No1 smiled in return, nodding and balancing on his tail as he focused on his magic.

"Alright then. Now…this may pinch a bit…" No1 stopped talking, instead focusing on drawing upon his magic to send them away. Butler stood still, surprised when Holly reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Hold on tight, big guy. If this goes badly, we don't want to get separated on our trip over." Nodding, Butler grasped her small hand in his own, closing his eyes as he felt an onslaught of tingling in his body. Strangely, this magic was making him feel warm and cold at the same time. He couldn't quite describe it well, the sensation of chills on the surface of his skin but heat underneath. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead, and in an instant, he felt a surge that told him something was wrong. Pain shot through his body, starting in his feet and moving upward. He let out a gasp of surprise, his eyes flying open to see No1 shuddering where he sat. The demon seemed to stop in an instant, rising to his feet with a shout.

"Something is blocking my spell, and the backlash was more than I expected." The demon saw Butler's form, the way he began kneeling on the ground with a grimace. "Holly, help heal Butler! I think he hit the wall keeping us out." His shout was heard, but only vaguely so. Butler's eyes were drooping, and before he knew it, his head hit the ground. The last thing he saw as his eyes closed was the form of Holly, leaning over him with her mismatched eyes filled with concern.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that it was warm. In fact, Butler would even go so far as to say it was hot, uncomfortably so. Something felt familiar about this heat, but the memory of it drifted beyond his reach. Opening his eyes, he sat up and gazed around at the room. For some odd reason, it sent a slight panic through him. There were no doors, nor were there any windows, yet someone had decided to line the entire place with dark red curtains. If that wasn't enough to seem disturbing, flames seemed to dance around the room, clinging to the corners and walls but spreading out into the floor as well.

"No1! Can you hear me?" He tried calling out to the demon, hoping that this was just an issue with the dimensional travel. Unfortunately, he did not get the answer he was expecting.

"Butler?" A questioning voice came from the distance, making Butler's eyes widen. Standing in the corner opposite of him was the familiar form of a young boy with raven black hair. "Ah, now I see. I suppose you also died, before Captain Short healed you of that gunshot to your heart. However, I was under the impression that a very deep sleep was necessary to arrive here…at least, that is what allowed me to return."

His logic only made Butler frown, lost as to what the young genius was going on about. "Artemis, No1 is trying to send me to the place you went. We've found your device, and we are coming—"

"I am no longer there." Artemis' blunt reply was accented with a slight frown. "Where I went…there is odd magic, yet the People do not appear to exist. In fact, it is humans who utilize such power, and I am only just beginning to see what I can do with it."

Hearing that, Butler felt his brows furrow as he gazed at the young boy. "Magic isn't always a good thing, Artemis. You've seen firsthand what it can cause."

Nodding, he seemed to frown. "Yes, I suppose I have. It is good to see you, I didn't expect to encounter you here actually. However, since you are here…I suppose I should ask if you've managed to get to Storybrooke, or if you are still in Fowl Manner."

Frowning, Butler glanced around at the flames. Artemis seemed rather unconcerned with them, despite the fact that the heat was likely irritating the young genius. "This is clearly neither place, Artemis. I do not know where No1 sent me—"

"The demon did not send you here. This realm is only reachable by souls that have at one point existed on the brink of life and death…my assumption is that this realm is the place that souls pass through before reaching the afterlife, whatever it may be." There was an odd feeling to hearing Artemis believe in such a concept. Science held no proof of life after death, yet he calmly spoke of it as a possibility. "I am going to assume based on that belief that you are still home. That works in our favor…Butler, I need you to do all the research you can on fairy tales…specifically Snow White, and the story of Rumplestiltskin. Any variations you find, all versions…I need to hear them and determine exactly what is going on here."

"Fairy tales? Artemis, what is going on?"

Smiling, the boy clasped his hands behind his back. "I am trapped in a world where they all are real, albeit their stories are different from the traditional variations companies like Disney sought to create. Thusly, I need to hear them to their full extent, and all versions of them as well. Oh, and add in Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, and Beauty and the Beast to your list…I've been told I've met characters from all of the above." Artemis' smile faded, dropping into a tight line. Somehow, Butler couldn't help but feel as if his charge was worried over something, thinking about what else to add. "Also…as odd as this sounds, I need you to find out…if I truly am a member of the Fowl family."

That left Butler in stunned silence for a moment. Staring at the boy, he couldn't help but realize the reason behind his worry. In fact, it should have been stronger than it appeared. Artemis prided himself on being a member of the Fowl family. Butler had watched over him from a young age, knowing the truth behind the boy already. His parents had never explained where the child had come from, but the Butler family was always given all details that might be important to guarding their designated member of the Fowl family. For Butler, that had been the information that Artemis Fowl II was not truly born to Angeline and Artemis Fowl I. They had kept his heritage hidden from everyone, even the Butlers, simply because it was not known. That left a possible threat of his true family coming for him, though as Artemis grew older, Butler began to suspect that his real family simply did not wish to even meet the child.

Hearing that question from Artemis, Butler couldn't help but tense. "Why would you question such a thing?"

Before Artemis could reply, another voice began shouting out at them. "Hello? Miss, are you still here?" It sounded like a young male, one that had not yet reached puberty. Still, it was a new element to the area, a potential threat that made Butler wary.

Seeing his bodyguard's reaction, Artemis smiled faintly. "Relax, it is simply Henry. He is the son of one of the people I am currently traveling with. As I stated before…to get to this place again, one must be asleep…as all three of us currently are." Stepping forward, the young boy seemed to become slightly visible. Flames still obscured a few details of his face from Butler, but he could see the brown hair on his head, and long-sleeved red shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Wait…you're that boy that arrived in town when the wraith came! You know my mom, is she still okay?"

Artemis nodded, frowning slightly. "Yes, as I just stated, she is still traveling with me. However…there have been some complications." Artemis focused on Butler, taking a deep breath. "A woman by the name of Cora has implied that we are related in some form. Considering this is an entirely different realm where fairy tales are real…I find it highly suspicious, yet I still cannot dismiss the possibility. The only reason I am able to think so calmly about it is because of our larger dilemma…" Artemis' eyes switched to Henry, looking far calmer than they should have been. "Cora's magic has allowed her to take my heart. This means that—"

"Wait, that can't be! If she has your heart, then she can control everything you do. How did you even manage to get here like that?" Henry's outburst interrupted Artemis, while Butler froze at his actual words. Someone had complete control over his charge. Someone who was claiming to be his family. It couldn't possibly be happening.

Butler had been told if Artemis' true parents came to claim him that he was in charge of keeping the boy with the Fowls. After being raised as one of their own children, Angeline and Artemis I had decided that it was better to not tell him the truth. It would be devastating for the boy who took so much pride in his heritage to learn that he wasn't their real son. So, with the mindset that Artemis would never learn the truth, Butler was told to help keep the child in the dark. If his real parents ever attempted to kidnap him, Butler was to tell Artemis that he was being held hostage due to his family's wealth. Anything told to him during that time were lies, and his true parents were the Fowls.

This situation made his orders impossible to carry out. "Simple, Cora is not awake quite yet. I'll likely be awoken the moment she is, however. She is attempting to get to another realm…the realm my device seemed to have brought me to. Oddly, she seems intent on keeping me away from that place as well…she even threatened to trap me in this current realm I am in."

Closing his eyes, Butler was warring on what to do. Should he tell Artemis the truth, no matter how devastating the effects? It was what he should do as the boy's friend, but it also went against the Fowl family's wishes. "So…who is Cora again? I mean, the name sounds familiar, but I guess I just don't remember her story from the book all that well."

Artemis seemed to narrow his eyes at the mention of a book, but said nothing on the matter. "Regina's mother…I believe she stated that Regina is the woman who cursed your town?"

Henry shook his head. "The curse _created_ the town, it wasn't cast on it. All the curse did was take away all the happy endings, and force people to live in a place where time stood still. Well, at least until Emma came and broke the curse that is."

Now Butler was beginning to see what Artemis meant about magic being different in this place. He'd have to ask Holly if she had ever heard of curses that could do such a thing, but first, he was still debating how much to tell Artemis. "Semantics, the point is, Cora is still that woman's mother. For whatever reason, this Cora has decided to be overly protective of me…yet also like me, she is willing to utilize others as pawns for her plans. Currently, I am being used to force your mother and a few others to believe that her ally, Captain Hook, is to be trusted. I also appear to be pushing for them to locate a portal back to this other world on their own."

"What even made her decide to like you? I'm still kind of confused." Henry frowned, studying Artemis closely. "I mean, you aren't from the Enchanted Forest, and you didn't even know who she was. What makes her think you're related?"

Artemis seemed to wait for a moment, frowning as he considered what to add. "I am not entirely certain…but I know the event that led to her assumption. After handling an odd walking stick in the Dark One's castle," Artemis paused, glancing towards Butler. "That is a title given to a powerful magic user in this land. As I was saying, after handling such a stick, I somehow managed to lift a spell in the building without even attempting to do so. Afterwords, she seemed far less willing to torture me for answers on how to travel between realms."

"Torture?" Butler moved forward, already willing to face this woman down if he had the chance.

Raising a hand, Artemis shook his head. "Be at ease, old friend. Her threats were just that, and I've already managed to physically place some distance between us. In fact, I do believe my allies are working on a plan to retrieve my heart as we speak."

Living without a heart was supposed to be impossible, but Artemis was known for breaking all the rules. Butler had learned to just flow with it, and he always believed in his charge's words. This time, he would need more help, however. With everything going on, he realized keeping Artemis in the dark would likely cause more problems than it would help. "Artemis…as to your earlier question, I believe I already know the answer you are looking for."

That made Artemis raise an eyebrow at him. "I take it this matter was discussed with you to ensure I was better protected?"

Nodding, Butler avoided his gaze. "It was. In fact, you were never meant to learn the truth…however, this situation warrants breaking that agreement, I believe." Artemis seemed to stand stiffly, his eyes revealing no emotion. Likely, the boy was in shock, since his words were already enough to hint at what the truth was. "You are not the child of Angeline and Artemis Fowl, however that does not mean you are not their son. They raised you, Artemis…and they will always love you." The boy did not reply, making Butler sigh. "No one, not even your parents know exactly where you came from. The story I was told was that you simply managed to show up in their home unannounced. Considering all the security measures and the fact that you were so young, it was a shocking sight for them to see. However, they also wished to start a family…so they made the decision to accept you as their own."

"A magic portal opening inside of the Fowl Manner…such a thing would likely explain my sudden appearance, I believe." Artemis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry if I appear far too calm about this, old friend. Without a heart…it is difficult to gauge my own reactions. My emotions are blocked off from me, so perhaps using this time for the information to sink in is for the best." He took a deep breath, still looking thoughtful. "With that being said…I shall assume for the time being that this Cora is of my family. What reasons she has to keep me from Storybrooke are yet to be determined, but I will find out. Henry, if you could please find more information on her from your acquaintances, it would be much appreciated. For the time being, I shall work on a functioning plan to get us all out of this place and back to a realm where I can be retrieved from." Turning towards Butler, Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I take it you were attempting to reach Storybrooke, were you not?"

Nodding, Butler glanced towards the other child who was watching them with a frown. "Wait, you wanted to come to Storybrooke?" Henry looked surprised, smiling at him. "Oh, well I think I know what the problem might be. There have been some issues with the town line lately…I wonder if the curse isn't entirely broken yet. Before, no one could enter or leave town because of the curse…bad things would always happen if someone tried. Artemis got in though…so there must be a way around it."

"Perhaps it only rejects magic. After all, the magic of their realm is vastly different than what you are aware of, Butler. Speak with Foaly, he can likely recreate the remote to activate my device…ask him to send over the parts I'll need to recreate it in Storybrooke as well. There are a few…tools that I am lacking in that world to successfully do so."

Artemis' comment was enough for Butler to understand. He needed fairy technology to travel between realms, and this other realm did not possess their tools. "He has already gained access to the files, correct?" Butler nodded at Artemis' question, watching the young genius smile. "I had assumed as such. Oh, and tell Holly I said hello. I'm certain she's rather irate with me at the moment, all things considered."

"That is putting it mildly. What made you even consider building something like that, Artemis? You of all people should understand the consequences of such an action."

Henry was watching them with a frown, glancing back and forth between the two people talking. "Hold on a second…you two are from the same place, aren't you? What are you guys even talking about?"

Both Butler and Artemis glanced towards the younger boy. Artemis nodded after a moment, smiling. "Of course. Henry, I'd like to introduce you to Butler. From everything I've gathered, your realm is in fact different from my own, with the key difference lying in the function of magic in such a realm."

"Actually…Storybrooke is just a little weird. We weren't supposed to have magic, but Gold, or Rumplestiltskin as you might have heard over there, kinda brought it back."

Shrugging, Artemis continued on. "Regardless, magic is still different. In terms of geography, it sounds as if our worlds are nearly identical simply due to the fact that no one questioned me on what Ireland was. The confusion as to recognizing the Fowl name, however, could be explained by the differences in realms. Beyond this…what my companion was discussing with me was the device I utilized to get to your town. It has failed to serve its true function, but I do believe I've created a device that can travel between realms."

"Wait, seriously? You've gotta show it to me! That sounds so amazing, we could bring everyone back home with something like that." Henry sounded pleased with the idea, but Artemis frowned and glanced away.

"First, I have other plans to focus on." Turning back towards Butler, Artemis sighed. "For your earlier question, I believe you already understand my answer. It isn't as if anything would change as a result, and I was working on precautionary measures to avoid a repeat of the Opal incident."

"Artemis, Holly is threatening you over this." Butler watched the young genius shrug it off with ease. Part of him wondered if his lack of worry stemmed from his lack of a heart as well, but he didn't ask.

The young boy waved it off. "She will understand, in time. For now, do you think you can manage accomplishing what I've asked? I know it is much to work on in a short period of time, but even simply bringing me the information on fairy tales will suffice if the rest can be accomplished."

Butler nodded, about to open his mouth to speak again. However, at that moment Artemis' eyes widened and his entire body became stiff. "She's awake…" That was all he got the chance to say before he let out a brief shout. His body seemed to be torn away from the place with a massive breeze, scattering the flames towards everyone else inside. Butler gritted his teeth as the burning sensation hit his arms, making him clutch it tightly and stare after his charge's vanishing form. Soon, he'd get back to Artemis. All he had to do was speak with that centaur one more time, and they'd have their passage into this strange town.

 **Sorry for the slight delay! School's been keeping me busy lately, and it likely will continue to do so for a while. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Once Upon a Time or Artemis Fowl

Waking up in Storybrooke, Henry was gasping for air. Butler, Artemis' friend, had been an unusual man. Much like many others before him, the best comparison Henry could think of for the guy was a mountain. He was huge, clearly built for fighting, and it made Henry wonder exactly what kind of things Artemis normally got involved in. Based on what he had heard, the boy wasn't too unfamiliar with magic even in his world. That made Henry wonder why he hadn't corrected anyone when he first arrived in town, but now was not the time to focus on that.

Around him, Henry could see Regina, David, and Gold all waiting for him to wake up and tell them what he had seen. After the first dream he had of that room, Regina had asked Gold to create a necklace that helped him control the dreams. However, Artemis' sudden pulling out of it had been too much. Henry winced at the pain in his wrists, hoping the other boy wasn't suffering too much. Artemis already had a lot to deal with, not only with learning his family wasn't who he thought it was but also with Cora having his heart.

Blinking, Henry realized he had things to share with his family actually. "They're alive! Emma, Snow, and Artemis…they're all alive!" His shouts came with him suddenly sitting up, grinning widely at his mom and grandfather. Gold simply smiled down at him, leaning on his cane as he observed the boy.

"Whoa, slow down there Henry. I take it you saw that girl there again?" David spoke, having heard the story behind him meeting Aurora in that realm.

Shaking his head, Henry smiled at them. "No…it was actually that other kid, Artemis. Somehow, he got into the Netherworld too…and so did someone else from where he came from. It sounds like his friends are trying to come here, so if we get some new strangers in town, don't be too alarmed, okay?" Regina and David shared a look, before both nodded at him.

Gold was frowning, however, tilting his head slightly. "That isn't possible. Only those that have been affected by a sleeping curse can enter the netherworld. I explained before what it was." Nodding, Henry remembered how he explained it. While under a sleeping curse, the soul resides within the netherworld, a realm between life and death. Afterwords, the soul can sometimes return to that realm in more vulnerable moments, like when the body is asleep.

"I think I missed that part…but Artemis seemed unusually calm all things considered." Biting his lip, Henry looked over towards Regina. "Speaking of which…you're not going to like this. I think they might need your help…because they've got some big problems going on over in your world. From what I understand…your mother has taken Artemis' heart."

Regina's face went pale, her back stiffening. Gold's eyes widened, staring at Henry for a moment. "Cora is with them? How did that boy manage to anger her so quickly?"

"From what I understand, the opposite actually happened." Henry turned towards them, letting his legs hang off of the edge of the bed he was resting in. "Something he did in your castle made her think they were related somehow…something involving magic. Artemis claims to have undone one of your spells, but that just seems impossible to me."

Gold seemed to have tensed slightly, his grip tightening on the head of his cane. "Artemis is a mere child, not even from this world. How could he possibly perform magic at all, let alone undo one of Gold's spells?" Regina's outburst came before Gold could comment.

"Yeah, about that…I'm not certain, but I don't think Artemis is from our world either. Based on his conversation with his friend in the Netherworld…I think he's hiding something from us." That didn't seem to make anyone more comfortable. "He even made it sound like there was magic where he's from, but it just doesn't make sense."

Closing his eyes, Gold seemed to lean heavily on his cane. "Are you sure Cora is claiming that boy is related to her? Did he specify what kind of relationship she is claiming?"

Uncertain about why he had an interest in it, Henry shrugged. "Not really. All he said was that she was trying to stop him from getting to our world…he seems even more confused about it than I am."

"Why are you so interested in this? If anything, hearing my mother claim to have another family member is my business, not yours." Regina was studying Gold closely, watching as the man seemed to grimace slightly. His eyes were narrowing, and his teeth were clenched together tightly.

"Because…I think your mother has broken her deal with me." That was enough to make David stand up, crossing his arms over his chest to face him.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to attack another person again, for something as small as refusing to play your little games."

Glaring at him, Gold stook a step forward. "No one breaks deals with me, at least, not if they wish to survive to tell the tale. If this boy is who I think he is…then I am going to find him."

"Just who do you think he is?" Regina was lost, throwing her hands in the air at Gold's reaction.

Pausing for a moment, Gold turned back to look at Regina. This time, the anger was not in his eyes, and it looked as if he was torn between the need to scream and the need to cry. "My son. After all, he would be capable of breaking the blood magic seals in my castle if that were his identity…and that also means Cora hid him away…for over twenty eight years. I knew I had abandoned one…" Gold trailed off, looking ready to attack anyone who came near. "That boy will know his father. I will not make the same mistake twice…"

"Hold on a second, abandoned one? Are you saying you already have a son?" David stepped forward, his eyes wide at the realization.

For a moment, Gold was silent. Then, he slowly nodded, turning around to face the people in the room. "I…I do. Baelfire was his name…my boy. The only deal I ever broke was with him…and I vowed to never do the same thing again. Now, Cora has forced me to abandon yet another child, my second son that I never even got to meet. You say he's found a way into the netherworld, correct?" Henry nodded, uncertain of what to say as Gold seemed to grin darkly. "Then I suppose I have work to do. I am not going to wait for those heroes to find their way back to us, not when I can find one of my sons in the realm of dreams."

"And what about your other son? Just what were you planning on doing about him?" David's question made Gold stop once more, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"That is my own business, Charming. I'll get both my sons back, no matter what it takes. First, I'll deal with getting into the netherworld…then it is on to that pesky barrier issue that has come up recently." In Storybrooke, people had begun to realize that crossing the town line eliminated your memories permanently. Your cursed life would become your only life, and that was what kept them trapped in this town, unable to explore the world like normal people.

Moving towards him, Regina grabbed Gold's shoulder before he could walk out. "Oh no you don't. You said it yourself, the only way to get to that place is a sleeping curse. Now, I know you have Belle back and everything…but do you honestly think that you love her enough to be woken up by true love's kiss?" Gold seemed to hesitate, glancing back at her with narrowed eyes.

"My son was not from this realm. He has not been under a sleeping curse, yet he managed to get there. Clearly, I was mistaken."

"And can you tell me what he did to get to that point?" Gold didn't reply, looking away. Taking a deep breath, Regina seemed to fold her arms over her chest. "Look, this time, David has a point. You are overreacting to all of this. For all we know, Cora could just be trying to manipulate Artemis herself. Why she thinks using a child is useful is beyond me, but if she sees potential in him, we both know that she'll do everything in her power to turn him to her side."

"Actually…I think I may know what Cora wants from him." Henry spoke up nervously, afraid of interrupting. When Regina and Gold turned to stare at him, he bit his lip and stared at his lap. "You see…Artemis mentioned something in the netherworld, about how he got here. He…kinda figured out a way to create a portal between worlds, without magic."

"What? That's not possible." David was staring at Henry with wide eyes.

Even Gold looked stunned, sharing a look with Regina. "Portals are nearly impossible to create, even with magic. Just what kind of device did a twelve year old manage to create?" She paused for a moment, glancing towards Gold. "Actually, how on earth did he vanish nearly thirty years ago, if he's that young?"

Before anyone could add something further, an odd flash of light seemed to enter the room. It looked like a spark of electricity coming from no where, blinding them all momentarily. They all shielded their eyes from the light, trying to protect themselves until it faded away. When it did so, Henry blinked in surprise at the people in the room. One was familiar, the massive man from the netherworld. The other one was just…strange. She looked like an adult based on her facial features, but she was even shorter than Artemis had been.

Both individuals glanced around the room in confusion. The larger one was clearly wary, his hand hovering near his waist as he glanced at those around him. On his back was a large bag, likely filled with the things Artemis had requested. When his eyes spotted Henry on the bed, his shoulder seemed to relax slightly. "This is the correct place, Captain. That is the boy I saw in my dream."

Studying him, the girl seemed to scowl. "Great, it looks like we just get here and our cover is already blown." She rose to her feet, walking towards Henry and holding out her hand. "My name's Holly, and I'm one of Artemis' friends. Butler says you knew where he was?"

Nodding, Henry shook her hand and glanced around at the tension in the others. "Uh, yeah…but this isn't exactly the best time." When Holly pulled back, she frowned and glanced down at his arms.

"Man, you're just as bad as Butler was, aren't you?" The others seemed confused as Holly grabbed Henry's arm, pulling back his sleeve to inspect the burns. "He says it came from the dream, which is the strangest thing I've heard of. I've got some friends looking in to what that place might be, but from the sounds of it, Artemis' hunch is probably right. It usually is, after all."

Oddly, it was Gold that seemed to step forward and question her comment. "Artemis…just what does he believe this realm to be?"

Turning towards him, the girl seemed to study him with narrowed eyes. There was something distrustful about her gaze, but she seemed to be tolerating them all for now. With a sigh, she seemed to nod at him and give in. "Listen up, mud man, I'm not your friend. My goal here is to get Artemis back safe and sound, anything further is not my problem. If you've got a curiosity about this dream world, look it up on your own."

"Then perhaps we can make a deal?" Gold smiled at her, walking forward. "You see, I already know what this realm truly is. In this land, I am a master of magic, and I understand much about odd places such as that. If you reveal Artemis' theory about this world, and his methods of traveling there, I shall tell you all that I know of its existence."

"Holly, please. We need to find a way to stop him from going in there…you've seen what that place can do to you, even if you are not physically present." Butler was pleading with the girl, finally making her nod.

"Alright, but I'm not explaining this twice, so listen closely. Artemis claims that it is a realm that souls pass through on their way from the land of the living, to the land of the dead. He says you can get there again after visiting once, and that being on the brink of death is also enough to gain entry to that place."

When she did not continue, Gold smiled at her. "You've not completed your end of the bargain. I still have yet to hear how Artemis arrived in this realm."

Placing her hands on her hips, Holly raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh yeah? And who's to say you won't break your end of the deal? I've given you half of the information, now it's your turn to start talking. Otherwise, I'm not saying anything further."

"As I was just saying to my companions here, I've only ever broken one deal in my entire lifetime. I always honor my agreements, Holly." With a smile, he clasped his hands together in front of himself. "However, as a display of good faith, I suppose I will tell you that this Artemis is an incredibly bright boy, for one who knows so little about magic. I have to wonder, just how did he determine what the netherworld was, without having heard of it before?"

Taking that as a confirmation, Holly seemed to nod. Her gaze flickered over towards Butler, who seemed to have taken a seat. He was rubbing his chest slightly, as if it was irritating him in some way. "Because the first time Artemis managed to get to that realm…was when he died."

There was a moment of silence after that. Regina was the one who broke it. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but that just isn't possible. The dead don't come back to life, trust me on that one."

"You don't know Artemis Fowl, then." Butler seemed to smile with that, turning towards them. "If working for that family has taught me anything, it is that nothing is impossible for that child. This was not his first time evading death, and I am certain it will not be his last."

"Well, it looks like you have your answer, Gold." Regina crossed her arms over her chest, glancing towards the Dark One with a half-smile. "So, are you going to venture out to try and find a way to kill yourself to meet Artemis? Because somehow, I highly doubt that will end well."

Clenching his hand into a fist, Gold looked like he was preparing to smash something. However, it was not his shop, and Henry could see him visibly fighting to restrain himself. "Why does he hold an interest in meeting Artemis anyway? I hate to break it to you, but he isn't exactly pleasant to be around in most situations, at least not to most people." Holly spoke, biting her lip. "No offense, Artemis did kind of grow on me after a while, but it is hard to see who he truly is when he is so focused on making those plans of his."

Smiling slightly, Butler glanced over towards Holly. "Those plans of his are the reason we've gotten out alive on numerous occasions."

Narrowing her eyes at him in return, Holly still seemed to keep her defiance. "Yeah? Well, I'd say those plans of his are the reasons we even need some complex scheme to survive sometimes. Really, when Fowl is concerned, you are bound to have more problems than a dwarf trapped in goblin territory."

"There has to be another way…because if Cora is there, intent on keeping him there, then there is no doubt in my mind who will win." Gold seemed to be clenching his hands tightly, his gaze focusing on the newcomers. "You asked why I had such an interest in the boy? To put it simply, he belongs to me. I will find a way to meet with that child, so I can give him what he needs to escape Cora and find his way back to me."

Those words seemed to make the large man move closer to Gold. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down the smaller figure of the Dark One with narrowed eyes. From where Henry sat, it looked like he was preparing to fight, which really wasn't a good idea right now. "Artemis belongs to no one. I do not care who you are or what you wish to believe, he is coming home with me. If you wish to fight me on it, I assure you, stronger men than you have fallen in an attempt to lay a hand on him."

Gold seemed to smile at that, though it was a grim and dark look on his face. "Is that so? Well, I suppose I'll just have to be the first to show you that there are always some foes you cannot defeat. Trust me, you do not want to cross me. It will not end well for you or your friends."

Both of them were glaring at each other, leaning closer before David stepped in and tried pushing the two apart. Butler didn't budge, but he did manage to get Gold to step back. "Hey, both of you, just back off!" Keeping his hands between the two angered men, David stood tense and glanced back and forth between the two. "Gold, I understand that you are worried and trying to find your son, but threatening his friends is only going to push him away." His gaze turned towards Butler after that, though the man had stiffened at David's words. "As for you, starting a fight with the Dark One is a battle you'll never win. If we want to get Artemis back, we need to focus on working together, rather than focusing on what keeps us apart."

"You claim to be his father?" Butler's shoulder seemed to remain stiff, his gaze wary as he studied Gold. Rumple nodded, his lips pressed together in a tight line as he kept his distance. "Regardless of blood relationships, Artemis has been raised by the Fowls. I care little if you seek to claim him now, he has a home away from this place and that is where he belongs. Should he change his mind, I will honor his opinion, but until then…I wouldn't get your hopes up."

His voice was gentler than before, but there was still the same underlying threat in his tone. "He was not given to them by choice, Cora took him away from me—"

"And as his mother, do you not think she had that right?" Regina interrupted, stepping into their group. "I know what a monster she can be when it comes to raising a child…and I also know you aren't exactly a saint, Gold." The man didn't seem to make any move to counter her. "To be honest, for the kid, I think this was the best option for him. Getting away from all of this…it likely was the only way for him to live a normal life."

Henry watched as Holly and Butler seemed to share a look. There was amusement in their eyes, as if they were both in on the same secret. Moving closer to them, Henry frowned and stared at Holly. Oddly, she had the same mismatched eyes as Artemis. Before he could talk to her, Gold continued his conversation with Regina. "He is my son…do you not understand what that means? Because of Cora, I was forced to abandon yet another child…I've already lost so many other things. You know what it is like, to lose someone…I just want, for once, to be able to hold on to something I care about." There was a desperation in his voice, and it made Henry pause.

"You aren't going to lose him." Henry spoke with confidence, smiling over towards him. "I know your stories better than anyone else, and if I know anything, it is that the hero always win. Artemis is on our side, right?" He glanced at his friends, trying to see which role he'd fall into.

Butler and Holly seemed to pause as well, sharing another look. "These days, I'd say he'd be a bit closer to a hero than a villain." Holly didn't elaborate, crossing her arms over her chest. "However, this isn't a fairy tale, mud boy. This is reality, and Artemis can't handle things like this on his own."

"But he isn't alone! He's got my mom, and grandma, and others helping him out." Glancing towards Gold, Henry wondered if he should add more. "Plus…he's kinda got the villain wanting him to live on. Makes it a bit easier for him to take risks, right? So, all we have to do is give them a little push in the right direction. Gold, do you have anything that might be able to stop Cora so they can get Artemis' heart back?"

"He claimed this Cora had allies. I do not suspect this…Captain Hook…is as keen on letting Artemis survive as she is." Butler spoke calmly, glancing towards Holly. "And, Artemis personally told me that what we are dealing with are, in fact, fairy tales. Somehow, it seems reasonable that unusual rules would apply in this world as a result."

"Yeah, but Hook is working with Cora, right? That means he's following her orders." Henry still couldn't see how this was going to go wrong.

"Actually, the pirate might become an issue." Gold frowned, sighing and leaning forward. "He is working with Cora to serve his own interests and nothing more. If he finds out Artemis has a connection to me…it will not end well."

"Let me guess, another man you've managed to piss off?" David placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head at Gold.

Nodding, Gold smiled at him in return. "And you haven't made any enemies of your own?" When David said nothing else to counter him, Gold focused back on Henry and Butler. "When you see him next…tell them to go to my cell. There is something there that should be able to immobilize Cora for a brief moment…and that moment should be enough to reclaim his heart."

Nodding, Henry agreed to do just that. "Sounds good, what are they looking for?"

Before Gold could continue, Holly made a slight noise of surprise. Her hand reached upward towards the odd helmet she wore, one that looked a lot like the one Artemis had on. She seemed to pause for a moment, frowning and looking away. After a moment, she focused back on them with wide eyes. "I don't think we need to wait at all. Artemis just figured out a way to talk to me."

 **Sorry for the delay again! The semester is almost over, so updates should become a little more regular for a while soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl or Once Upon a Time

Artemis had awoken to a strong command, ordering him to wake up. As a result, he had lost control of the calm mental state he had worked himself into to reach that place. Leaving was painful, clashing with the flames as his soul was yanked back into his body. He let out a slight hiss as he sat up, rubbing his wrists as the burns formed. Now, Cora was awake and he couldn't easily hide his magic if he healed them. That meant he was stuck with the burns for now, constantly being irritated by the heat outside.

As he sat up, he noticed the others were staring at him with looks of concern. However, he could not let them ask any of their questions, not with Cora listening through his own ears. "It appears as if I cannot even rest like this." Artemis pressed a hand to his chest, flickering his gaze across the group. Hopefully, his subtle hint would be enough for at least one of them to pick up on.

Mulan seemed to nod, taking a step back to stand closer to Aurora. The princess bit her lip, looking like she wanted to say something but fighting against it. "I take it Cora woke you up?" Snow asked him the question, kneeling down in front of him with a comforting smile. "Don't worry, we've been talking about this while you slept. We're going to find a way to help you, Artemis."

Cora seemed to take control again, disliking her comment. "That will not be necessary. Her orders come infrequently, and I am rather comfortable like this."

The words left a bad taste in his mouth, and made him simmer with rage. Cora would get what she deserved, he'd make sure of it. However, that thought also made him pause. Butler had given him the truth he was looking for. He was not a Fowl, nor had he ever been. The people that raised him, the ones that had taught him how to survive, they weren't truly his parents. Part of him knew he should feel more of a shock from the news, but at the moment, all he could wonder was if he should be fighting to return or not. Clearly, that place wasn't his true home. In fact, it was becoming more apparent every day that his birth family was somewhere here, in a land of fairy tales and legends. Thus far, Cora was one member, and he had yet to meet the others. Should he still be trying to harm her, if they were related? After all, his family contained the only people he trusted for his entire youth, to any extent. The concept should technically apply to Cora as well, but Artemis still didn't see her as an ally, not in that manner.

"Really? Somehow, I don't believe you, kid. Tell you what, why don't you explain some of the other features on that helmet of yours, prove you are really the one in control?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

Of course, Cora had indirect control as well, giving him vaguer orders when she could not supply him with the words. _Explain that helmet to your friends._ However, her words did make Artemis smile. These people, despite traveling together, were not his friends. His real friends were still in another realm, but contacting them would be difficult and nearly impossible.

Instead of speaking, Artemis reached up to the helmet and began pulling it off. Twisting it in his grasp, he frowned and began lifting the visor to get a closer look at the communicator inside. Likely, it was one of Foaly's inventions, designed to pick up frequencies from long distances, allowing them to hear those underground even while on missions on the surface. Running his fingers along the surface, Artemis wondered if he could even manage it. He had magic now, but getting communication across realms likely was similar to creating a portal. However, the idea was still smaller, in a way.

Thinking back to his own invention, Artemis smiled. Really, he just had to rearrange a few of the parts within to alter its range of communication. The technology in the helmet was already part of what he had utilized to create his latest invention. Perhaps he could mimic its effects on a smaller level. All the magic he needed was the power to move around a few parts and reattach a few wires. The helmet would do the rest of the work for him.

Keeping his hand hidden within the helmet, Artemis began getting to work. He made sure he wasn't even looking at what he was doing, operating on his memory of the device's components from the numerous times he had disassembled and reassembled them back home. After a moment, he stopped and frowned, studying the helmet. It didn't look any different, but he hoped he had managed to alter it to suit his needs.

Returning it to his head, Artemis tried adjusting it to pick up various frequencies. For a moment, he heard little but static, until suddenly, something was picked up. Or at least, he was connected to something. Whoever's communicator it was appeared to be turned off, though they would likely hear him. With the command still demanding that he explain the LEP's helmet to his friends, he began speaking. "Hello? I apologize for the intrusion, but I appear to be having issues with making contact—"

"I do not think we need to wait at all. Artemis just figured out a way to talk to me." Holly's voice came over, though it was clearly speaking to someone else. Surprised at his luck, Artemis smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ah, Captain Short. It is good to hear from you, but I'd hold off on celebrating just yet." His words seemed to make her pause, and the order didn't let Artemis stop. "Now, the helmet is a device that can do numerous things, from creating filters that alter your vision to communication to various radio stations. The original design was created by Foaly, though this one has been modified by myself as needed."

"Artemis…what are you talking about?"

Holly's confusion was understandable, but Artemis only gritted his teeth and sighed. "Explaining the helmet I am wearing to my friends…that is what I was told to do."

"Told to…oh no. Don't tell me that these mud men were serious about someone having complete control over you? It isn't possible!"

In response to that, Cora seemed to take control of his voice entirely again. "You are correct, I am fully in control of my well-being. Whoever informed you otherwise is mistaken. In fact, I find that I'm rather enjoying myself where I'm at. I'd rather not be bothered at the moment."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, making Artemis wonder what Holly made of his words. "Alright, Artemis. I think I've figured it out. So…how much do you trust your other companions?"

This time, Cora had no input. She was leaving it to Artemis to decide, and this time, he was grateful. "Thank you, Captain." His only response was given before pulling off the helmet, tossing it to Emma before Cora could stop him. The blond looked startled, catching it and staring down for a moment. _Find out about the portal. Tell them to locate one._

"Now, as for our future plans, we are still looking for a portal, are we not? Snow, you should be aware of at least one in this land." Artemis spoke under her orders, while Emma placed the helmet on her head. Really, he could ramble on endlessly under this command. Right now, that was exactly what he needed to do, to buy Emma as much time as possible to speak with Holly about whatever plan she had in mind to get him back home.

* * *

"Okay…what exactly am I supposed to be—" Emma broke off her words, frowning in confusion. The strange boy had thrown her his helmet, after clearly speaking to someone else for a while. However, upon her words, someone else began to respond.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm assuming you are Artemis' ally. Don't respond, by the way, I can't say I really understand the situation Artemis has gotten himself into this time, but I'd say it is even worse than the time we were almost eaten alive by trolls." Blinking, Emma could only wonder what this friend was talking about. It sounded as if Artemis actually was somehow involved in a world of magic, unlike her. Maybe he did have his own secrets to hide, but this one just seemed unusual for someone of his age.

"My name is Holly, and I am one of Artemis' few friends. Right now, I'm actually in whatever realm he found himself in before he went to whatever crazy place you're at now." Storybrooke had new residents, then. Emma wondered how they were dealing with it all, considering how reclusive they had been for years. "One of the mud—er, people I'm with right now claims to be Artemis' birth father, a man by the name of Gold. First thing you should know, don't let the pirate find out about their connection. That's what he tells me, anyway."

Glancing towards Hook, Emma couldn't help but shake her head. Of course Gold had managed to anger this guy, but it wasn't as if Hook seemed like that great of a guy either. He was flirtatious and selfish, and right now, Emma had other problems to deal with. "Secondly, and we all keep telling him to leave this alone, but he refuses to listen…he wants you guys to tell Cora he's coming for her. He says she broke some deal of theirs, and now she owes him or something along those lines."

Still listening, Emma watched as Artemis continued talking on about finding a portal. Really, the kid wasn't stopping at all. Likely, it was another order from Cora, but he wasn't even letting the others get a word in. "—you've traveled from this world before, and it is only logical that it required a portal. Since that is the case, you know where a functioning one existed in the past—" His long explanation of why Snow had to be able to find a portal was easy to tune out.

"Finally, Gold says he has a plan to get back Artemis' heart. He says to go to his cell, and locate the squid ink inside. It will immobilize Cora long enough for you to retrieve what you need."

Glancing towards the others, Emma slowly began to interrupt Artemis' endless stream of nonsense. "Hey…I think I might know of a place." Everyone stared at her, their eyes wide. "Wasn't Gold some big magic user over here? If you ask me, I'd say he would have left something behind to get back to our world, if he ever found himself over here again. I mean, a guy like him wouldn't just let himself get dragged over there unless he wanted to be there."

"Gold? I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with that name." Mulan spoke, frowning in confusion.

Snow looked towards her, her brows furrowed. "She means Rumplestiltskin…but it just doesn't make sense. You have a point…but he was trapped at the end. He couldn't have stopped the curse, even if he wanted to."

"Well, what did he have with him in that trap? Did you ever think to look inside the cage you put him in?" Snow didn't reply, her eyes wide. By her side, Artemis stood up, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded in response, trying to reveal as little as possible. "We need to get to that cell, wherever it is. That's where we'll find the key to getting out of this place."

For a moment, Snow nodded and began to walk. However, that was when Artemis made a strange choking noise, stopping and staring at them with wide eyes. "I'm sorry…she's still giving me orders." With that, smoke suddenly began to grow all around them, much like the smoke of Cora's teleportation spells. However, instead of create a dark purple cloud around them all, Artemis' magic seemed to take on a navy blue color, the clouds swarming them all. In an instant, everything vanished from sight, leaving Emma a bit dazed as they suddenly appeared in a new room.

This one was dimly lit, with torchlight illuminating what looked like a dark cave. They all stood inside of an odd cell, with bone-like structures binding them inside. "This is the cell you mentioned…it appears as if Cora wished to trap us inside so I would not be able to leave with you." Artemis spoke, frowning and glancing around.

"Since when can you use magic like that? I thought you were only beginning to determine how it worked."

Mulan had a valid point, but Artemis shrugged. "I learn things rather quickly, and teleportation is simple when you look at its fundamental concepts. When you've determined a way to create something without magic, recreating it with such a thing is actually…" Artemis trailed off, frowning with his brow furrowed. "Hmm…give me a moment. I may be on to something."

"It doesn't matter if you're on to something or not, mate." Hook spoke, glaring at him. "This cell was designed to hold the Dark One. It restricts magic, for one, and the door cannot be destroyed by normal means. We're all trapped here, and there is no way out."

"Actually, there is a way out. You just have to give me the portal you mentioned, and I'll be on my way." From outside their cell, a calm voice spoke. Standing there, Cora smiled at them all with her hands folded in front of her dress. "It truly is in all of our best interests, after all. You get released, and I get to see my daughter…we both win, this way."

"And what of my heart? I really do not think this cage would be capable of holding me for long…so to motivate me, you need something else, Cora." Artemis spoke, his voice holding an odd confidence. Emma wondered what made him so defiant towards the person controlling him, so confident that she wouldn't harm him.

In response, Cora seemed to lift a box she had been carrying in her arms. It was a dark grey, with a single hole in both sides revealing an odd red light pulsating within. "Oh, you mean this? Who is to say you won't try and get back to your world if I return it to you?"

"And who is to say I don't have my own ways of figuring out your reasons for concern…Mother?" Artemis' comment made Emma freeze, her eyes widening.

"Wait…mother? Artemis, you aren't from this world…how could Cora be—" Snow was lost, staring at Artemis with a small frown, her lips parted slightly.

Smiling, Artemis tilted his head. Emma could see the way his gaze was focused on Cora, studying her every reaction. "I was born in this place, but for some reason, she sought to send me away. I can only assume it relates to the danger she fears…the risk involving her deal with the Dark One. It is broken, is it not? Stories commonly say you owed Rumplestiltskin your child, but as I was not raised by him, I can only assume you attempted to protect me in some form."

"How…how did you learn of this? I told you nothing of myself, nothing of where you came from…you didn't know anything other than my name." Cora looked stunned, taking a step back as Artemis moved towards the bars creating their cage.

"True, and considering this is a land of fairy tales, it was an odd name. Snow White, Captain Hook, Mulan…these are titles I was expecting. Cora…that was one that I had not yet heard of. Your reference to family ties before, along with your reaction to myself…it leads to imply that we hold some form of relationship. However, the true key was in how you revealed your teacher, that Rumplestitlskin instructed you on the process involved in spinning straw into gold. The price for such a lesson…your child." Smiling, Artemis seemed to actually look proud of his conclusion. Emma wondered if he realized how difficult it would be to keep Gold out of his life now, though.

"Artemis, stop talking." Snow moved closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Right now…if you keep going on about this, you will find it almost impossible to return home. Gold isn't someone who lets go of what he sees as his own property easily…and I know he is going to be very angry with Cora if he learns the truth."

She pulled Artemis towards her, as if trying to comfort him. However, Artemis still kept his focus on Cora. "Now…care to renegotiate our terms, Cora? I hold in my hands the power to set the wrath of the Dark One upon you. Really, staying quiet about our relationship would be a simple matter, in return for my heart."

"And it would also be simple for me to order your silence." Cora seemed calm once more, regaining her composure quickly.

"And then my companions would reveal the truth. Really, there is only one option that leads to your own survival, considering what you've done. Based on what little I've heard of the man, this Dark One does not take kindly to people who anger him."

The scowl on her face revealed just how much Cora disliked the idea. With Artemis and her standing face to face with nothing but the bars of the cage n between them, the tension was clear. However, Cora slowly began to open the box, pulling out the heart contained within. "You do realize I could kill you right now, if I so desired."

"Ah, but you would not. Despite the wall hiding away the emotions within you, there is still the vague sense of them being there. In other words…you still feel some form of attachment towards me, just as I have for you."

"Is that child managing to successfully bargain with Cora?" Hook sounded shocked, glancing at the others. "I never thought I'd see the day…I have to say, there's something about that kid that I like. He's a survivor, like me."

Wordlessly, Cora pushed her arm through the bars of the prison, holding Artemis' heart within. Emma watched as her hand seemed to press through his body, making the boy grimace and tense with her hand inside of him. Then, she pulled her arm back out, empty-handed and stepped back. "There, does that leave you satisfied?"

Artemis seemed to take a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed for a moment. Then, he nodded, smiling at Cora as he began walking around the cell. "Quite. Now, you desired something in this cell, did you not? And as you had not retracted your former offer, I can assume this means you will trade this ingredient for our release?"

"That is correct, though I will still stop you from following me, Artemis. If Rumple ever learned the truth about you…well, you've already figured out what that would mean for me."

Nodding, the boy seemed to continue pacing the cell, observing the cavernous room carefully. "Artemis…you can't give her what she wants." Emma spoke, moving towards him. "My family is back there, my son. I won't let you do anything that puts him at risk." He still didn't stop. "Your friends are there too! Do you really want them to have to face Cora?"

That made him pause, turning towards her. "Is that where she was? Interesting, I suppose they did manage to accomplish the goal I set for them." Uncertain of what he was talking about, Emma only watched as he crouched on the ground, frowning at something he picked up. "What was it you were looking for anyway? This cell does appear to be fairly empty, though…this inkwell has been used."

"Listen to Emma, Artemis. No one from a land without magic is suited to take down Cora." Mulan tried to join in as another voice of reason, but Artemis only smiled as he picked up something else.

Emma was still ignoring his question, watching as the child seemed to wave off everyone else's worries. "I've faced worse before…and those friends of mine were with me as I did so. Dealing with Cora is a minor issue in comparison, to be honest."

"A minor issue? You are talking about a woman who stole your heart!" Aurora sounded shocked at Artemis' easy-going attitude about this. Emma herself couldn't believe it either. Even after being prepared with the knowledge that magic and fairy tales were real, she had not been ready to face down that dragon to finish that deal she made with Gold. Magical problems really weren't meant to be handled with modern solutions, that was the first thing she realized when she tried shooting at it with her gun. Artemis would likely learn that lesson himself the hard way.

Unrolling some piece of paper, Artemis still didn't seem to be focused on their warnings. "I managed to get it back, did I not?" No one really knew what else to add to their warnings. The boy was frowning at what he was seeing, studying it for a moment. "Emma, you said you were raised in that other realm, correct?"

Nodding, Emma frowned at him. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Slowly, a slight smile formed on his face. Oddly, Emma found it rather disturbing, unlike most of his previous smiles. "It means that this is exactly what we were searching for, Miss Swan." Still not revealing the note, Artemis moved towards where Cora stood outside of the cell once more. "Miss White, you understand this world's magic better than myself. How would you activate something such as this?"

Rising to her feet, Snow moved to stand near Artemis, staring over his shoulder at the paper. Emma frowned, trying to angle her head to properly see what was written. She heard Mary-Margaret gasp at what was on it, but her mother hid the noise quickly as she took the paper from Artemis. "Why would he write something like this? It makes no sense…it is almost as if—"

"He knew we would be here?" Artemis prompted her, smiling faintly as Snow's eyes widened at his words. "I am not certain, but it appears as if Rumplestliltskin may have the capability of predicting such events. He planned for Emma to be here one day, or at least, someone who knew her."

Nodding, Snow seemed to spread out the paper in her hands, watching as Cora held her hand out for it. "Now, don't do anything reckless, Snow. You know what our agreement was, and I suggest you listen and hand that over to me."

"Please, we can't." Emma tried stepping forward, feeling a gut instinct to stop this. "If she gets ahold of anything that can help her get closer to Henry…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Smiling, Snow shook her head. "This won't help Cora…because it isn't a portal. It's our way out." With that, she seemed to blow air across the paper. As she did so, Emma finally caught a glimpse of what Gold had written down for them to find. On the sheet had been line upon line of the same word, repeated endlessly until there was no more room—Emma Swan. She didn't get the chance to process what it meant before the words seemed to lift off the paper with the air from Snow's mouth, moving towards the bars in inky black streams. They swarmed around the bars, coating them in darkness for a moment. When the magic faded away, the bars were gone and they were left with a clear path out.

"Bloody hell…you weren't kidding. The crocodile could have left any moment…he wanted to be trapped in that godforsaken land without magic." Hook rubbed at the back of his neck, one hand resting on his waist. After a moment, he shook his head and moved forward. "Either way, I suppose I should thank the lass for helping me get out of this place. After all, it isn't as if my own allegiance was doing me any good on that end." With that, he sent a slightly narrowed look towards Cora, running his tongue across his lips.

"You offered to betray me, Hook. I do not take kindly to traitors, especially ones that offer to steal what belongs to me." The pirate still didn't look pleased, only keeping his distance and sticking with the others.

Moving forward, Mulan and Aurora came to stand near Hook, while Artemis remained in the cell. His eyes were closed, and he seemed lost in thought while other arguments went on. "Artemis does not belong to anyone, he is a living being. You can't simply claim ownership of a child!" Aurora spoke, criticizing the woman.

"Not only that, but Hook has done no such thing. While we were intending on obtaining Artemis' heart once more, Hook simply stated that the boy had offered to aid him in his revenge in return for his assistance." Mulan continued, trying to defend him.

Cora still didn't look pleased, turning towards Hook with her hands clasped in front of her lap. "Oh, but he was interested. You see, I know my partner well…from his strengths, to his faults. Pirates have their uses, but this one…this one is selfish to his core, only looking out for himself before others. Even he could see the intelligence in the child, and he would be a fool to not realize his potential." Stepping closer, Cora smiled at Hook. "His mistake lies in underestimating my potential…in failing to see that if he had remained loyal, he would have been given everything he wanted."

Her hand lifted, moving to touch his chest. Emma moved closer, ready to lunge and stop her from stealing yet another heart. She didn't know this guy, and he wasn't her friend, but no one deserved to live life as someone's puppet. However, before she could get involved, Artemis spoke. "If you steal is heart, you will only be causing more problems."

"Now Artemis, surely you don't think you can manage to bargain with the same blackmail as before. That would just mean I have to take your heart again as well."

Cora had paused, turning towards him with the same confidence she always walked with. Seeing that, Artemis seemed to smile, stepping out towards his companions. Holding out a hand towards Emma, he seemed to wait for a moment until Emma returned his odd helmet. She hadn't heard a peep from that other friend of his since before they came here, but he likely knew of a way to get her to talk. "Not at all. However, I will make sure you never get your wish. Perhaps you were right, freeing me was not in your best interest if you had hoped to keep me in this realm."

Startled by his announcement, Emma turned towards him. She was about to speak up, but Snow beat her to it. "Artemis, you can't possibly think you can win against Cora! You don't have—" She broke off, seeing Artemis kneeling down with his hand pressed to the ground. His eyes were closed and focused, intent on creating some type of spell.

When swirling lines of multi-colored energy began forming under his palm, Emma couldn't help but step away. "As I stated before, once I've established something with technology, understanding the basic principles of recreating it with magic is simple." He smiled and began to step back, watching the vortex grow on the ground. The main color seen within was the same blue of his teleportation spell, but streaks of green and gold seemed to mix into it as well. As it grew, Emma thought she saw black spiraling in the center, a hole at the eye of the storm forming in the cells.

"Excellent work, lad! I have to say, I'm glad I partnered with you. Betraying Cora might have been the best decision I made." Hook smirked, now confident enough to admit his betrayal with a ride to another realm openly visible. Stepping forward, the pirate gave her a salute and was the first to enter the vortex and vanish from sight.

Something seemed to shudder after that, shaking the ground and making Emma lose her balance. Stumbling, she fell into her mother's back, tripping Snow up and pushing them both closer to the portal. Mulan and Aurora both fell together, dropping to their knees and getting pulled in by the force of the spell. However, as Emma began falling inside, she caught the sight of Cora gripping Artemis tightly by the collar of his shirt, forcing him behind. Emma reached her hand up towards him, barely managing to grasp his ankle as she fell inside. "Artemis! I'm not leaving you behind."

His gaze flickered towards her, and for a moment, he looked conflicted. Then, he seemed to take in a deep breath, nodding and grabbing Cora's wrist. "Very well. I suppose arguing will not benefit anyone. Join us if you wish, but this realm is not what you believe it to be, Cora." With that, he pulled Cora in along with everyone else. The portal sucked them all inside, taking them away from the Enchanted Forest.

 **So, I may have given Artemis a little bit too much magic here...but it somewhat made sense for him to be slightly overpowered with magic due to who his parents are in this story. Either way, I wanted to mix up how they got back to the real world, and this was what came to mind. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl or Once Upon a Time

Something went wrong with the spell, that much Artemis was certain of. He had felt it when the portal began shaking from use, causing a minor earthquake in that prison he had been in. As Artemis arrived in the other realm, he felt wary of what was to come. Sitting up, he realized he had landed on the ground at first. Next to him, Cora still remained with her hand in his grip. By his feet, Emma still had her own fingers wrapped around his wrist. However, that was where the familiar faces ended. No one else seemed to have followed him, which was odd considering the fact that they had all gone through the same portal.

Frowning, he wondered if it was possible for it to scatter them all within the same dimension. If they were here, wherever here was, perhaps the others were simply in a different town. Glancing around, Artemis could see busy streets, far too busy to be the quaint little town he had arrived in the first time he was here. Cars passed by at high frequencies, constantly flooding the streets. At crosswalks, almost everyone practically ran across the street to make it before the signal told cars to move again. Artemis, Cora, and Emma were all resting on a corner of a street, watching an intersection pass them by.

Artemis could easily see that he was the first to recover out of his group. Emma was still shifting slightly on the ground, rolling over with a slight groan. Cora was still, her grip loose on his wrist. In fact, Artemis pulled his hand away with ease, finally freeing himself from the woman. Now, he stood up and studied the people walking by. A few were giving Emma and Cora odd looks, pausing to try and see if they were okay. However, Artemis would quickly wave them off, insisting that they were resting after a long day of walking around town. It was a bit of an odd excuse, but few people questioned him and walked on anyway.

Right now, he had to weigh his options. This clearly was not their intended destination in this world. At the moment, Artemis did not have access to his usual fortune to obtain transport either. Relying on Emma to do so was a possibility, but she had also been in Storybrooke when he first arrived. It was likely that she could not manage it either, based on the average wage and spending he observed in others.

Then, there was Cora. She shouldn't have come, but it had been the only way for himself to pass through. Taking her was a gamble, but he was fairly certain he'd be able to deal with her in this world as well. Right now, it was her that was getting more attention, however. Her unusual dress kept people staring at her, even after they left Artemis' small group alone. In fact, one person even seemed to freeze upon seeing her on the ground, frowning at the sight of them. Turning towards him, Artemis studied the man closely. He looked a little older than Emma, with brown hair and a very faint mustache. He was dressed in a gray jogging suit, stopped with his eyes locked on Emma at first.

There was recognition in that gaze, something that made Artemis smile. He moved towards the man, folding his arms behind his back and looking up towards him. "Hello. May I take your glance to mean that you know my companions over there?"

His words made the man's gaze turn away, at first glancing at Cora before focusing on Artemis. When he saw Cora, the man seemed to tense slightly, his jaw locking for a moment before he took a single step back. "That depends. Who's asking?"

Holding out his hand, Artemis smiled. This wasn't his typical way of doing things, but right now, he had no choice other than to rely on someone else. "My name is Artemis Fowl the Second, though I suppose I no longer have the right to claim such a name. It is still…a process, adjusting to learning that my family is not who I thought it was."

"So…you're a runaway?" The man narrowed his eyes, a slight smile of amusement as if he didn't quite believe Artemis' story. Considering his tailored suit, Artemis wouldn't believe such a thing either.

Shaking his head, Artemis frowned. "Not quite…more like an escaped prisoner." Gesturing towards Cora, Artemis sighed. "That woman claims to be my birth mother…she refused to let me return home, and in a rather risky plan, I've managed to knock her unconscious. I was hoping to leave before she came to, but it may not be possible considering I do not know quite where I am."

The language and accent told him that it was safe to assume America, but there were plenty of large cities in that country. However, that was when the man's slight smile grew, becoming a full grin as he took Artemis' hand and shook it. "Well, it looks like you did a good job, kid. The name's Neal, Neal Cassidy. And yeah, I know Emma, but…we kinda had a bit of a falling out a few years back. Maybe this will be my way of paying her back for what I did." He glanced at the blond, sighing and moving forward. "I've got a place not far from here, you guys can rest there while you figure out what to do next."

As Neal approached Emma, Artemis stood in the street and watched with a frown. Cora was too still, it was getting suspicious. Emma had been moving, as if on the verge of waking up. Cora should have been more alert, with her familiarity with magic. When Neal knelt down by Emma, she only proved his point by jerking up instantly, reaching out and grabbing his arm tightly. Neal jumped back, tugging on his arm as Cora blinked at him, squinting her eyes in the light of the street.

Before she could even speak, Artemis approached and shook his head. "Good morning, Cora. I'd suggest releasing this man before the authorities arrive and think you are assaulting him. Law enforcement in this place is far stricter than where you are from, that much I am certain of." He smiled at her widened eyes, while Neal seemed to frown between them.

"Did you just threaten to call the cops on her?" Artemis nodded, but didn't explain anything further. "Look…I've got a strange question to ask." His gaze still seemed to linger on Cora, hesitating for a moment. "Emma was involved in something the last time I saw her…or at least, she was supposed to be. That dress, and the way you guys seem to have just shown up without anywhere to go in New York of all places…you wouldn't happen to be involved, would you? Like, oh, I don't know, working with my father?"

It was vague and to most people, his words would never be interpreted properly. Granted, Artemis still didn't know his father, but there were few reasons to be hiding things in public like this. "And I shall interpret this as you being from that realm. I cannot say I know your father, but we did just come from that realm. To be honest, I am still quite a long ways from home, even in this realm."

"Yeah, I can hear that. Irish, right?"

Nodding, Artemis glanced towards Cora with a frown. "Close enough. Now, you stated you wished to help Emma, did you not?"

"Yeah…but…look, _she_ is from there, right?" Neal pointed towards Cora, rubbing the back of his neck. Nodding, Artemis frowned at the way Neal seemed to lean away from her. Emma was slowly shaking her head, sitting up and frowning at her surroundings from the ground. "Oh, well in that case—" With a sudden break, Neal began running away from them, his feet pounding against the ground.

Seeing him, Emma's eyes widened. "Wait…is that… _Neal?"_ Getting to her feet, a look of determination formed on her face. She began moving towards him, while Artemis sighed and shook his head. They were running, but he was never fond of such actions. Watching the turn Neal took, Artemis began walking his own path, letting Emma follow in his footsteps. At one point, Artemis had studied a map of New York during his plans to come here for a chess tournament. The tournament itself had been a cover for his true plans, but it was the story the public was given, with him and his 'uncle' arriving in the city. So long as the layout was the same as it was in his realm, he could predict the most likely path for Neal to take in his attempted escape.

Turning down a different street, Artemis smiled and continued at a leisurely pace. Cora was following him, frowning in confusion. "What are you even doing? I understand that this is a different world, but we don't need to ally with that man…" She trailed off, frowning for a moment. "Then again, he does appear to be from my world. Just who do you think he is?"

It was a good question, one Artemis had been debating since he figured that much out himself. Few stories mentioned poor relationships with father figures, at least, few fairy tales did so. For the time being, his mind was drawing a blank at the boy's potential heritage, and it lead his real identity to be nothing but a mystery. Perhaps some deviation on Pinocchio's tale would result in such a thing, but Neal seemed far too deceptive to meet the requirements of the puppet's story.

Stopping, Artemis stood in an odd alley that seemed to intersect with yet another one. It rested between stores that lined the main streets of New York, and it was actually quite hidden from normal routes. Really, Artemis had mapped out this area for the theft he had planned when he was here in his own realm. "Look…I know you are upset, Artemis, but being silent is not the way to resolve things between us. I commend you for figuring out the truth…and if it is at all possible, I truly do hope we can mend our broken relationship. I'd like to be in your life, Artemis…to raise you as I should have done when you were first born. To start…please, let me help you with this. Let me protect you from the man who will lay claim to you the moment you meet."

Cora was still trying to bargain with him, but he already had ways of avoiding danger if he needed to. "His desire to obtain me is not strong enough to succeed."

"Oh, I think you'll find yourself wrong about that." Cora stood with him, silently glancing around the alley they were in. The sounds of the city could be heard from here, along with faint footsteps in the distance. "You see…our deal wasn't to give him just some child, Artemis. I offered him _his_ child…and once he knows you are his son, I know he will not let you go. Trust me on this, he spent years working out a way to curse an entire realm just so he could travel to the same world as his first son."

The Dark One was his father. Artemis heard that, but he was frowning at the rest of her comment as well. In an odd way, he supposed it explained his natural inclination towards magic. He had inherited the ability from both of his parents. If that wasn't enough, it also wasn't all that different from his original heritage. Just as he believed was born from a family of criminals, in this world, he was the son of two villains. Oddly, it was fitting, though he was no longer like them. "First son? So…Rumplestiltskin has another child…" Artemis trailed off, frowning. That technically meant he had a brother, but what it also told him was a potential theory on Neal.

Neal rounded a corner in the distance, turning into the street intersecting the one Artemis was standing in. His focus was on the alley behind him, his breathing heavy as he charged forward. However, when his gaze lifted to focus on where he was going, the small smile of triumph on his face vanished and turned into more panic. He spun around, trying to turn back, only to see Emma still following after him. "We will discuss this later…but please, just follow my lead for now. I know you wish to take control of everything, but sometimes…a mother just knows what is best for her child."

If Artemis believed that was the case, he would have been quite a bit different growing up. He knew few could compete with his intellect, and he wasn't about to let some woman change himself, no matter who she claimed to be. Instead, he approached Neal, who's shoulder slumped in defeat when he realized he was cornered. "I apologize for alarming you before…we did not mean to bring you back to that world." Based on the rumors surrounding the Dark One, Artemis could only imagine how his son would be treated in that place. He knew the feeling, the way other children seemed to look at you different just because of your family legacy. Since he had always valued his own puzzles more than friends, it had bothered him very little, but he knew that he was an unusual child. Psychology showed that most children learned from their peers, and relied on them for cues on how to act in the world.

"That place…you think that's what I'm so afraid of?" Neal let out a sharp laugh, short as he shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

Smiling, Artemis shook his head. "Not quite. You fear your father, based on your previous comment…and after some thought, I do believe I know who he is now." That seemed to make the man's face pale slightly, his back straightening as he gazed at Artemis warily. "Do not worry, I see no reason to reveal who you are to the others. Some secrets are best left alone, are they not?"

"My god, where the hell did you find this creepy kid, Emma?" Neal seemed to breath out the words after a slight pause. His gaze never left Artemis' face, his stance tense and ready to run as soon as an opening was revealed.

Sighing, the blond placed her hands on her hips. "He came to us, and that really isn't your business. In fact, I was following you to ask you a question of my own…what the hell happened?"

She didn't elaborate on what she meant, but the way Neal avoided her gaze told Artemis that he still felt guilt over whatever event had occurred. "I…I know. I screwed up, alright? I'm so sorry for the way things went down, if I could take it back, I would…but something came up."

"Something came up?" Emma sounded outraged, stepping closer to him with a harsh glare. "I ended up in prison because of you. I lost everything…and you know what? You don't even care…because you always knew, didn't you? You knew about this whole mess, about magic, about the curse…and you didn't tell me." Her voice was cracking, and it looked like she was fighting back tears.

"And you think I haven't lost anything?" Neal shouted right back at her, glaring at her and stepping closer. "My father…man, if you knew the way he screwed me over, you just might understand why I ran that day. Magic destroyed my life, and we're all better without it. I've been spending my entire life just trying to stay away from that man."

"The price of magic is always a heavy burden. I'm so sorry that the curse tore your family away from you." Cora spoke calmly, stepping forward as if she could offer assistance. "My daughter's actions have hurt so many…I just wish I could do something to help those she hurt."

Neal ran a hand through his hair, laughing at her words. "The curse? You think the curse did this to me? No, that's just what got in the way of the first good thing that finally happened in my life, the reason I had to let go of Emma. Because really, if I didn't do that, I would've been dragged back to the goddam crap I did everything in my power to stay away from."

Frowning, Artemis debated as he studied the man. "Before this escalates, I'd simply like to clarify your points." Neal stopped, frowning at him in return. "You desire to remain as isolated from magic as possible. Emma, due to your complicated past, wishes to avoid you. And Cora, you desire to return to the place your daughter resides while ensuring I stay away from that same location. Am I correct to assume these are the goals we all possess?"

Nods met him, while Neal seemed to narrow his eyes. Emma's eyes rolled, her head shaking in irritation. Cora smiled at him, clasping her hands together in front of herself as she listened in. "Very well, then I propose a compromise. If I am to remain here, I would require a place to stay while the rest of you return to your families." His gaze flickered towards Emma and Cora. "The two of you will return to Storybrooke, and perform whatever antics you see fit while there. However, as part of these actions, you will pass along a message to a friend of mine. Emma, as you've already spoken with her, you are the one who will carry the message. She is more likely to trust you than Cora, after all of this. In the meantime, I shall remain with Neal, in this town, waiting for my companions to come to me so I can finish my work on returning to my own home."

"Kid, a simple plane ride is all you need. I don't know what convinced you that you're known world-wide, but Ireland doesn't exist in two different realms." Emma tried talking to him, but Artemis shook his head.

"Believe what you wish, Miss Swan, but I have seen far more than you might think. Do not think to challenge me without proof that Fowl Manor truly exists in the Ireland of this realm." When Emma didn't reply, he smiled and glanced around. "Now, is this plan agreeable to all of you?"

"Yeah, so long as Cora stays away from Henry, everything will be just fine." Emma seemed to give Cora a tight-lipped smile at that, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nodding, Cora smiled in return. "Of course, why would I harm the child you claim is like a son to my daughter?"

"Seriously? You guys are leaving me with the kid and not arguing about it?" Neal sounded annoyed, glancing at Artemis nervously. "Ah, no offense, but I'm really not the fatherly type. You know, no good example to follow and all that."

Chuckling, Artemis clasped his hands behind his back. "Even so, you likely have more experience than my own father. I think we might relate more than you'd think, Mr. Cassidy. You see, my fa-the man who raised me, is a reformed criminal mastermind, who created our entire family fortune off of illegal enterprises. He taught me well in such methods as well, and for some time, I followed in his footsteps."

"So, you were what, a kid who stole candy bars at the convenience store? Not really the kind of thing that comes close to my dad, kid."

Glancing towards Cora and Emma, Artemis frowned. "Did we not just finalize our plans? The two of you should be leaving. I shall be familiarizing myself with Neal so we do not clash during our time together. Fear not, I will ensure you are financially compensated for your troubles as well, as soon as I've perfected my most recent project." It was a break from their conversation, but after a brief nod, Emma turned to leave.

"Alright…if this is New York, I think I can get us to the bus station. It'll be a long ride, but we can get pretty close to Storybrooke riding one." With that, she began leading Cora away, glancing back at Artemis and Neal for a moment. "Oh, and Neal? Next time you want to try and get rid of a girl, just tell her you aren't interested. Setting her up to take the fall for you is low, even for you."

With that, she turned off and left. Once she was some distance away, Artemis glanced up at Neal and sighed. "As for your previous comment, you fail to truly comprehend what I am saying. My own crimes extend far beyond what you are saying. I've kidnapped and held others for ransom, sold nearly extinct animals for personal gain to hunters, stolen artistic masterpieces, and perfected the art of framing any historical artisti's style so I could recreate their work and sell it as needed. Really, stealing candy from a simple store is child's play and beneath my level."

"So…not a petty thief." Neal seemed more wary, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. "You know, I never agreed to this. You've got way too much trust in me. Who is to say I won't just leave you in the streets?"

Tilting his head, Artemis studied him for a moment. "The guilt you feel over abandoning Emma provides me with the confidence that you will aid me. You would not abandon someone in a situation nearly identical to your own."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Neal seemed to look doubtful. "You're trying to run away from your father?"

"Not exactly. It was only just revealed to me that I was not born of the people who raised me, you see. Cora just informed me of who my father was…and if my assumption is correct, as they most often are, that means you and I are brothers, Neal Cassidy."

With widening eyes, Neal stared at Artemis in silence for a moment. "That…you're kidding. You don't honestly think that we're brothers, do you?"

"Half-brothers, if you wish to be technical, but yes." Moving to start walking towards the more public streets, Artemis frowned. "You are the child of the Dark One, or Rumplestiltskin, correct?" Neal slowly nodded, looking around at their surroundings warily. "According to Cora, she had a deal with him long ago. In return for learning magic, she would surrender their child to him…in other words, she made a deal with him, offering me as her price."

"Cora…promised to give you to my father…in a deal?" Neal watched as Artemis nodded, still remaining calm. "Damn…I guess you really do share my luck. Gotta hand it to you, kid, you've managed to handle this a hell of a lot better than I would. That man cares about nothing but his power, and no matter what he says, he wouldn't give it up even if it would save your life."

"As I stated before, I was raised to be a criminal. There are always methods of evading contracts if you wish, and in this case, it is rather simple. So long as he does not discover my presence here, this father of ours will never even meet me before I am gone. Truly, my sole goal is to escape this realm and return to the place I was raised. Perhaps…perhaps from there it would be best if I attempted to forget about all of this." Frowning, Artemis' brow furrowed. The Fowls had raised him, and he truly was proud to be a member of their family. However, he could not deny the fact that he wasn't one of them.

They had raised him, however. That should give him comfort in knowing that he would always have a home in Fowl Manor. Perhaps there were some things that meant more than blood, at least to them. Angeline was always a kind-hearted woman, and Artemis had seen it fully in the way she treated him. Despite his irritation with her constant attentions, she longed for love and to love others.

Watching him think, Neal let out a sigh and shook his head. "You'll never be able to forget it, Artemis. He won't let you, no matter how hard you try." It sounded like Neal had tried to do so himself, and the thought didn't sit well with him.

Then again, maybe there was another way. Holly was here, as was Butler, and if they'd done as he asked, fairy technology had been brought with them. "Then perhaps it is not I that needs to forget, but him." Neal stared at him, but Artemis was already coming up with yet another plan. The difficulty would be in getting this Dark One to do as he wished, but based on the stories he'd heard thus far, it would only require a simple deal. Walking with Neal to his apartment, Artemis could only think that he'd finally found his way to finish this, and let his life return to normal. Though, at what cost? He was abandoning his real family, the ones he had never met, in return for the ones that raised him. Which family did he belong in? He'd always thought that he was a Fowl, and he prided himself in his family name. Yet, Myles and Becket were the only children with the right to claim that title. He was a fraud, but that thought was what made him pause. Artemis had been following after Artemis Senior's work for as long as he could remember. Being a criminal was still in his blood, and if he had a choice of where to do his work, it would be in the world he was familiar with, protecting the family he knew rather than these strangers that made deals and started wars over something as simple as a deal gone wrong.

 **Artemis has a stronger plan now on how to get back! And...some of my own initial ideas with this concept have changed, as you might see soon. It will be getting interesting, and I have a few alterations to make so that it still follows what I've created thus far, but I am excited for how this is going to go. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Once Upon a Time or Artemis Fowl

As expected, Neal had a job in reality and other things to take care of. Artemis was often alone in the small apartment as a result, idle with little to actually use for entertainment. Neal did have a computer, but it was years out of date. Making do, Artemis had settled with researching more on the differences between this realm and his own. Everyone claimed the Fowls did not exist here, and thus far, his searches online were agreeing with that sentiment. There were no public announcements from Irish law enforcement, saying they would be finding a way to arrest his father for the crimes he'd committed. Though, even in his realm, those had rarely happened. No, what was more common was sightings in an underground network of connections, little tidbits of communications between those in the criminal underworld doing business with his father.

Even after locating his former contacts, and hacking into their systems to trace back all communications, Artemis saw no contact with anyone in the Fowl family. He had considered the possibility of speaking under an alias, but his father did have a certain way of communication that Artemis was confident in being able to identify. Names he recognized like Jon Spiro he ignored, but it did not change the fact that his father's name was no where. So, he decided that perhaps there was another way to confirm if the Fowl family had some form of existence in this realm.

This one was a bit more dangerous to accomplish, but Artemis' skills were still unmatched. Moving on from looking into criminals, Artemis settled on trying to gain entrance into Ireland's governmental facilities, looking for evidence of the Fowl family's residence within the country as a whole. If they were citizens of Ireland, then they at least existed in this realm and could show a parallel between them. If they did not, Artemis' searching would be rather pointless. Though, he supposed he couldn't quite claim that either. It was keeping him active, and giving him a chance to continue working on his skills, though this was nothing compared to what he was used to. Foaly's defenses were far greater than anything a normal person could offer, so he was actually getting bored with his hacking efforts, despite the challenge of using an ancient computer instead of his usual technology.

Getting inside quickly, Artemis began searching for his father's name alone. Letting the search run, he leaned back and clasped his hands together. He still hadn't contacted Holly about the change in plans. She would need to know, if they were going to get back without much trouble. Yet, could she construct what he needed? Artemis himself hadn't looked at the blueprints for the device, since he never saw a need of it personally. Yet, he understood enough that he could likely recreate it, if Holly brought the right components. Grabbing his helmet while the computer slowly searched the database it was in, he opened up communications with the fairy to try and get the work started at the very least.

"Artemis?" Holly's voice came over, making the young genius smile. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, mud boy. What are you thinking? Sending some girl to tell me you're not coming back is almost as reckless as—"

"I know." Artemis didn't have time for her anger. "And since I know what is coming next, I had considered the possible repercussions of a time travel device as well. Everything was going according to plan, until this odd trip occurred."

"Really? You considered all possibilities?" Holly snorted. "You keep thinking that our technology is a toy, but you never learn, do you?" Artemis kept letting her rant, staring at the screen as the search finished. Artemis Fowl was indeed in Ireland, though his address was far different than it used to be. Pulling up a browser, he quickly did a search for the location to find where he was living. "Either way, I don't think you contacted me for a pleasant chat. What exactly are you up to this time?"

"Plotting a way to get back, without interference from my birth parents." He found the house, and he frowned. The Fowls did not appear to have their former fortune, based on the average sized house he found. Was his father even married? What sort of job did he have in this realm? Part of him was curious to find out, but perhaps he was taking this too far. "You've brought the items I requested, correct?"

"I wouldn't have come here if we didn't have a way back." Holly sounded irritated. "I'd try to start getting it set up, but I'm not Foaly, and I'm not you. Building technical devices isn't exactly my greatest strength, Artemis."

He knew that, but he hoped she had some experience for this. "What if you were more familiar with the device? If it was something your people used quite frequently?"

"Maybe. It'd depend on the device. What exactly are you trying to get your hands on?"

Smiling, Artemis leaned back. "I have two people that are going to be in need of a memory wipe, Captain." He paused, before realizing she wasn't replying. "If my birth parents know who I am, I have no doubt that they'll find a way to retrieve me in some form. From what I've gathered of my birth father, he has created and manipulated others into casting a massive curse simply to reunite with a son he abandoned in the past. My mother, on the other hand, has waited for twenty eight years to get a portal into this world and find her daughter. Both of them are rather…desperate and attached to those within their family. As a result, I will not be allowed to return should they recall that I am their son."

"Memory wipes, huh?" Holly paused, and Artemis figured she was looking through to see what she could find. "I think we have everything we need to get that set up. But…it'll take some time, and that's something we don't have. Butler and I only have two more days left before No1's magic runs out. And without actual blueprints or schematics on how to build this…I'm not the fairy for the job, Artemis."

"Very well." Frowning, Artemis studied the computer in front of him. It was unlikely that Neal had any kind of program designed for this, but he had to make it work. So, pulling up a basic document, he began setting himself to the task of creating a blueprint himself. "Give me a moment, Captain, and I should have…something, for you. It will not be ideal, but it should function."

"You're building a schematic?" Holly snorted again, and Artemis smiled. "Why am I not surprised? You dig around into way too many things you should leave alone."

"Well, are you really going to complain about this?" He frowned at what he was doing, pausing. He hadn't been able to contact the People in this realm, but did that mean they really weren't here? He frowned, stopping and changing directions. Saving his work, he slowly began turning off the computer, so he could alter the machine as needed and spread its ability to locate others. "Captain, I'm going to have to stop speaking with you for a moment. I've never had a use for your memory wipe technology, and as such, it is not something I have perfect knowledge on how to create."

"Something you don't know how to do? Well, at least you admit it for once."

Artemis ignored her. "I'm going to need to find the People again, Captain. If they don't exist…well, then we'll go to Plan B, and see if my version of this device will function." Based on his last attempt to toy with fairy technology, Artemis wasn't quite as confident as he used to be. However, he still had something to do. So, with that, he shut off the communications and set himself to taking apart the helmet again. Yet again, the process was tedious, but eventually he had modified the computer to hook up with the helmet's scanning technology and frequencies to possibly pick up on what was going on underground.

He was so focused on his work that he didn't even turn his head as the door opened. Neal was back, but he had work to do. "Hey. Looks like you're having fun on the computer…" Neal trailed off, before seeing the screwdrivers and wiring changes. "What did you do to my computer kid?"

"Not now." Artemis waved him off. "I shall return it to its former state once I'm finished." He needed to focus, after all. Already, he'd found it. Foaly's database was the real challenge to get into, but he was smiling at the process of getting through. How many times had he hacked into Foaly's system back home? Right now, the centaur hadn't upgraded it in a while, since he didn't have anyone to compete with in terms of hacking. If he hacked Neal in return, it wasn't going to be harmful either, since Artemis hadn't gotten much of anywhere with his replication attempts of their device.

Really, he still had to be careful. Alerting the LEP to his interference was not his goal at all. Yet, he had few options beyond this. So, he kept going, until he finally got passed and into the system. From there, it was about being quick and leaving as few traces as possible. "What the heck is that? I've never seen this program before…"

"Shh." Artemis needed Neal to be quiet. It didn't take him long to find the appropriate file, and copy it over to a thumb drive he had found sitting in the mess of things on the desk. Artemis would take the time later to secure the file, and make sure Neal or someone else couldn't steal it for themselves. Heading back out, Artemis was working on covering his tracks when he realized he had Foaly's attention. With only his makeshift additions to the ancient device, the centaur got past his attempts to protect the computer with ease. Locked out of the computer, Artemis scowled and leaned back. A document opened up on the screen, blank for a moment. A few lines began to appear, in different languages, all asking him the same thing. _Who are you?_

Staring at the message, Artemis hesitated. He didn't know how many things were different in this world than in his own. "What did you just do? Kid, if you've destroyed my computer…gotten me into some kind of trouble, I'm not going to just—"

"This is necessary for me to return home." Artemis snapped back at him, hesitating before leaning forward. He had control again, but it was likely only because the centaur was letting him have it. He needed another device to break free of the control…but all he had was the helmet already enhancing the computer's abilities. Typing into the computer slowly, he sighed. Holly was going to kill him if he got into another battle with the LEP. _Someone trying to get home._ Foaly could interpret that many ways. He could be an exiled fairy, or someone lost on the surface. To keep things safe, Artemis chose to type in french to keep Neal from reading their exchange over his shoulder.

 _You're lying._ Artemis paused, staring at the message. _The device you're using was purchased five years ago, at a consignment store in New York City. Credit card was registered to…Neal Cassidy, correct?_

 _Correct._ Artemis glanced at his supposed half-brother, who seemed to stare at the mention of his name with wide eyes. _However, that does not change my final goal. I am not the one who purchased this device. I am simply…borrowing it, Foaly._

Hopefully, he was correct about the person on the other end. There was a pause again, before a response. _You knew who's system this was?_

 _Yes._

 _Consider me impressed._ Artemis smiled, waiting again. That wasn't all Foaly had to say, after all. _But yet again, I'm still better. How exactly would having the blueprints to a memory wipe device help you travel anywhere? Were you planning on using it on the entirety of the LEP?_

Acronyms were not good. Neal spotted it, glancing at Artemis. "What the heck is LEP? Kid, you need to stop this now."

"I can't." Artemis glanced over at him. "He's hacked into your computer, in response to me doing the same to him." Yet, he'd at least pulled the thumb drive out. Hopefully, he hadn't been able to wipe what he'd taken before he did so. There was other risk involved, but it was more likely for Foaly to find and erase the files than it was for an improper removal of the device.

"Why are you talking in another language?"

"Because you don't need to know what we're discussing."

Artemis focused again, flexing his finger. _Careful. I'm not alone. No acronyms, unless you actually want your secret out._

Again, there was a pause. _You're a mud man…aren't you?_

 _I am._ Artemis paused, before sighing. _From another realm, however. How else would I understand how to get into a system such as yours, using a device like this?_

 _It's not impossible…but travel between realms has only been encountered one time before._

 _Twenty-eight years ago, correct? In Main?_

Foaly seemed to understand what Artemis was saying. _So, you somehow got tangled up in that mess?_

It was easier than his own explanation. _Yes. And I need the others to forget about me, or else they'll try to stop me from returning home._

The centaur seemed to hesitate. _No one else knows about us? Just you?_

He stared at the screen, slowly smiling. He had this, then. He just might have avoided the actual battle. _I'm from a different world than they are. You don't exist in theirs, as far as I'm aware. But you do in mine._

 _Then I'm sorry. We just can't take any risks._ Artemis stared at that line, slowly rising to his feet. Pulling the plug on the computer to shut it down, he spun around towards Neal. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to do exactly as I say for the next few moments."

"Like hell I'm doing that! You've just…you just got law enforcement after me, didn't you?" He glared at Artemis. "I just got out of that kind of life. I've got a job to do, a fiancé that's waiting for me. I can't just sit around and—"

Glancing outside of the window, Artemis grimaced. The blue hue was already falling over the horizon, giving him the indication of why Foaly had kept him talking for so long. "You'll have all the time in the world. Right now, for us, time does not exist." Neal blinked at him, slowly turning to follow his gaze. "As for who that was, I suppose you could consider it a form of law enforcement. However, it is not one you are familiar with. I am only aware of them due to my…actions in my world. The last time I dealt with this, I had a far greater advantage as well."

"Magic…kid, I told you I wanted nothing to do with magic again!"

"That's actually not magic." Well, it was formed based on magic, but Foaly's technology had gotten around it. "That is technology, specifically what is known as a time stop. And right now, we are likely about to be surrounded by their officers. Whatever you do, do not give them permission to enter."

Why hadn't he been able to contact them when he first arrived? Artemis was curious, but it likely was the result of a few different frequencies or alterations to the headsets used in his realm. Quickly detaching it from the computer and returning both to their former state, Artemis placed it on his head to see what he was facing. Glancing out the window of the apartment, he expected to see them outside. Yet, what he was not expecting was the one leading them all. A familiar pixie stood in command, where Commander Root should have been. Opal Koboi was alive and well in this realm, and Artemis was suddenly understanding very well why he shouldn't have toyed with this at all. Things were very different here indeed, if that pixie had gotten so much power.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of OUAT or Artemis Fowl

"Do you have any form of sleeping aids?" Artemis glanced over at Neal, slowly moving back. This was going to get chaotic, very quickly.

Meeting his gaze, the older man hesitated. "Well, sorta. I mean, I keep a bunch of medication around for when I get sick, but it's probably expired."

"It'll have to do." The dosage might be slightly off, if the medicine had lost its potency, but he couldn't face Opal in this world, not now. This wasn't his problem to deal with, after all. Even if it was…the mind wipe would be another issue. Losing his memories of the People now would definitely revert him to his criminal ways, while he was trapped in another realm. That would be an interesting path to take indeed, one he wished to avoid at all costs.

Moving into the kitchen, Artemis began digging around through the cupboards for the medication. "Kid, how is sleeping going to help us now? We're fighting against what looks like nothing, and you keep saying we're going to be surrounded."

"They're already here." He paused, glancing over at him. "Now, why you can't see them, that actually is magic."

His helmet let him filter out the shields, at least. It might be better for Neal to see than him, but the older man wasn't trained for fighting like Butler was. Really, it probably didn't matter who had the ability to see them or not, since their best plan of escape was to run. However, if they had magic out here…Artemis paused. He had performed the Ritual in that other realm. Technically, he should have the same ability.

Keeping that in mind, he pulled out the medication needed and took a deep breath. "Stay calm, or the medication will not be able to take effect." Last time, he'd been able to plan ahead and keep the others ignorant of the drug. This time, he was feeling rushed. He had made a mistake in even asking about the medication, yet it didn't seem like Neal was going to argue against it. "Trust me, I have a plan. We will be getting out of this." Grabbing the flash drive from the desk, Artemis nodded and took one pill for himself. He was in a twelve year old body again, so it should suffice for his body mass. Neal got both of them some water, holding it out to Artemis and shaking his head.

"You better be right, kid." Swallowing, he took the pill and Artemis did the same just moments after. He waited, letting it take effect slowly. Falling asleep, Artemis knew he would be pulled out of this time stop. Yet, when he woke back up on the floor of the kitchen, he knew he had to hurry. Neal was there, still not quite awake, but he had few options. Crouching down, Artemis focused on finding the magic within him again. He hadn't even tried using it since he left, but now, he found it was still there and ready for him. Flashing his eyes open, he grinned as the cloud of smoke began fanning out around them. He noticed on the windowsill how one of the old plants was dead, and he was almost certain that they'd just avoided being hit by a blue rinse. Either way, the LEP would think they were dead, and they'd be free of suspicions.

It didn't take long for them to appear back in the streets of Storybrooke. Artemis had brought them to the streets in the center of town, just outside of that diner he recalled seeing during his brief time there. Looking up, he quickly rose to his feet. He needed to find Holly and Butler, before his father found him instead. Whatever issues were going on in this town were not his to deal with, after all. Glancing down at Neal, he sighed. The man really was going to hate him for this, but Neal could leave whenever he wished to avoid his father.

Walking towards the diner, Artemis figured someone inside would have seen his companions. Butler was rather difficult to miss, after all. Staring around at the patrons, he realized he had hardly gotten to know anyone in this town. There were too many fairy tale characters to keep in mind, and too many of them were gathered here. Ignoring most of them, along with the brunette trying to greet him, Artemis walked over to a table. There, he saw Holly and Butler sitting across from each other, lost in conversation. "Then try again! You were just speaking with him this morning, Holly. How can he be out of reach for so long?"

"I don't know! He told me he had an idea to get the schematics we needed…but I hate to think of what he might have been doing."

Smiling, Artemis pulled out the flashdrive, setting it down on the table and startling them both. "Hacking into Foaly's system, like usual." He paused, frowning for a moment. "Though, we might wish to hurry in getting away from this place. I encountered a few issues in the process of getting these, and discovered that Opal Koboi is the commander of the LEP at the moment."

"How?"

Artemis shrugged, looking away. "Likely the same way my family is living a middle class, normal lifestyle."

"So, things truly are different here." Butler frowned, before sighing. "Artemis, I wish you'd think before putting yourself into more danger. You do realize that this is going to just keep creating problems, right?"

"They won't be able to find us, not where we're going."

"Then it sounds like we should be getting to work." Holly rose to her feet, smiling at him. "Come on, we've already got someone letting us use one of their rooms for this project of yours. This town is way too helpful for me to trust any of them it seems…I just don't get it."

Smiling, Artemis shook his head. "Because they are fairy tales, Captain." Holly paused, while he glanced around the town. "They are meant to display the best of what mankind can be. To exemplify being a hero…it is rather amusing to see, isn't it? The contrast between villains and heroes set up so blatantly in a world like this."

"Unlike people like you who can't decide on which side they need to be on?"

Nodding, Artemis followed after them into town. "Precisely. Now, am I to assume Emma offered this assistance, or was it someone else?"

"Mary-Margaret, actually. Though, it sounds as if she is really Snow White."

Butler glanced at Artemis, who nodded. He already knew who most of these people were. "Right now, they're all kinda focused on dealing with Cora, so we do have some free time. Hopefully, we'll get this finished before they even notice we're busy." Holly glanced over at Artemis, frowning. "Did you have a plan for how to get their minds wiped after we finish building this? Because it doesn't seem like it'll be easy to do."

He had something, at least. Artemis just wasn't certain if Gold would take it. "Butler…see that unconscious man in the street?" The bodyguard nodded, and Artemis closed his eyes. "I think I have one more crime to commit, to pull this off. Please, bring him with us for now. I do think my father would be willing to submit to test out my project in his son's place, after all."

"Artemis! We've moved past blackmail, and kidnapping. You're better than this." Holly stared at him, but he only smiled at her sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Holly." He was tired, and done with all of this plotting and scheming. How many times would he go through plots like this? "If this man is anything like I've heard, we will need leverage beyond what I can currently offer. He values family…and as such, I have nothing else to take that he'd want, beyond myself."

Butler was walking stiffly, listening but not commenting. "You better make sure he's okay with this plan of yours, then." Holly gestured towards Neal, shaking her head. "Because otherwise, you really are no better than when we first met, doing whatever it takes to get exactly what you want."

He had a feeling she was right. Glancing at Neal, he sighed and kept walking. The man would wake up soon, and he'd explain what was happening. From there, he could only hope he'd agree to help. Though, the man likely would be terrified about meeting his father again. Would he be kind enough to let Artemis go, or would he fight against this plan entirely? He didn't know, but he wouldn't have much time to find out either.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of AF or OUAT

Artemis was well into building the device when Neal woke up. The man frowned, glancing around the room with a slightly dazed expression. Butler was helping him by finding and handing him parts and tools, while Holly was actually constructing more basic sections of the tool. Progress was being made quickly as a result, and that was exactly what they needed. "What…where am I?"

Artemis glanced over at him, smiling. "Storybrooke." That made him stiffen, staring at Artemis who sighed. "I didn't have other options. If I didn't bring us here, the LEP would have discovered we survived their bio-bomb. That would have meant they'd continue pursuing both of us, which is not something I had intended on happening."

"And my father?"

"Has no idea either of us are here." Artemis glanced over at him, hesitating. Holly nudged him, glaring at him harshly and making him sigh. "Though, if my plans work accordingly, that will be changing."

"No way! I'm getting away from this place then. I've spent decades just trying to stay away from him, and I'm not about to stop now."

"That's why I intend to make him forget I even exist." Artemis glanced over towards Neal, who froze at that. "And to get him to agree, I need to make a deal. That is where you come in, Neal."

"Artemis. You're _asking_ him to help, not ordering him around." Holly glared at him, while Artemis sighed.

"Right." Focusing on adding another part, he paused. "My intended trade is going to be your safety, Neal. For appearances sake, I wish to be your kidnapper, holding you hostage from your father."

Neal stared at him, before letting out a short laugh. "He'll kill you for…" He trailed off, blinking a few times. "No, you're his kid too. He wouldn't…"

"Exactly." Artemis smiled. "If it were anyone else, this plan would not work. However, as family, he should be more willing to make a deal, rather than angering to the point of violence. As for what he is agreeing to, it will be as vague as possible." He glanced over at Neal. "I do not think he'd willingly forget about me, after all. So, he needs to think this is an invention that I am wishing to test on a live subject. To put it simply, I will tell him I will either test it on you, or him."

"And once he finds me, he won't let me go." Neal shook his head, closing his eyes. "You do realize that, right? That I'd be giving myself over to him if I help you like this."

"You can leave town." Artemis glanced up at Neal, smiling faintly.

"And he'll follow."

"Actually, he won't." Holly glanced over at him, shrugging. "I heard them talking about issues with the town line. If they leave, they forget who they really are. So, everyone in this town is stuck here."

That made Neal hesitate, glancing at him. "And you'll keep him busy here while I leave?"

"As long as it takes to wipe his memories, yes."

Neal paused, slowly rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't like you, kid. You got me into this mess in the first place, and you aren't exactly sounding like someone who deserves help from anyone. But…no one deserves to live like I did. To live with that man…" He closed his eyes, scratching his neck. "Fine. I'll do it, but not because we're close or anything. You get away from him, and so do I, that's the only way this works out. Got it?"

Artemis nodded, smiling faintly. "Excellent. Then, feel free to relax and make yourself at home. This room will be where we construct what we need, after all." Neal nodded, glancing over at the screen of the laptop Artemis was reading from. He blinked at the foreign writing, seeing the gnomish letters before shaking his head.

"Whatever you're building kid, I'm impressed. What language is that?"

Holly glanced towards him, sighing. "Gnomish." He blinked, while she stood up. "The same language those officers used that went after you and Artemis earlier. I advise you to ignore them, though." She looked towards him, closing her eyes. "They're kinda big on staying hidden, even where we're from. Arty's the only mud man that knows about us, and we plan on keeping it that way."

"I think you're forgetting Minerva."

"And Juliet and my brothers." Artemis glanced over at her, smiling faintly.

"Okay, you and anyone who gets dragged into your schemes." She glared at him, and this time Artemis shrugged. "The point is, we usually use stuff like this to keep ourselves hidden. We wipe minds, and if that isn't enough, we keep our secret by killing you guys off. It isn't pleasant, but it's the way things are. The only reason Artemis still remembers is because he's managed to get through both a blue rinse and memory wipes with his knowledge of us still intact."

"I thought it related to my ability to constantly save your people from inter-species war and such." He glanced over at her, tilting his head. "After all, I was the one who came up with the plan to stop Opal from opening the Beserker gate."

"And in this world, she has all the power she wants." She shook her head, while Neal was just looking lost following them. "So, get focused on your work so we don't have to see what kind of a world that is, mud boy."

Doing as she asked, Artemis focused on the device they were building. Neal sat back and watched, with Butler helping on occasion. This town was fighting to keep things as they were, but Artemis was done with all of the fighting and disasters. Fairy tales might have happy endings, but the path to those endings took time and often twisted into more conflicts than Artemis wanted to live with. Regardless of who his true parents were, he was returning home to the Fowls and actually taking time to relax after this. Maybe starting new projects wasn't the best of ideas after all, even if their funds were getting low. Holly was right about him being impulsive, and he should try and take some time to enjoy his second chance at life instead.

* * *

Artemis was finished with his device. It was built, and ready for use. So, when he ran into Emma in the apartment, he told her to contact Gold and tell him his son had something to show him. Despite everything going on, he was certain the man would come. So, with Holly and Butler in the room with Neal, getting the man attached to the memory wipe machine, Artemis waited for his father instead.

When the man entered the room, Artemis wasn't certain if he was as expected or not. With a business suit and walking cane, he carried himself with a confidence Artemis was familiar with seeing. "Artemis. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Walking forward, Gold extended a hand out towards him. Emma watched from the doorway with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shaking his hand, Artemis smiled. "And you must be Rumplestiltskin." The older man smiled, nodding.

"Of course, though there is no need for being so formal." He smiled, reaching out and grabbing Artemis' shoulder. The young genius had to fight against the urge to pull away for now, not wanting to anger him more than necessary. "We're family…father and son. I have another son…" His smile widened, and he squeezed Artemis' shoulder. "I've wanted to meet you from the moment I learned the truth. So, really, feel free to call me Pappa, Dad—"

"Those are terms used by children, and I refuse to use them." He hadn't even been willing to call his mother Mom. "Regardless, I had thought you'd be interested in seeing what it is I do with my free time." The man blinked at him, while Artemis turned and began walking down the hall. "You see, I have a great interest in technology. Working with computers and science has been a hobby of mine for quite some time, and I've just finished a new invention. I was about to test it, but given the news of my birth father existing in this world, I thought you'd like to see it before I returned to my home."

"Returned?" Gold paused, staring at him.

Nodding, Artemis stopped. "Yes, returned. My mother has attempted to use me, by physically stealing away my heart I might add, and I've heard that my father is more interested in making deals and growing his own strength than he is in any actual connections to people." He held a hand out, seeing him about to object. "I know, it could very well be little beyond rumors, but they were sufficient to make me desire to leave before further conflicts arose."

"I'll protect you, though." He walked closer. "Yes, I've had moments in the past where I made mistakes. But, Artemis…I've grown since then. There's magic here, and I can teach you how to use it." He knew enough already, but Artemis didn't interrupt. "Please, just…at least try, for a little longer. Get to know who I really am, rather than who they say I am. I'll make it worth your while. We can build these…inventions of yours together."

Nodding, he smiled. "Very well. I will consider it." That seemed enough for him, and Artemis focused on moving towards the room again. Really, his father seemed to be trying far too hard to keep him here. Artemis didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but it was what needed to be done. Neal had mentioned a few stories of growing up as Rumplestiltskin's child. This man was abusive to others, and his own child was isolated and alone because of the fear he inspired. Artemis wouldn't have minded such a situation, but he would have no freedom to make his schemes if he remained here.

"Now, this device is untested, so there could be some unexpected results." Artemis opened the door, and he smiled when he saw the set-up was finished. Neal was sitting in the seat with wide eyes, with Holly at the computer and Butler making a show of keeping Neal still in the machine. "This gentleman came here with me from New York, and is going to be our test subject." He paused, glancing over at them. "What was your name again? I believe it was rather unusual, but I can't seem to recall it."

Looking towards Gold, the man inhaled deeply. Rumplestiltskin seemed to be frowning at him, looking uncertain of what to say, but the look in his eyes told Artemis he noticed at least some similarity between the grown man and his child self. "Baelfire." He wasn't using any fake names right now. Artemis couldn't have it happen, if this was to be believed.

"Bae—"

"Right, Baelfire." Artemis was moving on, not letting Gold speak. "Butler, do make sure he can't move. Any unneeded motion could disturb the circuits and result in electrocution. It would be a waste of time to have to find a new subject afterwords."

"You…how could you do something like this?" Rumple turned towards him, his eyes wide. "This man…you've kidnapped him from his home, right?"

"That's a bit of an extreme term, Mr. Gold." Glancing towards him, Artemis smiled. "And I know better than to admit to any crime. As I stated before, he came with us from New York."

"And he has not agreed to this test?"

"He isn't in his right state of mind." Glancing over at him, Artemis smiled. "It is obvious he suffered before coming here. Maybe my machine will correct that duress for him. Holly—"

"Stop this!" Gold stepped forward, glaring over at Artemis. "If you need to test your device, that is fine, but not on him." He glanced over to the seat, swallowing. "Not on Bae."

"Would you be willing to take his place then?" Artemis folded his arms over his chest. "I have to say, I didn't plan on using you, but it would be quite a way to observe my abilities in person."

Gold seemed to hesitate, glancing at the device and then between his two sons. Artemis knew he'd be willing, as soon as he mentioned the risks involved. Really, the risks were false, given the construction of the machine. However, Gold did not know that. So, the man slowly started to nod. "I will. Just please…let him go. Artemis, that man he's…"

"My half-brother." Artemis nodded towards Butler, who began releasing Neal. "I am already aware of this fact. I had gone to New York for the sole purpose of tracking him down, and learning more about what to expect of my birth father. His words were in part why I was convinced I'd only find problems if I remained, Mr. Gold. Though, it was not enough to make me wish to not meet you."

Neal got up after being released, sending a glance towards Butler before walking towards the door. He hesitated there, turning towards Gold for a moment. Then, he just shook his head and walked out. Rumple's grip tightened on his cane as Butler gestured towards the chair, waiting for him to take Neal's place. Slowly, the man walked towards it, sitting down and letting Butler attach the machine to his head, strapping him in. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Just remain calm and in that seat. You will see soon enough." Artemis walked over to Holly, nodding towards her.

"Are you sure? You know there isn't an easy way to go back from this." She spoke under her breath. Glancing towards Gold, he nodded. That man might try, but he wasn't Artemis' father. The Fowls raised him, and he wanted to get back to his home. So, Holly began getting to work, and Artemis slowly found himself helping her with the process. It was different, being on this end of a mind wipe. Yet, he couldn't help but feel satisfied with the result. Cora wouldn't willingly speak of his existence with Gold, and now Gold wouldn't remember a thing. Nothing was going to get in his way of heading back home now.

When the machine stopped running, Holly nodded at Butler again. Gold was removed, and this time unconscious from the process. Moving him to the living room, he set the man down. Artemis began the process of disassembling the mind wipe machine, with Holly's help. "You know…we can bring you back with us now. No1 should be able to pull you back too, once we've gathered all of this."

He nodded, smiling towards her. "I'm looking forward to it. Perhaps I should leave my latest project alone for a while. I don't think I'd be too fond of ending up in another realm I don't recognize." Holly patted his shoulder, before continuing on her work in silence.

It didn't take long for the device to be packed away, this time in various parts. Butler carried them with him, moving towards the exit of the apartment with them. Gold just woke up, seeing them leaving with a frown. "Wh—why am I here? I was supposed to be working on a way to…" He trailed off, rubbing his head. "I don't remember meeting you before. Who are you?"

Glancing towards him, Artemis smiled faintly. "No one you need to remember." With that, he walked out, moving quickly with his companions through town. He didn't need any of them giving him some emotional goodbye after all of this. They were companions, but he'd had enough of fairy tales for a lifetime. He'd prefer to stick with his world, where magic's rules made sense and where fairy tales really were nothing but fiction. So, when he felt a familiar pull of magic dragging him back, he could only smile.

Back in Fowl mansion, he glanced around the familiar lab and saw No1 greeting them. "I see you found him! Welcome back, Artemis." Nodding towards the demon, Artemis smiled.

"It is good to be back. I take it you've been busy assisting in retrieving me?"

Nodding, the demon stood up, stretching slightly. "Yup. That device of yours is rather impressive, but it isn't something to toy around with. Qwan already warned me about messing with other dimensions we don't belong in. Apparently, there are different versions of us in some of them, and meeting yourself can be a bit…weird. Even if that wasn't a problem, there's the issue with magic in other worlds, functioning differently in all of them and just not existing in others. Getting around that—"

"I get it." Artemis stopped him, glancing towards the door. "I do believe I saw enough to come to those conclusions myself. As of right now, I think I've done enough traveling through dimensions to satisfy any curiosity I might have once had." Even if it wasn't his intended result, of course. "Butler, I think I'd like to rest for now. All of this plotting against magical beings has exhausted me again. I may look like a twelve year old, but I do not think I have the energy of my younger self anymore."

"Of course, Artemis." He smiled faintly, walking out of the room with him. "Thank you for the assistance, Holly. I'll keep a better eye on him in the future for you."

"You better." Holly glanced over at Artemis, shaking her head. "And you better stay out of trouble without his help, too. Every time I think we've gone through our last adventure, you go and find a way to have another. If dying to stop Opal wasn't enough to teach you a lesson about your schemes, I really don't know what will be. So…just promise me you'll try to keep others in mind when you do things like this, alright?"

He nodded, moving away from her. "Of course. I wish you luck in reporting back to the others. I'm assuming they will be interested to hear about what we've learned…especially Foaly."

"I have a feeling you'll get the chance to talk with Foaly before I will. He's gotta be missing your little hacking sessions by now." Smirking, Artemis shook his head. He still didn't think that would be the case, but he'd likely resume the challenge soon enough. "Take care, Arty."

"And you as well, Holly." With that, she and No1 prepared to leave. Artemis left for his room, relaxing and closing his eyes. His parents might never tell him the truth, but he supposed he didn't have to reveal that he knew it either. Right now, he wanted things to remain as they had been. So, he'd do exactly as he told Neal he would do. Everything that happened in those other realms would become distant memories, and instead, he'd hold onto the life he had here, appreciating it more now that he knew there had been a chance for him to have had quite a different life than what he knew. He was a Fowl at heart, and he'd always belong in this family, regardless of what his genetic code said about where he belonged.

 **Another story finished! I'm finally getting the amount of writing I'm doing back under control...now, I'm down to four unfinished stories, I think. I do hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please leave a review with your thoughts on the story!**


End file.
